Killer Asociation Westread
by TwoShamans
Summary: ¡Nuestro PEQUEÑO y descuidado Ed comienza a enamorarse...de alguien que debe matarlo! ¿te vas a perder su más importante aventura, la adolescencia? Epilogo: Lágrimas de Invierno
1. Chapter 1

He aquí nosotrasXD

Traemos un fanfic que intentará llevar un poco de todo, y como no podemos evitarlo, resaltará el romance (debe de ser la edadXD). A ver, qué decir…Sí, la presentación del fanfic:

Tucker es el jefe del grupo de bandidos Westread. Él está prometido con una chica de catorze años (a pesar de que tiene 35), Michelle, quien se enamora de Edward un día que lo ve en un mercado por la calle. Tucker se entera y, enfurecido, manda a katherine a matarlo junto a sus compañeros Bala, Cruz y Vermillion.

Disclaimer: Creo que todos lo sabéis… ¡FMA no nos pertenece¡¡OjalaxD!

**Titulo**

**_Killer_****_ Asociation Westread_**

**Subtitulo**

**Objetivo, El Alquimista de Acero******

****

****

**Capítulo 1**

**Mercado Central**

****

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras proyectaba su luz en los grandes edificios y las enormes calles de Ciudad Central, las ventanas de las casas comenzaban a abrirse al igual que la de los apartamentos, los comerciantes del mercado recién cambiaban el letrero de cerrado a abierto para empezar a recibir clientes y ofrecer sus productos, no habían terminado de montar todo cuando ya el mercado estaba a rebosar y lo sabían por eso se daban prisa en arreglar todo.

-Oye Kat…yo quiero ese collar-una chica de por lo menos 14 años, cabello largo hasta la cintura liso desde la raíz y rulado en las puntas, movía de arriba hacía abajo una cadena con un dragón frente a la cara de su acompañante la cual la miraba sonriente.

-Deja eso allí, no tenemos tanto dinero para comp…-intentó decir, pero al ver como un rubio de ojos dorados le arrancaba el collar a su amiga, se interrumpió a media frase.

****

-¡Hey, eso es mío!-exclamó la pequeña rubia alzando la mano para quitarle la cadena al chico que la sostenía.

-Pues yo lo quiero así que ahora es mío...

-¡Hermano!-una brillante armadura corría en dirección al chico que llevaba el sobretodo rojo con una serpiente entrelazada en una cruz-Mira lo que encontré…-añadió mostrándole un libro con cubierta de cuero y una gran estrella de seis picos grabada en la portada.

-Vaya…-murmuró su hermano dejando caer el pendiente de dragón que fue atrapado en el aire por la acompañante de la pequeña, una chica de cabello negro azulado que le rozaba los hombros y unos resplandecientes ojos azul rey-¡Quédatelo!-añadió dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo junto a su hermano callejón arriba.

-¡Enano de pacotilla!-gritó la morena de ojos azules al aire-Vamos, Michelle…-dijo mas calmada y se dio la vuelta para seguir explorando el lugar.

-Fue tan…-susurró la pequeña, abrazada al dije del dragón plateado que tenía entre las manos con una sonrisa dulce, lo pagó y se fue junto a su amiga, que de nuevo tenía en frente al chico rubio.

-¿CÓMO QUE ENANO DE TRES CENTÍMETROS QUE NO PUEDE NI COGER UN LIBRO DE LA TERCERA ESTANTTERÍA DE LA BIBLIOTECA?-rugió Edward como si en verdad fuera aquello lo que la chica le había dicho. La chica rubia, de bellas facciones, extendió los brazos hacia él mostrándole lo que le había devuelto, indicándole que podía quedárselo él.

-¡Michelle, eso lo compraste TÚ, no se lo tienes por qué dar a esta larva de hormiga!-reclamó su compañera pasando su mirada de Ed a la gran armadura que estaba junto a él, mientras que notaba el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su pequeña protegida.

-Pe...Pe...Pero míralo...Él fue tan amable al...Dármelo a mí...No sería justo...-si se hubiera tratado de un manga, podrían haber visto los corazones que volaban alrededor de la rubia.

-¡Pero el no lo quiere, viste cómo lo arrojó al suelo! Por favor Mich-replicó. Edward miraba a una y después a la otra como si se trataran de un par de locas recién salidas del manicomio de ciudad central y al parecer su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

-¡No digas tonterías, él fue tan amable como para renunciar a ese objeto que tanto ansiaba tener y que estuvo buscando toda su vida!-Al, ya que ni la morena ni su hermano podían, pensó que la exageración (y el ser rubios) era un punto común que esa chica tenía con Ed.

Un silbato detuvo la replica de la chica de ojos azules e hizo que la otra se estremeciera, la primera agarró a Michelle del antebrazo y salió corriendo por donde antes se habían ido los hermanos Elric, el mayor gritaba a todo pulmón llamándolas pero sólo la pequeña volteó para echarle una última ojeada y seguir a su compañera hasta un extenso callejón sin salida, donde cuatro hombres las esperaban, dos subidos en los techos de los dos edificios que servían como paredes del sitio, uno sentado sobre una caja con una Biblia entre las manos y el último apoyado en la estructura de cemento que cerraba el paso.

El que leía cerró el libro y se puso en pie, sonriendo con dulzura. Llevaba una sotana que lo representaba como si fuera un cura. Su cabello era de color azabache, sus ojos dos pozos del mismo color y sus dientes blanco puro. Caminó hacia ellas y se puso de cuclillas ante Michelle.

-Querida señorita, no debería armar tanto jaleo cuando va al mercado, podrían apresarla y descubrirnos¿no cree?-Michelle asintió sonrojada y el hombre le revolvió el cabello.

-Y tú, Katherine-dijo entonces el otro que estaba en el callejón, con su cabello rubio oscuro al aire y sus ojos azules muy parecidos a los de la mencionada echando rayos de furia-, deberías vigilar que nada le pase a Michelle. Es más, según lo visto, tú comenzaste la disputa.-la chica hincó una rodilla en tierra e inclinó la cabeza en muestra de respeto.

-Lo siento, señor.-dijo nada más. El hombre la observó complacido y luego volvió la vista hacia la rubia. Se acercó a ella y sonriendo le tendió el brazo para que lo cogiera. Una idea cruzaba su mente, e iba a llevarla a cabo. Sabía quién era ese chico, cómo no saberlo con su ropa y ese estúpido hermano armadura siguiéndolo por todos lados...Y si Michelle mostraba interés en él, debía desaparecer. Nadie le robaría a su prometida. Mientras, los otros dos hombres, cada uno en su edificio, entablaron conversación. Primero habló el pelirrojo de cabello largo, de ojos también rojos, efecto causado por unas lentillas y ropa negra.

-Si es que...Ese tío es un pervertido, mira que comprometerse con una cría de catorce años...-comentó, pasándose una mano por su característico pelo. El otro, alzando la cabeza y dejando ver su rostro bajo el sombrero que llevaba, arrugó la frente. Era castaño con el pelo ligeramente revuelto, y sus ojos tenían un color verde hierba. Por su vestimenta cualquiera diría que estaba recién sacado de una película de pistoleros del lejano oeste.

-No deberías hablar así del jefe, Vermillion.

-¡Oh, no me vengas con esas, Bala! Sé que tú también lo piensas. Porque la salvara de una muerte segura, no está en su derecho de obligarla a casarse con él.

-Te equivocas-dijo Bala, dándose la vuelta-, ella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio.

Vermillion saltó de la azotea del gigantesco edificio y cayó junto a la chica que aún seguía en cunclillas a pesar de que el su jefe se había marchado con la pequeña rubia.

-¿Es que nunca hago nada bien...?-susurró al sentir la presencia del pelirrojo junto a ella, el chico le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras que Bala hacía lo mismo que su amigo al bajar de la plataforma solo que este le ofreció su mano a Katherine para que se pusiera de pie.

-No digas eso, Devil te quiere mucho, aunque...no se le note-sonrió el baquero después de que la joven se puso de pie, suspiró resignado-Vams, Osiris, te falta el regaño de Kriket aún...-añadió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Ella asintió. Era verdad, cuando se enterase de que había llamado tanto la atención Kriket le echaría una reprimenda peor que cualquiera de Devil. No entendía por qué, pero el chico siempre era muy sobre protector con ella, y eran dentro del Westread los mejores amigos que había. En realidad, quién sabía si el resto del grupo era tan siquiera un compañero que al menor momento te mataría...Pero confiaba en Kriket, en él más que en nadie.

-¡Katherine Tucker!-escuchó la voz de su amigo, casi hermano, al pisar el puente que separaba el gigantesco castillo, sumido en las tinieblas y hecho invisible por diferentes poderes alquímicos, de la parte de tierra que había frente a él y fue entonces cuando lo vio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos del mismo azul que los suyos clavados en ella, su pelo entre largo y corto negro azulado también, se movía por el poco viento que había en el lugar.


	2. Acero y Muerte

**Capitulo 2**

**Acero y Muerte**

****

-Krikeeet, no me llames asííí-pidió primero y se paró, tenía miedo de adelantar más pasos-, y lo sientoooo, me dejé llevar, pero es que tú no sabes lo cretino que fue ese chico...¡Y el comportamiento de Miche...la señorita! Ooooh, Kriket, no te enfades...

-¡Como que no me enfade?-esta vez fue el quien se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella, unos cuantos relámpagos y truenos retumbaban e iluminaban el lugar, Vermillion y Bala pasaron junto a los dos chicos que discutían bueno, uno lo hacía y la otra sólo se limitaba a escuchar e intentar replicar. Y el tema siguió así por mucho...mucho rato.

Tres meses después de lo ocurrido en el mercado los hermanos Elric se dirigieron al cuartel general de ciudad central al cual los había citado el coronel Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego, para discutir sobre algunos cambios en su misión, lo cual no le gustaba nada al mayor de los hermanos, ver a Mustang era como quien dice su peor pesadilla y no se preocupaba por no demostrarlo aunque en el fondo (muy en el fondo) le tenía un gran cariño al arrogante coronel.

-Llegas tarde, Ed-reclamó Roy, acomodándose unos cuantos cabellos azabaches rebeldes que le caían sobre sus vibrantes ojos negros, sus pies cruzados sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho le daban un aire de suficiencia que Edward detestaba tanto, o más que a él.

-Mientras menos tiempo tenga que ver tu cara mejor…-le espetó el rubio de ojos dorados.

-Oye Acero¿Dónde estás? Eres tan pequeño que no puedo verte por esta pila de papeles-contraatacó el comandante sonriendo ante la reacción que esperaba del chico, un arranque de cólera detenido por su hermano menor, Alphonse.

- ¡Dices que soy pequeño como un microbio que hasta una hoja de árbol podría aplastar y que por eso no me ves tras tanto papel?-exclamó agitando los brazos de arriba hacía abajo mientras la gran armadura lo sostenía sin ningún esfuerzo para que no golpeara al comandante.

-Eso mismo quise decir…ahora, vayamos a lo que nos interesa-sonrió Mustang sacando una carpeta amarilla del archivero que tenía frente a el y tendiéndosela al mayor de los Elric quien se la arrebató de las manos para, quizás, demostrarle lo enojado que estaba o tal vez para no permitir ningún contacto con Roy-A tu búsqueda se te unirá "La alquimista de la muerte" es una chica Ed…por favor, trátala como se merece-añadió el militar de ojos negros mientras el rubio salía a zancadas del lugar y cerrando la puerta de un portazo por el último comentario de Roy.

-"…Trátala como se merece" Lo odio, Lo odio…-murmuró mientras hacía como si ahorcase a alguien, pero en realidad estrujaba la carpeta que le habían dado.

-Basta ya hermano, busquemos a esa chica para marcharnos de aquí-dijo Alphonse mientras se acercaba a la taquilla de información de la jefatura-.Señorita necesito saber quien es la portadora del sobrenombre "Alquimista de la Muerte"-pidió mientras la recepcionista amablemente señalaba hacia un árbol donde se podía ver a una chica sentada en el suelo sumida en la lectura de un libro de cubierta marrón, acompañada por otra que miraba interesada una hoja que tenía en su mano y le daba vueltas observándola. La armadura dio las gracias a la mujer y se acercó a su hermano-Oye Ed, es ella, la alquimista que estamos buscando-añadió señalando hacía el gran roble que se erguía frente a ellos.

-¿A si? Pues vamos a buscarla y larguémonos de aquí-le respondió Edward caminado hacía la chica y deteniéndose junto a ella-Tu eres la Alquimista de la Muerte ¿No es así?

-Si, soy yo-dijo la joven bajando el libro y clavando sus ojos azules en los dorados del chico.

Al principio ninguno de los dos chicos las reconocieron, pero al hacerlo el mayor ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Michelle sonrió, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la tentación de tirarse sobre él para abrazarlo, pero la mano de Kat sujetándola discretamente porque sabía sus intenciones la retenía.

-El enano de pacotilla...-murmuró la morena mientras la rubia le miraba con reproche por el comentario hecho hacia el chico-Y su armadura... ¿Como la usas, por control remoto?-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos.

-Esto...Soy su hermano.-comentó Alphonse, a tiempo de detener a su hermano para que no se lanzara sobre la chica con toda su fuerza bruta.

-¿Y por que te escondes en esa armadura?-preguntó Katherine de nuevo, aunque su voz ya no tenía ese tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba segundos antes, Edward se había tranquilizado un poco, aunque no del todo, por eso Al se mantenía alerta, el rubio se le acercó a Michelle y estiró su mano para que la pequeña la estrechara.

-Soy Edward Elric, El alquimista de Acero-sonrió sin notar la mirada del chico de ojos azules que se acercaba a las jóvenes con una camisa naranja combinada con azul marino y unos jeans tejanos.

-Soy Jonathan Tucker y no te acerques a mi prima¡graciaas!-dijo el chico metiéndose entre la mano del mayor de los Elric y la de la rubia que lo miró con recelo.

-Sólo le iba a dar la mano.-el joven encarnó una ceja, molesto. Y encima se llamaban Tucker...Cuánto le dolía recordar ese apellido, cuánto sufrimiento el pensar en aquella pobre niña y su perro que fueron...

-¿Sois hermanos?-preguntó Alphonse, refiriéndose a Jonathan y katherine. No sólo tenían el mismo apellido, sino el mismo color de cabello y ojos.

-No sol...

-Si, La alquimista de la muerte y el nuevo alquimista de la vida, Algo opuesto ¿no?-Edward abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser coincidencia, algo tenían que ver esos chicos con Shou Tucker, quien convirtió a Nina y a Alexander en una quimera que después fue destruida por Scar.

-...Lo único que sé es que nos han encargado ser compañeros...En la futura misión. Por algún extraña razón no me dejan ir con Al, como siempre han hecho.-suspiró el rubio bajo, mirando con recelo a los Tucker.

-Será por que eres tan pequeño que cualquiera te podría aplastar y necesitas quien te proteja-dijo Katherine con una gran sonrisa algo sarcástica en los labios. Edward no pudo exagerar aquella frase porque apareció uno de los generales avisándoles de que el alquimista de fuego los llamaba, así que su enfado lo pasó en un insulto para el hombre.

-¿El...El comandante...qui...quiere vernos?-Katherine se sonrojó hasta más no poder y pudo observar un brillo malicioso en los ojos del chico que tenía frente a ella al verla de pie, ya que sin darse cuenta se había levantado, y no era mas alta que él, si no al contrario.

-Oh, vaya¿quién es ahora el tan enano casi invisible que puede coger en la mano hasta un chiquillo recién nacido, eh?-preguntó, triunfal. Katherine no le prestó atención mientras se ponía de nuevo sus botas de alta plataforma e iba corriendo a ver de nuevo aquel hombre que, para ella, era tan sumamente apuesto.

Entraron a la oficina del comandante Roy Mustang, próximamente General de brigada lo que lo tenía por las nubes y lo hacía mas arrogante, cuando Acero abrió la puerta como si entrase a su casa encontró al hombre con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y mirando por la ventana, a su lado estaba Riza Hawkeye, teniente primera y según la opinión de los Elric, amor secreto del comandante.

-Verte la cara dos veces en un solo día...déjame anotarlo en mi agenda como mi día de mala suerte-dijo Ed haciendo como si escribiese algo en su mano. El moreno volteó y empezó a buscar algo entre sus papeles cosa que confundió a los cinco jóvenes que estaban parados en la puerta, pero, esa confusión no iba a durar mucho.

-Creo que escuche la voz de Edward ¿Teniente primera Hawkeye, lo ha visto?-preguntó sin detener su búsqueda.

-Se...Se...Señor¿nos ha mandado llamar?-preguntó más roja que antes una nerviosa Katherine. Riza la observó intrigada. O era una chica que respetaba mucho a sus superiores o Roy era para sus ojos algo más que un superior. Se decantó por la segunda idea, al fin y al cabo la muchacha estaba en plena adolescencia.

-Si no fuese así, no estaríamos aquí...Enana...-añadió evitando echarse a reír Ed.

-¿Me crees tan inmadura como tu para formar revuelo por eso? Es mejor ser una chica y ser pequeña antes de un chico de dieciséis años y parecer una cría de lombriz-le espetó olvidándose por un momento de la presencia del coronel y por lo tanto dejando los nervios aparte por unos momentos.

-Veo que os lleváis bien-bromeó Roy-, aunque yo sigo viendo a Kat más alta que tú.-Edward, en vez de replicar de nuevo, se agachó y señaló la plataforma de las botas de la chica. Esta aprovechó para golpearle con el pie en la cabeza y tirarlo al suelo.

-Ya era hora de que alguien lo golpease-añadió el comandante caminando hacía la chica y besándole la mejilla como un saludo, Riza bajó la mirada al escritorio lleno de papeles del alquimista de Fuego y se reprochó por sentir celos de aquella chica.

-Yo...No...Fue...Nada...-intentó decir, aunque le costó, la muchacha.

-Bueno-carraspeó la mujer, interrumpiendo tan bello momento-, no os hemos llamado para alabar vuestro comportamiento, precisamente.

-Tiene razón teniente primera-asintió Michelle-¿Para que nos mandaron llamar?-añadió mirando a Roy quien volvía a mirar por los grandes ventanales.

-Han ocurrido una serie de asesinatos, cada uno de ellos presenta una prueba de un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría que creíamos disuelto, la organización de asesinos Westread, cada una de sus victimas tiene un grabado a fuego en el pecho con una W y luego una R intercalada en la misma...-suspiró-Necesitamos que se cuiden en su misión seguro van tras la piedra filosofal al igual que ustedes...


	3. Peleas de estatura

**Capítulo 3**

**Peleas de estatura**

Michelle dirigió una rápida y nerviosa mirada a Katherine y Jonathan, pero ellos, impasibles como piedras, no hicieron movimiento alguno, a parte del asentimiento por parte de la chica.

-Por cierto-añadió-, tus familiares, amigos, o lo que sean, no deberían acompañarte en las misiones, Muerte. Si no lo hace Al con Acero, no pueden haber excepción contigo.

-Pienso, comandante, que mientras mas seamos, mejor podremos cuidarnos de ese grupo de desalmados-dijo la chica y una extraña sonrisa surcó su boca, al igual que la de su "Hermano".

-No, Muerte. La misión es vuestra, ellos no son alquimistas nacionales. Así que nada de replicas.-dijo, esta vez tajante, Roy. Ella volvió a asentir.

-¡Pues así nos pida lo contrario iremos!-exclamó la brillante armadura mientras la luz golpeaba en la superficie metálica de la misma y se proyectaba en las paredes del lugar. Un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente.

-Pues vayan si quieren, ya yo cumplí con decirles que no lo hicieran.-dijo el comandante haciendo una seña con la mano para que salieran todos del lugar, excepto Riza, claro.

-Al, puedes ahorrarte esos gestos de superhéroe¿sabes?-dijo Ed, pero la gran armadura que era su hermano no se lo tomó a mal, sólo se alejó cuando Michelle se acercó, claramente para hablar con el _amable_ Ed.

-Ho...Hola...-tartamudeó la chica aprovechando que John y Katherine hablaban distraídamente en la parte de atrás acompañados por el hermano del rubio.

-Hola.-respondió él, secamente. Eso Michelle lo tomó como un signo de cohibición por su parte, aunque ni de lejos era eso, por supuesto

-Esto...Yo quería...Decirte que de veras puedes...quedarte con esto.-y le mostró aquel pequeño objeto que había hecho que se conocieran.

-No lo quiero, lo dije en el mercado de central, hay cosas mas interesantes, quédatelo-dijo Edward cerrando los ojos y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón-Dáselo a tu amiga, la enana esa que siempre esta contigo.-añadió señalando con la cabeza a Katherine que ahora hablaba con Alphonse.

-Es...tan...amable...-suspiró Michelle, viendo como Edward se marchaba. Se acercó a Katherine, pero no quiso dárselo tal y como había dado como opción el chico ya que ese era el recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó al rubio, por consejo de la armadura, la cual le había dicho que su hermano no era tan malo como quería aparentar serlo, en realidad era una buena persona y alguien de gran corazón, según él.

-Oye, creo que comenzamos del lado equivocado de la balanza-dijo tendiéndole la mano- Soy Katherine Tucker-sonrió.

-Sí, Katherine soy más pequeña que una pulga Tucker.-por primera vez podía meterse con alguien de menor estatura que él... ¿A caso iba a desaprovechar eso? Pero por culpa de su idiotez, se ganó una gran colleja que casi lo tira de nuevo al suelo-¡Hey, deja de dar cozes!

-¡Kat, no lo golpees!-gritó Michelle acercándose a ella mientras la chica se preparaba para golpear de nuevo a Edward.

-Solo quise hacer las paces Edward Elric, pero tú mismo has decidido que conste.-dijo antes de volver a caminar junto a John y junto a Al quien negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Llegó la noche sin muchos contratiempos más a parte de las peleas entre Edward y Katherine sobre lo pequeños que eran. En su cuarto, el chico y su hermano ya se habían dormido, mientras que la morena a penas hacía cinco minutos que se había despedido de Kriket y Michelle, que casi había tenido que ser arrastrada para volver al castillo.

Se tumbó sobre la cama todo lo larga que era y con los brazos extendidos, recordando cuál era su verdadera misión, la cual la había obligado incluso a hacerse pasar por alquimista.

Devil, el jefe, el manda más, estaba celoso (aunque no lo había dicho con esas palabras, por supuesto) de Edward Liorson Elric, sólo porque Michelle se había interesado en él. Y había encargado a Bala, Cruz, Vermillion y Osiris acabar con él. Pero claro, sabía cómo actuaban ellos, preferían conocer a fondo a su víctima antes de acabar con ella. Como Katherine no solía matarlos, le había tocado ser quien descubriese cosas sobre él.

La manera de internase allí dentro había sido que, mediante una maquina que no acababa de conocer, Kriket, quien sí era Alquimista (aunque no de la Vida, como había dicho antes), le transmitiese un duplicado de su poder como tal. Luego la había estado entrenando, y aunque en realidad no fuera alquimista ni nada parecido, tenía una fuerza diferente que le había sido muy útil a la hora de pasar la prueba con Roy, el Alquimista de Fuego, ese guapo y apuesto hombre. Y fue así que, pensando en todo aquello, se quedó dormida en aquella habitación que de aquí a mucho tiempo adelante sería donde tendría que pasar las oscuras y solitarias noches.

Así que no se pueden contestar reviews, lástima…

Pero sí se pueden dar las gracias¿no?

-----CAPÍTULO MUY CORTO XD-----


	4. Un libro, dos corazones

Ajá, antes de continuar queríamos aclarar una cosa que ya nos comentaron…Tucker (cn,), padre de Nina (RIP), NO tiene nada que ver con este fan fiction. Sólo vimos que era un buen apellido para malvado. Gracias por vuestra atención.

Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo os pondremos la dirección de un fan art (al intentar copiar el estilo de FMA, Kathenrine quedó rarísima y Edward…TambiénXD).

**Capítulo 4**

**Un libro, dos corazones **

A la mañana siguiente, John y Michelle aparecieron de nuevo en el edificio con intenciones de ir a la misión otorgada a Katherine y a Edward al igual que Al, quien intentaba despertar a su hermano a primera hora de la mañana pues tenían que ir a Rizenbul por municiones y para revisar los auto mails del joven alquimista.

-Oye Kat-llamó su atención la armadura mientras la chica pasaba secándose su cabello negro azulado con un pañuelo blanco por la puerta de la habitación en la que el rubio dormía placidamente.

-¿Sí, Al?-preguntó echando su cabello a un lado para mirarlo a los que suponía eran sus ojos.

-¿Me ayudas?-pidió señalando con la cabeza de metal a su hermano que dormía placidamente. La alquimista de la Muerte se acercó al chico y se agachó para alcanzar su oído.

-¡¡¡¡ENANO!-gritó en el mismo. Edward se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a matar a quien hubiera hecho aquello, pero como la autora del 'crimen' ya se había marchado, descargó su ira contra el pobre Al. Una vez preparados para irse, se encontraron con Michelle, Jonathan y Katherine, que los iban acompaña,r ya que aquello no era una misión y la rubia había insistido mucho, y que los otros dos tenían que vigilarla.

Subieron en el tren de la estación de Central y se detuvieron en Rizenbul como habían previsto, sin ningún contratiempo, aunque en el ferrocarril habían visto a un supuesto cura peregrinador que los saludó con énfasis y sonrió hacia John, Kat y Mich mientras les dirigía una extraña mirada a Ed y a Al para luego desaparecer por los vagones.

Aspiraron el aire limpio del sitio nada más bajar, tan diferente al de la ciudad. Sin lugar a dudas, preferían ese. Edward y Alphonse los guiaron a través de los prados y las casas, desde donde varias personas los saludaban, hasta la de las mecánicas del pueblo.

-¡¡Llegaron los mas bellos de esta casa!-exclamó el mayor de los Elric abriendo el portón del lugar para luego recibir una llave inglesa en la cabeza de la rubia de pelo largo que salía de la entrada.

-¿Winry?-sonrió Katherine dejando su morral en el suelo y abalanzándose sobre la chica al tiempo que esta hacía lo mismo sobre ella.

-¡¡KATHERINE!-gritó mientras la abrazaba-¡¡Amigaaaa, que de tiempo!-añadió la mecánica sonriendo mientras los demás miraban la escena con el entrecejo fruncido-¡¡Abuela mira quien esta aquí!-volvió a gritar la joven mientras una anciana bastante bajita se asomaba por la puerta de la gran casa.

-¿¿Katherine?-preguntó sonriendo, mientras la aludida la abrazaba a ella también. Todos menos Jonathan observaron sorprendidos aquellas reacciones. Entraron a la casa en busca de una explicación que no se hizo tardar: La anciana, la rubia y la morena habían coincidido en otra ciudad porque habían dormido en el mismo hotel y habían sucedido algunas que otras cosas que hicieron que estuvieran las largas dos semanas que pasaban las tres allí juntas, sobre todo las dos jóvenes.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo están esos...tres chicos que viajaban contigo?-preguntó Pinako refiriéndose a Bala, Cruz y Vermillion. Por supuesto, al preguntar ni de lejos sospechaba quiénes eran.

-Están bien...-sonrió Katherine mientras recordaba como Vermillion había estado piropeando a Winry cada vez que la veía con ella.

-¿Edward te pasa algo?-preguntó Michelle al observar como el alquimista miraba a la morena hablar placidamente con la rubia.

-Sí, es desde luego muy baja, tu amiga.-dijo, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Yo tampoco soy mucho más alta.

-Pero sí más joven.

-¿Entonces te gustan jóvenes?-le preguntó con estrellas por ojos, el alquimista la miró extrañado.

-La verdad, me gustan mas de la edad de tu amiga-sonrió mirando a Katherine hablar con Winry.

-¡Ah, genial! Entonces, como sólo nos llevamos uno o dos años, no habrá problema.-suspiró Michelle, entrelazando los dedos y mirando soñadora al chico. Edward desvió la mirada hacía la chica que le hablaba, por primera vez desde que habían entablado la conversación la observó, tenía rasgos de niña pero decía tener la misma edad que Katherine y ella se encontraba en otro plano, con su comportamiento evasivo pero a la vez divertido, infantil. El alquimista negó efusivamente con la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Tengo que irme-dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas sin mí?-preguntó Katherine mirando al rubio parado frente a la puerta de roble de espaldas a ella.

-¿Que te importa?-le espetó abriendo la puerta y cerrándola luego tras de sí.

-¡¡Enano, espérame!-exclamó saliendo de la casa tras el chico, dejando a Winry hablando sola y a su amiga perdida en su mundo, con el ridículo pensamiento de que Edward se había ido por que le daba vergüenza aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Caminaron largo rato separados por un gran espacio, ella sólo se limitaba a seguirle y él iba a donde sus pies lo llevara, el atardecer no se hizo esperar, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas de Rizenbul. Al fin el alquimista de Acero clavó sus ojos dorados como el astro en la chica que lo seguía, la miró hasta que esta se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

-... ¿No vas a dejar de seguirme?-la respuesta fue otra pregunta. Ella negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué? Y no me digas que es porque nos han juntado como compañeros porque es tontería.

-Pues es eso.-respondió, simplemente, ella.

-Ooooh, ¡Joder!-y levantó las manos, moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese a echar a volar de aquella manera en cualquier momento. Al tranquilizarse, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, pisando fuerte el suelo. Katherine continuó siguiéndolo un buen rato más hasta que vio que se paraba ante una casa quemada. Iba a preguntar qué hacía quedándose en ese lugar, pero entonces él alzó la cabeza, como recordando el aspecto que tenía cuando la casa estaba todavía en pie.

-...Aquí estaba la puerta principal-comenzó Edward a relatar caminando entre las ruinas chamuscadas de la casa. Katherine lo miró intrigada-, el salón y la cocina...ella siempre...estaba allí...-terminó con un susurro triste y casi imprevisto, entonces fue cuando la chica comprendió, aquella casa hecha añicos era el lugar donde el había crecido, junto a su hermano, y se imaginó que junto a sus padres.

-... ¿Qué ocurrió?-se arrepintió de inmediato de su pregunta. No debería haberla hecho-No, no...Lo siento, no respondas...-El rubio esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras seguía avanzando.

-¿Qué te importa?-susurró. La morena bajó la mirada, no sabía por que el chico se comportaba de aquella manera con ella, pero pensó que si lo hacía era por algo-... ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?-añadió tras un incomodo silencio, parecía haber durado una eternidad aunque sólo fuesen segundos.

-...No-dijo ella, incorporándose en todo su ser, seria-. No tengo por qué preguntarte ni interesarme por tu vida. Es tuya, no tengo derecho a meterme con preguntas estúpidas.

-Entonces, no las hagas-terminó la conversación el alquimista de Acero, mientras la Muerte clavaba sus ojos azules en su espalda pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojando lentamente y por partes las ropas de ambos.

-¡¡¡Ah, qué mala suerte!¡¡Vamos!-Katherine apremió a Edward estirándole de la manga. Corrieron hasta ponerse a salvo bajo un árbol, el más cercano a la casa. El chico se apoyó en el tronco mientras ella veía la lluvia caer.

-Sólo es agua.

-Sí, moja y hace que la gente se constipe.-gruñó la morena.

-Recuerdo que ese día también llovía-murmuró Edward, algo le pasaba en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza y melancolía había borrado toda esa frialdad y antipatía que demostraban.

-No...No te pongas a llorar ahora-a pesar de sus palabras duras, Katherine no quería mirarlo y lo había dicho con suavidad-. Lo pasado, pasado está. Mejor...Enterrar los recuerdos.-suspiró. El pasado...Ella recordaba tan poco, sino nada, de su pasado...

-Mejor vamos con Winry-dijo evadiendo el comentario de la morena y juntando sus manos haciendo un ruido de aplauso tocó la madera del árbol y creo una sombrilla para que detuviera las gotas de lluvia que habían conseguido empaparlos completamente.

-...Alquimista enano... ¿Qué es eso?-dijo entonces, señalando el interior del tronco del árbol. No se habría fijado de no querer mirar cómo actuaba Edward, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con algo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco con bordados azules, con dos iniciales: H. E.

-¿H. E.?-inquirió Edward mirando el objeto mal envuelto y con el símbolo de su familia, la serpiente entrelazada en una cruz con dos alas y una corona en la parte superior, en negro grabado en el centro del pañuelo-No será…-añadió alargando rápidamente su brazo, lo tomó en sus manos quitó el pañuelo que lo cubría y pudo ver un libro de cuero marrón con reflejos dorados y el símbolo de los Elric ubicado en el centro en relieve, era muy antiguo, se notaba por los pequeños huecos que habían en la portada pero, extrañamente, sus hojas estaban como si recién lo hubiesen impreso.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Katherine mirando el libro y luego al rubio que lo sostenía con el ceño fruncido.

-Un libro enana tarada…

-Ya sé que es un libro, enano campuroso-le espetó la chica y se acercó a él estirando la mano para tocar lo que este tenía en las manos. Cuando posó su mano en el objeto este lanzó una descarga eléctrica no muy fuerte a Ed, la electricidad le recorrió el brazo mecánico y lo lanzó contra las ruinas de la casa mientras el libro caía al suelo y, como si lo hojeasen, se detuvo en una de las paginas del medio de su contenido-¡¡Edward!-exclamó Katherine corriendo hacia donde estaba el joven alquimista, llegó junto a el y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Sí…creo…-susurró Ed sonriendo ante la mirada de Kat, ese nerviosismo en sus ojos los hacía ver mucho más azules y por lo tanto más hechizantes.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Ya, creo, creo ¡¡Suelta!-dijo zafando su brazo de la mano de la chica que lo sostenía por si caía al suelo.

-¡¡Vale, vale!-gruñó ella, soltándolo de inmediato y dándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Sólo intentaba ayudarte, pero como mister enano cabezón engreído este no necesita ayuda...¡Pues que se caiga, y para mejorarlo, ojalá en el fango!

-¿¡¡Quieres decir que soy tan enano que me ahogaría en el charco de fango?-exclamó el rubio moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo para demostrarle su enojo a la chica que tenía frente a el.

-Sí.

-Entonces sólo tendría que estirarte de la mano, tú te ahogarías antes.-y se echó a reír. Ella le arrebató el libro de entre las manos y le arreó con él en toda la cabeza-¡¡Winry con la llave y tú con un libro! Vosotras sois las culpables de que no crezca...-un pequeño silencio siguió al comentario del alquimista, quien, tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo comenzó a gritar "No es así" mientras corría alrededor del árbol.

-¡Ya, para, párate! ¡¡¡QUIETOOOO!-gritó la chica, agarrándolo de los hombros, una vez este se calmó recogió el libro del suelo y lo examinó- ¿Lo hojeamos?

-¿Ahora?-ella se encogió de hombros. Se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol y comenzaron a pasar las hojas de aquel extraño libro, cuando llegaron en la que se había parado cuando el ejemplar cayó al suelo. Se sorprendieron al ver el titulo: _"Capitulo 66 - Dimensiones y Transmutaciones Humanas"_ había una nota escrita a mano con lo que parecía tinta roja, pero cuando observaron con cautela ambos se fijaron que no era tinta, sino sangre.

Leyeron sin despegar los labios lo que decía. A medida que avanzaban, Katherine ahogó un grito de sorpresa, mientras que Edward se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y notar que, de nuevo, la rabia y la tristeza afloraban al leer uno de los ingredientes: una vida humana.

-Mira...La nota esta...Es extraña...'Y si son pronunciadas las siguientes palabras, hasta el menor esfuerzo logrará abrir la puerta de las dimensiones y hacer transmutación...Si lo dicen dos corazones unidos en uno, latiendo al son de la misma canción.'-leyó.


	5. Osiris

**Capítulo 5**

**Osiris**

-¿Entiendes lo que significa?-Edward negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, cogiendo el libro entre sus manos y cerrándolo-Puf, pues vaya rollo...

-Te equivocas.-musitó él, poniéndoselo bajo el brazo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Por qué me equivoco?-replicó Katherine un tanto enojada, mirando al rubio juntar sus manos y cerrar el hueco del árbol con la alquimia que poseía.

-Es mucho más útil de lo que te piensas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-le mostró su brazo. Ella se hizo la sorprendida, a pesar de que sabía, por las investigaciones que habían hecho los Westread, lo que había pasado con su cuerpo y el de su hermano.

-Hiciste...una transmutación humana fallida ¿no? ¿Convertiste a esa persona en un Homúnculo?-preguntó la morena poco después de haber comenzado a caminar. Ya podían divisar la casa de los Rockbell frente a ellos, además la lluvia había cesado aunque el cielo mantenía sus nubes remolinantes y uno que otra gotita de agua caía sobre ellos. Edward se detuvo en seco mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, la imagen de su madre convertida en ese ser sin vida lo aterrorizó. Pero no contesto, y apretando los puños de nuevo se puso en marcha. Katherine lo miró, negó con la cabeza, suspiró y lo alcanzó. No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa, donde, en seguida, todos les preguntaron dónde se habían metido con todo lo que había caído.

-Bajo un árbol-dijo simplemente la chica-¿No es así Ed?-añadió observando y detallando la bien formada espalda del rubio que la trataba tan mal.

-¡¡Ed, mi amor, estás todo mojado!-exclamó Michelle apareciendo escaleras arriba con una toalla blanca en sus manos, puso el paño humeante alrededor del cuello de Edward y se quedó perdida en sus ojos.

Él, en silencio, subió por las escaleras dispuesto a ponerse cuando antes a examinar aquel libro que, aparentemente, había pertenecido a su padre. Por el contenido, no le extrañaba nada que hubiese querido esconderlo. Alphonse lo siguió con la mirada y, después de disculparse con las extrañadas chicas (y mujer) le siguió como pudo por culpa de su armadura.

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó al entrar en la habitación que Winry y Pinako siempre preparaban para ellos cuando iban a Rizembul y ver a su hermano dejar el libro sobre la mesa y taparse la cara con el automail de su brazo mientras con la otra golpeaba la tabla con fuerza.

-Maldito…Bastardo…-murmuraba mientras finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Ed… ¿Qué pasa?-Al se acercó a su hermano y se fijó en el libro y en las iniciales del pañuelo que estrujaba el rubio-No puede ser…Son…

-Sí Al, las iniciales de papá, si es que se le puede llamar así-lo interrumpió Acero clavando sus ojos dorados algo empañados por las lágrimas en los vacíos de su hermano-. Él…dejó a mamá por encontrar esto, y siempre lo ocultó allí…¡¡Es un maldito Al!...un maldito…-susurró mientras el menor agarraba el libro.

-Veamos qué dice-pidió, al tiempo que Edward asentía con la cabeza y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano humana.

Mientras que Winry y Pinako se habían despedido de Katherine y Michelle estas esperaban a Jonathan, para hablar sobre el siguiente paso que darían para acercar a Edward a Devil, ya el chico había tardado mucho así que ambas entablaron una conversación que por fin la más grande pudo desviar.

-Es que no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ese?-le preguntó por fin tras pensárselo un buen rato, quería asegurarse de que Kriket no andaría por allí ya que si era así se llevaría un buen regaño.

-Es que…es tan chiquito, engreído, algo antipático sí…y es…tan fácil de enojar, que me encanta-respondió Michelle con un brillo en los ojos que pareciese que hablara del único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Emm…Mich, te pregunté qué te gustaba de el…no qué le cambiarías-dijo Katherine ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga.

-¡Buenas noches señoritas!-la voz del esperado chico las hizo sobresaltarse a ambas, Kriket las miró sonriente y se acercó a ellas, alargó una especie de sobre hacía la chica de ojos azules y esta lo agarró un tanto confundida-Son las invitaciones de Edward, Alphonse y la tuya a la presentación que harán los alquimistas estatales para recaudar fondos y poder reconstruir la biblioteca que fue atacada por Scar, ya sabes, no han podido hacerlo.-explicó sonriente.

-¿Y por qué las tienes tú?-preguntó Katherine mirando a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, sonreír maliciosamente.

-Ya sabrás-dijo besándole la frente y luego la mano a la niña que era prometida de su jefe y la causante de que Edward fuese el siguiente blanco del mismo-.Tengo que irme ya, Devil me espera para preparar una sorpresita, así que nos vemos.-sonrió y desapareció.

-¡¡Espera, Kriket! Yo…quería contarte algo…-murmuró Katherine al viento pues el chico había desaparecido.

Michelle se despidió de Osiris no sin antes ofrecerse para darle su invitación al alquimista de Acero a lo que la chica se negó rotundamente ordenándole, más que pidiéndole, que se fuese a dormir. Esperó a que su amiga se metiese en su cuarto, para asegurarse de que no iría tras Edward "a desearle las buenas noches" como le había dicho.

Katherine se encaminó al cuarto de los otros alquimistas que estaban en la casa y se extrañó de ver al mayor de los hermanos Elric sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras Alphonse dormía placidamente recostado en la suya propia. Kat se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su mano en ella para empujarla un poco y así poder ver mejor lo que hacía Edward.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar en los cuartos de los chicos?-espetó el rubio notando la presencia de la intrusa asomada en su puerta, la pregunta del chico tomó por sorpresa a Katherine que se escondió detrás de la puerta-No te escondas, se que estás ahí.-prosiguió el mayor de los Elric abriendo la puerta de par en par dejando a Osiris sin su escondite.

-Ed…Yo… ¡Ay! Perdóname…yo…sólo, vine a…darte esto.-dijo muy apenada y se fijó en el chico que tenía de frente, tal vez por ser la hora de dormir, Edward solo traía puesto el pantalón y los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana entre abierta se reflejaban en la cara, pecho y automail del chico, Katherine se sonrojó levemente al ver el pecho desnudo del rubio y sentir sus ojos dorados clavados en ella, aún con la mirada baja alargó el sobre color ocre para que el chico lo tomase-Ahí dentro hay una para ti y otra para Al…buenas noches…-se despidió y se giró para irse, sintió el frío del automail de Edward aferrarse a su mano izquierda lo que la hizo girarse.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo tensa.-sonrió el alquimista mirando a Katherine mas no a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, ahora ¡¡Suelta! Enano de metal-le espetó la morena zafando su brazo bruscamente de la mano del chico.

-¡¡¿Quieres decir que soy tan pequeño que si Al se despierta y se acerca a la puerta me pude pisar!-exageró en un arrebato de rabia, luego dejó de patalear y sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-Kat… ¿Dónde estas? Eres tan pequeña que no te puedo ver…¡¡Cuidado!-gritó exaltando a la chica.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué pasa!

-Te puedo pisar…

-¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo! Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así, ¡¡eres un idiota Edward Elric!-exclamó y se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento, a pesar de la reacción que tuvo con el rubio, era una joven paciente pero…todo el mundo tiene sus límites. Apretó el puño mientras caminaba, esa noche Edward Elric tendría la primera de las tantas visitas que le haría Osiris, miembro del equipo de asesinos en serie Westread.

Acero suspiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación para lanzarse en su cama y abrazarse a su almohada, se quitó la coleta que tenía y su cabello cayó en su espalda desnuda.

Pasó una media hora y Ed seguía dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, una risita maliciosa hizo que se levantase de sobresaltado y pudo ver a una chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el marco de la ventana que estaba frente a su cama. Tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada y apoyada en la mano que se clavaba en su rodilla, lo miraba con un a sonrisa, pero no podía ver sus ojos bien por una especie de antifaz que los cubrían.

-Lastima, eres muy lindo…que mal que tengas que morir.-musitó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Quién eres?-soltó el alquimista levantándose por completo de la cama pero sin acercarse a la ventana- Y ¡¿Qué demonios quieres!-añadió en voz baja para no despertar a su hermano.

-Mi nombre es Osiris…y soy quien te llevará a tu tumba, de todas formas siempre caminas a mi lado, en otras palabras…siempre caminas junto a la muerte-sonrió la joven, había algo en su voz…le parecía conocida, pero estaba seguro de no haber visto a esa chica antes.

-¿Osiris, eh? Un nombre algo feo ¿No crees?-se burló Edward clavando sus ojos dorados en donde supuso estaban los de la chica.

-Bueno, depende desde el punto en que lo veas, para las personas que mueren ante mis ojos, como lo harás tú, mi nombre sólo aparece en sus pesadillas así que se podría decir que es un nombre horrible…pero, para mis amigos, mi nombre no está nada mal-replicó y luego le lanzó un dardo que le rozó lo mejilla haciéndole un pequeño corte en la misma y enseguida comenzó a manar sangre de la herida del chico a lo que Osiris sonrió-No será el único corte que te haga…¡Ah! Por cierto…-añadió caminando hacia él. Se detuvo y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y se acercó a su oído-Recuerda esto…Soy tu sombra y te llevaré de la mano a la tumba.-y con otra risita maliciosa desapareció.

El alquimista suspiró exasperado, ¿Quién mas querría matarlo? Se preguntó antes de caer dormido resistiéndose por precaución al sueño, pero este terminó venciéndolo.


	6. La madre, el cilicio

Yeah, el capítulo 6, que lo disfrutéis, pero antes…

Como no recibimos reviews (tres de milagro), y eso es bastante deprimente…dependiendo de si nos ganamos alguno esta vez, quitaremos el fic y lo volveremos a poner desde el primer capítulo, buscando suerte, porque aunque no lo parezca los mensajes de ánimos o críticas (constructivas) siempre vienen bien. En por eso que, aunque quizás parezca mal a alguien, debemos buscar una manera de ganarnos…nuestro alimento (el de las musas XD). Además, si leéis este fic podéis apostar, si no pasa nada, un capítulo por semana pues ya llevamos la friolera de...lo dejo en muchísimas paginas, lo más largo que hemos escrito nunca.

Bueno pues eso, que esperemos lo leáis y comentéis, sólo para saber qué os parece. Nosotras no dejaremos de escribirlo pero…quizás sí de subirlo, porque nos toma un tiempo que podemos aprovechar para otras cosas.

Por cierto, si hacemos lo de quitarlo y volver a ponerlo, si alguien quiere el capítulo siguiente en el cual se quedó puede pedirlo por e-mail y se lo enviaré gustosa.

Perdonad las molestias y gracias si habéis leído esto.

**Disclaimer: FMA no nos pertenece, si fuese así estaríamos de parranda con Edward y Roy… (sí, y menos Winry todos los demás personajes XD).**

**Capítulo 6**

**La madre, el cilicio**

La mañana no se hizo esperar, pero en vez de mostrar un sol brillante y calido los nubarrones se remolinaban en el cielo y finas gotas de lluvia caían a cantaros y chispeaban en los techos y jardines de las casas del pueblo de Rizenbul. Edward despertó después de otra de sus tantas pesadillas en las que su madre lo hacía culpable de todos los males tanto suyos como de su hermano, se desperezó, bostezó y se decidió a salir de la cama y bajar a desayunar, No había rastro de Al en la habitación de seguro ya se encontraría abajo.

-¡¡Buenos días, enanito de metal!-saludó una sonriente Katherine al pie de la escalera al ver como su compañero de viaje bajaba por las mismas con una toalla en las manos secándose su cabello rubio.

-¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PULGA MAL FORMADA!-exclamó el alquimista, exagerando como siempre las palabras de la joven, pero para su sorpresa Kat no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, más bien la ensanchó y mientras subía las escaleras besó la mejilla del chico provocando un ligero sonrojo en ellas-¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?-se preguntó Ed extrañado por el insólito comportamiento de la chica. Ella siempre había sido algo antipática con él y ahora de la nada lo saluda como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo y para más con un beso en la mejilla. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su marcha hacia la cocina _ Espero que Winry no haya puesto ese vomito enlatado como bebida _pensó al entrar en el lugar. Para su sorpresa no había nadie sentado en la mesa como esperaba, pero habían dejado un plato de tostadas con mantequilla, un vaso de jugo de naranja y, para desgracia del alquimista, una botellita de leche. Había dos puestos servidos sobre la mesa.

Edward llegó junto a ella y corrió la silla suavemente para poder sentarse ¿Dónde estarán Al, Winry, tía Pinako y Michelle? se preguntó. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la chica de ojos azules apareció a través de ella, tenía esa misma sonrisa con la que había saludado al rubio.

-Enano, tenemos que ir a Central, Al y los demás se nos adelantaron-informó, Ed simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la noche había sido larga y la pesadilla la había empeorado-¿Estas bien?-añadió al ver que no conseguía la replica que quería sacarle al alquimista por lo de "Enano".

-Sí, claro, ahora come sin hablar ¿sí? Me molesta tanto ruido.-le espetó, sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Katherine bajó la mirada y la clavó de nuevo en su plato de tostadas, cortó un pedazo y se lo metió en la boca, un incomodo silencio siguió al odioso comentario del alquimista, ambos terminaron la comida y se tomaron el jugo sin palabra alguna, justo como comieron, y al no quedar nada en ambos platos se percataron de que ninguno de los dos habían tocado las botellas de leche servidas en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no tomas tu leche?-quiso saber Kat, dándose cuenta de la mirada que tenía Ed clavada en la botella de leche de la morena.

-¡Por que no me da la gana! ¿Algún problema?-le dijo y se levanto con los ojos cerrados de la mesa. Katherine hizo lo mismo sólo que ella tomó la botellita con el liquido blanco agitándose dentro de ella, se acercó al alquimista.

-No, ninguno-le sonrió y vertió el contenido blanquecino en su cabeza empapándolo de arriba abajo con la leche que tanto le desagradaba al chico-Qué lástima ¿no? Estás bañado en vomito, pensé que no te gustaba aunque viniendo de ti, la botella completa trae demasiado para cubrirte completo.-añadió acercándose a la puerta para salir por ella.

-Estoy…¡¡CANSADO DE TÍ!-exclamó Ed y dando un aplauso dio un golpe con su brazo metálico al muro derecho de la cocina y la puerta quedo sellada por un bloque de piedra.

-¡¡¡Y yo de tí!-contraatacó la morena y soplando su mano se arrodilló y la apoyó en el suelo, la casa se agitó y diferentes cadáveres comenzaron a romper el suelo alrededor de la chica, y entre ellos…el cuerpo sin alma y lamentable de la madre de Acero.

-Transmutación…humana…-murmuró Ed y se fijó en el cadáver de su madre, sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que ahogaba un grito _ Mamá …_

-Te equivocas Ed, es una ciencia llamada Necromancia y si la junto con la Alquimia-volvió a soplar su mano y tocó de nuevo el suelo con ella, otra manada de cadáveres aparecieron y una espesa niebla cubrió la cocina-puedo crear cuerpos sin vida…y controlarlos a mi manera…-chasqueó los dedos y la "madre" de Ed se giró y clavo sus ojos vacíos y blancos en él, mientras el chico se echaba hacía atrás ella avanzaba, la pared cortó el camino de Edward y su madre llegó hasta él, la mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos y al hacer contacto con él todos los cadáveres desaparecieron y el chico notó que quien lo abrazaba era la mismísima Katherine.

-¿Por qué…?-murmuró el chico.

-Lo siento…-susurró ella, mientras hacía que el cuerpo de Trisha se acercase a Ed, pudo ver el horror del pasado del chico en sus ojos, la forma en que miraba a su madre, aterrado, culpable, la había conmovido y no pudo mas que detener al zombie.

-¡¡¡KATHERINE AISHA TUCKER DANHFORD!-la vocecita chillona de Michelle hizo que la morena diese un brinco y se separara del alquimista.

-Mich…Michelle, no es... ¡No es lo que parece!-se intentó excusar la muchacha, mirando con un brillo de terror en los ojos a la prometida de su jefe, sabía lo caprichosa que era la niña. A pesar de su edad era bastante inmadura y conseguía lo que quería bajo los medios que fuese y estaba segura que su próximo caprichito era el alquimista al que ella había estado abrazada, la única de sus victimas que había conseguido conmoverla a la hora de un ataque, aunque ella no se dedicase a matarlas, observaba como sus compañeros de bando lo hacían.

-¿¡Como te atreves Katherine?-volvió a exclamar la rubia. Edward se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros haciendo que la sangre subiera a las mejillas de Michelle y se quedase así, sonrojada como estaba perdida en la mirada llena de tristeza y de rabia del chico que la agarraba, pudo olfatear el olor a leche mezclada con shampoo del cabello de Ed.

-Ya te ha dicho que no es lo que parece, tropezó con la silla y cayó sin querer sobre mí, no ha sido nada, además a mi me interesa otra persona-le sonrió seductor en un intento de desviar la atención de la chica de la extraña situación, y tras esa sonrisa capaz de derretir a muchas le guiñó un ojo y se separó de ella dejándola petrificada donde estaba de pie-Oye, enana muertita, vamos a empacar, tenemos que ver a ese imbécil de Roy, además tengo que darme otro baño ¿Por qué será?-le espetó acercándose a la puerta, Katherine agarró el poquito de leche que quedaba de la que le había echado a Ed en la cabeza. Se detuvo frente a él.

-No sé, tal vez por esto-sonrió y se lo arrojó en el cabello de nuevo, el alquimista puso cara de loco matón psicópata y mientras Katherine corría entre risas por toda la casa con Edward detrás suyo intentando alcanzarla para vengarse, la pequeña rubia de la cocina esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y con un silbido llamó al "Alquimista del Tiempo" quien se hacía pasar por el nuevo "Alquimista de la Vida", Kriket, Jonathan Tucker.

-Dígame señorita

-Osiris fraterniza de más con la victima, quiero que le informes de esto a mi prometido-dijo frívola y con un tono malicioso en la voz-O si no, se lo informaré yo y me encargaré de que ambos reciban el castigo que se merecen, en caso, digo, de que no quieras informarle a Devil lo que tu hermanita esta haciendo…

-Lo haré señorita, pero, Osiris no es mi hermana-puntualizó antes de desparecer como había aparecido.

-¿En serio mi querido Kriket?-susurró con maldad y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La tarde llegó con su resplandor naranja y los hermanos Elric junto a Katherine y Michelle esperaban el tren que los llevaría a Central, donde el Coronel Roy Mustang los esperaba, mientras Michelle le decía cosas al oído al joven Alquimista, Muerte y Al hablaban animadamente; se habían hecho buenos amigos a diferencia de la relación que la chica mantenía con Ed.

El sonido de las ruedas del tren retumbó en la estación y el potente silbido del mismo al detenerse en la vía los aturdió un poco, Edward no le dirigía la palabra a su compañera por lo que esta le había hecho con la botella de leche. No es que a Katherine le molestara que el chico no le hablase, pero le exasperaba el hecho de que alguien, fuera quien fuese, se negase a hablar con ella.

-Oye Acero…Háblame ¿sí?-sonrió la morena. El rubio volteó y clavó sus ojos dorados en los azules de la chica para luego volverlos a dirigir hacía la majestuosa maquina de vapor que tenían frente a ellos, paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pequeña rubia.

-Subamos, creo que hay mosquitos deambulando por aquí…-le dijo. Michelle sonrojada asintió y se abrazó a la cintura del joven, de la boca de Katherine salió un resoplido y luego se agarró del brazo de Al y subieron al tren.

En el transcurso del viaje Ed y Kat ni un sí o no cruzaron, la chica se limitaba a entablar conversaciones con Al y el rubio con Michelle, la cual de cuando en cuando se ruborizaba a más no poder. Pasadas unas dos horas de viaje la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y el chico de ojos y cabellos rojos apareció por ella.

-Katherine, amor mío, escuché tu dulce y tierna voz y quise venir a decirte ¡_Hello_!-sonrió sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo sobre su cabeza haciendo que ella quedase recostada en su hombro.

-¡¡Hey copia barata de Schakespeare, quita tus manos!-rugió Jonathan apareciendo de la misma manera que Vermillion.

-¿¡A quién llamas copia barata?-exclamó a su vez ante la fría mirada de Michelle por haberla interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de besar a Ed, la divertida mirada de Kat que le encantaba ver a sus amigos discutir y la confundida de los Elric.

-Pues a ti a quién más…-replicó John con una mueca.

-¡Vermi! ¿Como estás? Hola Kri…Hermano-dijo la morena levantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de "su hermano" y la otra el del chico de lentillas mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Jonathan.

-¿Katherine podemos hablar contigo a solas?-pidió Vermillion pasándole el brazo por los hombros, la joven asintió algo confundida, si estaban allí era por que Devil los había enviado…pero…ella no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí? Recordó la escena de la cocina, en la que Michelle la vio abrazando a Edward, le lanzó un fulminante mirada a la niña y siguió a sus amigos.

La llevaron hasta el vagón de carga, estaba desolado, perfecto lugar para que le regañaran por algo, un extraño brillo destellaba en los ojos de Jonathan y la preocupación se hacía ver en los de Vermillion, sabía que ambos la querían mucho, y le asustaba el hecho de que las miradas de ambos fueran causa de un plan de castigo para ella, tragó saliva, le aterraba que Devil le aplicase castigos.

-Osiris…-la voz de su jefe resonó en el vagón, pero no había rastro de el en el lugar, una sombra apareció entre nubes de polvo y la figura esbelta de Devil no se hizo esperar, el trío que acababa de llegar se puso de rodillas, mientras la sombra se acercaba algo soltaba un sonido metálico a cada paso que daba-Voy a ser directo…No me gusta tanta amistad con Acero, querida…sabes que le pasa a los traidores ¿Cierto?-preguntó deteniéndose frente a la chica que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera, el hombre sacó el objeto que tintineaba en sus caderas: era una especie de cadenas entrecruzadas y sumamente finas con espinas de metal que sobresalían cada vez que se cortaba una con otra, una cinturón de cuero se amarraba a ambos extremos del objeto de metal. Era un cilicio-Póntelo, así cada vez que una de estas lindas espinitas se claven en tu carne recordarás el por qué estás junto a Elric.-añadió alargándole el cilicio a Katherine, Kriket cerró los ojos y apretó el puño. Osiris se puso de pie y, aún con la mirada baja, se levantó el pantalón negro hasta la entrepierna, le arrebató la cadena de las manos a su jefe y se colocó superficialmente la correa alrededor del muslo. Agarró la hebilla y se lo apretó contra sí, sintiendo que las púas se le hundían en la carne, cerró los ojos ante el dolor, no iba a llorar, expulsó aire lentamente y clavó sus ojos en los azules de su jefe, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el pantalón sintió como el liquido rojo espeso que le recorría el cuerpo comenzaba a correrle por la pierna.

-¿Y ahora qué, señor?-susurró con odio, sin que la voz se le quebrase.

-Espero que te sirva como recordatorio y que te apresures con tu trabajo-sonrió Devil y tras otra nube de polvo desapareció.

-Katherine…-murmuró Kriket acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, vamos, que van a sospechar-dijo dándose la vuelta y sintiendo la presión de la correa contra su pierna, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando regresó al compartimiento, consiguió que nadie notara (a parte de Michelle, que sí lo hizo) el color que tomaba su pantalón. Cuando lo hiciesen, si es que lo hacían, quería tener una buena excusa preparada. Se sentó al lado de Al, quien se dispuso a hablar con ella pero no lo hizo al verla suspirar y voltear la cara para mirar por la ventanilla.

-Tengo que irme, me están esperando en el otro vagón-dijo Vermillion y tras besar en la frente a Kat y susurrarle un "Todo va a estar bien" salió del compartimiento, chocando su mano con la de Kriket quien miraba a la morena preocupado. Ella volvió a suspirar, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y el codo en la pared y cerró los ojos intentando pensar en cualquier cosa lejos de allí para apaciguar el dolor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a central, y cuando lo hicieron la chica se las arregló para llevar la mochila colgada de las manos y que tapase así la mancha. Vieron a Roy esperándoles y se fueron hasta él. En esos momentos, ni el general la iba a tranquilizar. Lo que sí iba a hacer era alterar a Edward cuando lo llamó enano.

-Inmaduro...-susurró Katherine pasándole por un lado al alquimista y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al interior del edificio militar de Central, Michelle comenzó a lamentarse de haberle dado esa orden a John al ver como su amiga cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puño a cada escalón que subía.

La pequeña rubia dudó un momento antes de echar a correr tras Katherine. Se paró a su lado y se agarró las manos.

-Osiris, yo...er...Fue mi culpa...lo lamen…

-Michelle, no te disculpes. Es mi castigo...Por desobedecer.

-No, no, no...Tú no hiciste nada malo-susurró la pequeña negando ávidamente con la cabeza, la morena asintió y la apartó del camino.

-Basta ya.-pidió Kat respirando hondo al haber terminado de subir los peldaños, se miró los pies y vio como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían en el suelo y estallaban en él.

-Debemos llevarte a la enfermería para que te curen...

-Estoy bien, este es el castigo más mísero que Devil podía ponerme. Ya me curaré yo sola, gracias por preocuparte.-y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se marchó a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-le preguntó Roy al alquimista de Acero al notar el extraño comportamiento de Muerte. El rubio arqueó una ceja y le dijo que nada, extrañado. Aún así, todos cogieron su respectivo equipaje y los que vivían allí, entraron en el edificio.

Más entrada la tarde Edward se comenzó a preocupar por la ausencia de Katherine, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba discutir con ella. Se sentía bien al saber que alguien era más pequeño que él...sí, eso debía ser.

-Hey-escuchó que la voz del general lo distraía-. Es hora de cenar y Katherine todavía no ha vuelto... ¿echamos a piedra, papel o tijeras quién va a avisarla?

-Con el complejo de Dios que tienes de seguro mandaras ángeles a hacer tus trampas así que no.-dijo Ed levantándose.

-Edward...si quieres ir por lo menos ponte de pie, sentado no vas a llegar a ningún lado, ¿o te estás arrodillando, pidiéndole a Dios que te haga crecer?-contraatacó el alquimista de la llama, mientras Acero ponía cara de asesino en serie psicópata.

-¡¡Estás diciendo que soy...!-Roy lo interrumpió con un leve movimiento de su mano y asintió sonriente con la cabeza.

-Sí, te estoy llamando todo lo que ibas a decir...Más cobarde. Mira que temer jugar al juego de niños que es piedra, papel o tijeras…

-General infantil...

-Enano imbécil...

Al fin y al cabo fue Edward el que subió por Katherine, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le abrió así que se aventuró a girar la manilla, y milagrosamente la puerta sí se abrió. Las luces estaban apagadas pero había una tenue luz provocada por las velas de un candelabro colocado en la peinadora.

-¿Katherine…?-preguntó. La chica levantó un brazo, estaba acostada de espaldas a él, con la mirada clavada en la pared lateral-dice Roy que bajes a comer-el tono de Acero volvió a convertirse en ese odioso y antipático de siempre.

-No…tengo hambre-murmuró ella.

-Has lo que quieras enana-le espetó Ed volteándose esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido, el rubio se dio la vuelta con la mano estirada sobre la manilla de la puerta-Kat… ¿estás bien?-cuestionó acercándose a ella.

-S…Sí-respondió ella con la misma voz apagada, el chico encendió la luz, ella cerró los ojos ante la claridad que ahora llenaba la habitación, Edward se percató de las manchas rojas en el suelo y el inmenso charco de la cama, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras su corazón daba un vuelco, se acercó rápidamente a la cama y notó el trapo ensangrentado atado en el muslo de la morena. Katherine estaba pálida y sudaba frío.

-¿Pero qué…?-Edward no tenía palabras, no sabía por que le horrorizaba el estado de la joven, pero verla allí, sin sus energías de siempre… ¿qué le pasaba con ella? Sacudió la cabeza y le quitó el pedazo de tela de la pierna a Kat, llenándose de su sangre. Ella ahogó un grito mientras el alquimista arrojaba el trapo al suelo que cayo en este llenándolo de la sustancia roja y con un sonido chispeante. Sin pensárselo dos veces levantó el pantalón de Kat moviendo el cilicio, lo que hizo que la chica se aferrara a el con una mano, el rubio no le prestó atención a las débiles suplicas de la morena de que la dejase en paz, se encontró con el cilicio y clavó sus ojos dorados en los azules aterrados de ella, negó con la cabeza y levantando cuidadosamente la pierna de la chica desató la cadena y, entre exclamaciones de ¡No! De la morena, fue separando las púas de la piel de Osiris.

-Ya…Basta…Por favor… ¡déjame tranquila!-sollozó Katherine.

-Por poco te desangras… ¿¡¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-le reprendió Edward tirando el cilicio contra el espejo el cual se rompió en trozos, su imagen quedó reflejada desde diferentes ángulos en los fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron al suelo.

-Yo…

-No me des explicaciones, le diré a Roy que comeré contigo aquí arriba para que no te vea en ese estado y no te haga preguntas, ya tus motivos tendrás…-la interrumpió y se encaminó a la puerta dejando a Katherine sin palabras, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias…-susurró la morena mientras una cálida sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Edward subió los platos de comida y con la alquimia creó una mesa, ayudó a sentarse a Kat y le alargó el plato y la bebida, agarró sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer, ella lo observó hacerlo hasta que el se percató de los ojos que lo observaban, levantó los suyos y los fijó en los azules, ella sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le espetó el alquimista. Ella blandió su vaso de vidrio frente a la cara del chico.

-Agua hecha con Alquimia ¿eh?-preguntó.

-Lo único que había era leche…y sé que no te gusta, ahora calla y come, veo que estás mejor-dijo él, mientras Katherine tomaba sus cubiertos y seguía el ejemplo del chico, mientras pensaba que era a él a quien no le gustaba la leche, no a ella.

-Gracias...-musitó, y quedaron en absoluto silencio. Katherine se preguntó cómo haría para matarlo si se comportaba tan amablemente. Una de las razones por las que investigaban a sus victimas era que así les pillaban manía y era más fácil acabar con ellos (o, por lo menos, ella prefería pensar que era para eso), pero...Edward Elric era diferente. No sólo tenía más o menos su edad, no sólo Michelle se había enamorado de él. Era un enano activo, que como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre anda preocupado por los demás. Por otro lado, el rubio no pudo dejar de preguntarse...Por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón.

Esta vez fue largo, ¿no? XD


	7. Preparando un ataque

Entonces… ¿sí había gente que leía el fic? Porque esta vez hubo reviews (que por cierto agradecemos, y mucho).

Bueno, deseamos que os guste el cap. y…

Ya sabéis el disclaimer…Porque si FMA nos perteneciera, Winry no existiría tic en un ojo de cada una

**Capítulo 7**

**Preparando un ataque**

Pasó la tarde y llegó la noche, Roy los mandó llamar y Edward volvió a dar otra excusa por la cual Katherine no podía atender al llamado, la chica estaba sumamente agradecida con el por eso. Sola de nuevo, en su habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama sintiendo una punzada de dolor que le recorrió la pierna a lo que esta impactó con la madera que sostenía el colchón.

-¿Por qué...?-le preguntó al aire, su puerta se abrió de golpe y Michelle entró por ella con una mueca de preocupación surcándole la cara-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó la morena cerrando los ojos, estaba algo molesta con la niña, debía admitirlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Kriket y Vermillion están preocupados por ti.-informó la rubia. Kat abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en la chica que se estremeció por el frío reflejado en ellos.

-Diles que no se preocupen, estoy bien, en serio.

Michelle se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Qué iba a hacer, ¿disculparse? Eso no le quitaría el dolor a Katherine. Y tampoco estaba segura de estar del todo arrepentida. Ahora la morena y su querido Edward habían cenado juntos, solos, sin ella. Y eso la ponía enferma. La pequeña rubia se volteo e hizo un ademán de salir de la habitación.

-Espero, mi querida Michelle, que no le vayas con el cuento al jefe de que cené con Elric, o esta vez no será solo él al que mataré.-le espetó Osiris, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, la niña estiró la mano y giró la manilla lentamente para luego salir dando un portazo.

Fuera comenzó a temblar violentamente. Katherine nunca la había amenazado. Por mucho que le hiciera, jamás se había atrevido. Y no sólo porque sabía que podía irle con el cuento a Devil para que acabase con su vida en el acto, sino porque eran amigas. Y, además, su tono de voz no era el propio suyo. Brusco, siniestro...La peor parte de Katherine quería salir a la luz, y ella la había provocado. Estaba jugando con fuego, con quien algunos llamaban la Marionetista de los Muertos, y eso era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

A la mañana siguiente, Katherine se levantó muy temprano, se metió enseguida bajo la ducha y con sumo cuidado se limpió las heridas provocadas por el cilicio, sonrió ante el recuerdo de la cena con Edward y el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos cuando la había visto bañada en sangre, negó con la cabeza como si con eso pudiese desviar esos ridículos pensamientos de su mente, ¿Qué le pasaba? su misión era acabar con la vida de Elric, no andar con idioteces como las que estaba pensando

Salió de la ducha, y con sorpresa se fijó que en la cama donde descansaba una bandeja con vendas y algunas gasas, y una carta sobre ellas, sosteniéndose el paño se acercó al colchón y agarró el papel, lo desenrolló y se percató de la letra apresurada de la persona que la había escrito:

"Te traje estas vendas pero te estás bañando, que necia eres, me haces subir y luego no estás...tonta enana muerta.

Edward Elric"

Katherine sonrió de nuevo y dejó la carta sobre la mesita de noche, luego se vendó las heridas y se vistió sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse de frente con Roy quien subía con Riza.

-Buenos días, Muerte ¿Cómo estás?-respondió al saludo el comandante mientras que la teniente primera se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues, con algo de sueño-se excusó la muchacha y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Mustang salió en dirección de las cocinas.

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero esa chica se muere por usted Coronel...-dijo Riza mientras Roy sonreía descarado.

-¿Quién no?-Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la reacción del hombre.

Cuando salió fuera, abrió los brazos y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Después de la ducha, y las palabras de ese enano simpático, fue lo que mejor le vino. Bueno, y más que nada, haber visto a Roy Mustang, porque como había dicho la mujer, se moría por él. Así que, dedicada a pensar en todo eso, se decidió olvidar lo que había pasado con su pierna. Y se había sacado el aparatoso cacharro, dispuesta a plantarle cara. ¿Cómo diablos iba a trabajar con eso? Le iba a responder cuándo le preguntase por qué lo desobedecía (si es que lo hacía). Cuando se fue a dar media vuelta para ir en busca del libro que estaba leyendo, antes de que les mandasen algún encargo, se encontró con una cara sonriente y amable, de un hombre vestido de cura que se había puesto a su altura.

-Cruz...-murmuró con una sonrisa ella también.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Osiris?-le preguntó, enderezándose.

-Bien, bien...Pero es peligroso que estés aquí, ¿no crees? ¿Y si te ve alguien?

-Que me vean-alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla-. No le tengas rencor a la señorita, es joven y está celosa de ti. Sabe que encandilas a los hombres.-bromeó.

-Pero Cruz, yo también soy joven. No me será tan fácil perdonarla...Pero intentaré no reprochárselo

El hombre suspiró, pero no dejó de sonreír. Katherine se fijó más en él. No podía evitar hacerlo siempre que uno de sus tres compinches estaba junto a ella. Eran tan diferentes, pero tan agradables a la vista, que no dejaría jamás de admirarlos. Desconocía el pasado de todos ellos (en realidad el suyo propio), pero casi sin quererlo, porque no podía fiarse del todo, les tenía en gran estima. Y no podía fiarse por el simple hecho de que si servían a Devil es porque le debían algo, y que si él lo ordenaba, la condenarían y matarían.

Y pasó el tiempo, y la herida de la pierna de Katherine sanó. Mandaron a Edward y la chica a varios trabajos sencillos de los que siempre salían bien parados, hasta que llegó el día en que se celebraba la obra para recaudar dinero hecha por los alquimistas estatales del cual Kriket le había dado entradas. Edward no había vuelto a tener detalle con Katherine, y esto a la chica le había molestado bastante, no le gustaban esas cosas de _"Cuando yo quiera"_ y se había limitado a cruzar con el tan solo los Holas y Adioses que se dicen por cortesía, y esto el alquimista lo tenía muy presente cada vez que recostaba su cabeza en la almohada. Se daba cuenta que no podía sacar a la chica de su mente.

Acababan de llegar al edificio donde se celebraba el acto y ambos estaban enfundados en sus trajes de alquimistas (no se tenía que ir precisamente mudado), esperando a que les dejaran entrar. Fue cuando llegó Roy que les permitieron el paso, porque aunque tenían entradas eran menores, y por eso no les habían permitido entrar todavía. A Edward le atacó una tendencia asesina cuando dijo eso, como si fuera con segundas. Katherine sonrió embobada, aunque luego se puso sombría.

Se sentaron en las últimas filas, pues como no los habían dejado entrar ya casi todas estaban ocupadas, Roy besó la mejilla de Katherine y se fue a sentar junto a Riza que lo esperaba de pie frente a su silla.

-¿Qué le ves?-le preguntó Ed a la morena cuando el comandante estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlos.

-¿Ah?

-Que qué le ves.

-Es altamente guapo, altamente atractivo, altamente inteligente, altamente agudo, y, en definitiva, muy alto.-sonrió, sacándole la lengua al rubio. Este no replicó, sólo giró la cabeza hacia un lado y la apoyó en la mano, el codo en el brazo de la silla. Katherine se preguntó por qué no había replicado, y se extrañó al ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. El mismo Edward lo atribuyó al calor, por lo que se sacó su chaquetón rojo. La chica lo miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente y notó un cosquilleo en sus mejillas, aún con su brazo metálico, estaba realmente en forma, sus brazos que dejaban entrever sus músculos, y su espalda...su cabello, sin querer dibujó una sonrisa que le surcó los labios y el rubio se fijó en los ojos azules que estaban clavados sobre él.

Dirigió la vista hacia Roy, y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró. Sí, Edward podía ser hasta mono, pero el comandante era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Ni siquiera sus compañeros del Westread, que eran todo lo que una chica podía desear, hacían que se emocionara tanto. Y a pesar de todo eso, Edward también tenía algo que...El telón se abrió, y sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos.

-Buenas noches-la voz de un hombre resonó en el lugar pero todo estaba a oscuras y no se podía visualizar bien quien era, aunque para una de las personas que estaba sentada en las butacas no era así...

-Devil...

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Ed, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo atenta al espectáculo, o por lo menos lo intentó. El nerviosismo de que Devil estuviese en el escenario era palpable, jamás se presentaba cuando tenían que acabar con alguien.

El jefe de la organización Westread llamó a Roy a que subiera al escenario, a Katherine le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿Por qué lo llamaba a él?

-Comandante, llame por favor a los primeros alquimistas...-pidió Devil.

-La presentación que abrirá el espectáculo será la de la Alquimista de la Muerte y Acero, nuestro querido enano alquimista-la burla de Mustang arrancó carcajadas de todos los presentes, Edward bajó la cabeza, y Katherine lo comprendió, el comandante se había pasado del límite-.Subid al escenario, por favor.-pidió. Katherine se levantó enseguida, pero al ver que un ceñudo Edward tenía reparos, le tendió la mano y le sonrió amigablemente. Sus ojos se encontraron. Fue un momento, pasó enseguida, fue fugaz. Fue mágico, porque algo dentro de ambos se removió. Y él no aceptó la mano por miedo a no controlar sus impulsos masculinos, y ella viró la vista hacia Roy, intentando encontrar estabilidad al ver al hombre que tanto deseaba.

Ambos subieron al escenario. Él por la derecha y ella por la izquierda, poniéndose en posiciones. Y dieron comienzo. No era nada fuera de lo normal, ya que la mayoría de los asistentes eran alquimistas, pero se los veía tan jóvenes, llenos de vida, pero seguros de sí mismo, que hicieron emocionarse a más de uno. Cuando acabaron, el público aplaudió con ansias aquel pequeño espectáculo.

Sin mediar palabra, tanto el uno como el otro se dirigieron a sus asientos. Pero algo no marchó bien. Cuando Edward llegó al suyo, sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y que, con insultante facilidad, lo elevaba y se lo llevaba de allí. Pataleó y golpeó, o eso le pareció porque en realidad, ninguno de sus miembros, de carne o de metal, se movía. Buscó desesperado, con la mirada, ayuda. Roy, Katherine...Pero no los vio, porque se le nubló la vista y cayó dormido. Katherine lo vio, segura de que era la única en darse cuenta de aquella especie de secuestro. Cuando Vermillion desapareció con el rubio, suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose a un baño para poder ponerse la ropa que llevaba en la mochila, con el fin de no ser reconocida.


	8. Salvado y confusión

**No entiendo cómo pero al explicar lo de dejar el fic la gente se anima a comentar XD**

**Tenemos que decir que pronto acabaremos el fanfic (aunque no queremos TT) con la friolera de unas 200 paginas, así que si te asustan las cosas largas, será mejor que abandones este proyecto XD.**

**Bueno, gracias por leerlo, ya sabéis, FMA no nos pertenece (pero sí el WR), bla, bla…y dejar reviews, por favor, que de verdad que nos animan.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Salvado y confusión**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en el suelo de algún lugar. Un almacén o algo parecido. Delante de él había tres personas vestidas de negro, con mascaras que tenían las iniciales WR grabadas en rojo, como si fuera sangre. La misma señal que habían encontrado en muertos desde hacía meses. Se le encogió el corazón. Por alguna razón que no entendía, un miedo irracional lo invadía. La puerta se abrió con suavidad y se cerró de la misma manera. Alguien, mucho más pequeño que los otros tres entes, se quedó mirándolo.

Iba vestido totalmente de blanco, a contrario de ellos. Y era una chica (se le notaba por el pecho). Llevaba un top, una falda corta y botas altas. Una máscara y una capa que llegaba a ras de suelo con una capucha que le cubría el cabello. Las iniciales también estaban en su antifaz, de la misma manera sangrante. La saludaron con un nombre que a Edward se le antojó extraño, y lo señalaron. Aunque se sentía aturdido y le pesaba la cabeza, logró ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué queréis…de mí?-articuló, no sin dificultad. Uno de ellos se puso de cuquillas. Sus ojos rojos se le hicieron vagamente familiares.

-Matarte, pequeñín.

-Por…

-¿Por qué?-se adelantó a decir- Órdenes del jefe, no es que nosotros tengamos nada en contra de ti.-y bajo la máscara, Edward se dio cuenta de que sonreía. Se preparó para hacer alguna transmutación con su brazo, pero uno de los otros sacó una pistola y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

-Atrévete siquiera y la bala va directa a tus sesos.

-Igualmente…Vais a…Matarme.

-Sí, pero podemos hacerlo rápida…o lentamente.-dijo de nuevo el que tenía en frente. Y, el otro hombre que no había hablado, se puso a rezar. Y pidió liberar del pecado el alma impura que se suponía, era la suya. Edward no entendía nada, era un grupo de gente muy extraño. Se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en algo que le salvase de aquella situación.

-Acabad rápido.-era la chica quien había hablado. Esa voz se le hacía más familiar incluso que los ojos, pero por alguna razón no atinaba a decir por qué en ninguno de los casos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por eso y, de nuevo, se concentró en buscar una solución. El tipo del arma seguía apuntándolo…

-Bala, guarda la pistola. No le pones nunca silenciador y la gente de arriba se daría cuenta si oye un disparo.-a regañadientes, el tipo hizo caso al que había rezado. Hubiese preguntado y si él chilla, de no ser porque sabía que estaba demasiado débil como para ello. Vermillion le había aplicado uno de sus potingues especiales cuando lo había cogido.

Suspiró aliviado, pero no fue por mucho rato. Todo lo rápido que pudo se lanzó a tierra y le hizo la trabeta al de los ojos rojos. El tal Bala gruñó un lo sabía y se quedó con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Edward intentaba golpear a su compañero, inútilmente

La única chica del grupo se le acercó quedando frente a él, sopló su mano izquierda y la dejó caer lentamente sobre el hombro del alquimista que se había quedado estupefacto mirándola, en seguida como si una fuerza de mil hombres lo empujase, Edward sintió como era echado hacia atrás y daba contra una de las paredes, se apoyó en una mano para poder levantarse a medias y un hilillo de sangre le manchó el cabello y le recorrió la frente hasta llegarle al ojo.

-Osiris, me sorprende que ataques la primera.-sonrió el de los ojos rojos, levantándose. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y de repente el que parecía cura por los rezos, rápido como el viento, levantó una cruz y poniéndose al lado de Edward se la clavó en la frente. Un repentino dolor invadió todo el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que se retorciera.

-Vamos Osiris, déjame una solita bala, ¡¡una solitaa!-rogó el que sostenía la pistola. La chica negó con la cabeza pero fue muy tarde, el hombre había disparado y la bala se había clavado en el brazo del alquimista, la sangre le rodó por él y goteó en su mano. Osiris le quitó la pistola de las manos a Bala y lo miró desafiante.

-No se te ocurra...volverme a desobedecer...-le susurró, esa era la parte que Michelle tanto temía, cuando Katherine dejaba de ser ella y Osiris tomaba su lugar. Por eso le habían puesto ese mote, la chica se transformaba completamente cuando tenía que realizar su trabajo, justo como hacía la diosa egipcia de la muerte cuando dictaba la sentencia de los "pecadores" y ese era precisamente el papel de Kat en Westread.

Bala recuperó su pistola y la enfundó. Solía ser muy tranquilo y pasota, pero en cuanto veía sangre una extraña emoción se apoderaba de él. Una mirada de Osiris bastaba para hacer que volviese a la normalidad. Por su lado, Ed jadeó, dolorido y sin fuerzas.

-Es tu culpa, elegiste la muerte lenta...Y dolorosa, por supuesto.-Vermillion lo agarró del cuello, levantándolo del suelo un metro. El joven rubio casi no tenía fuerzas ni para patalear, y lo miró con un profundo odio. Y lo mismo hizo con cada uno de los presentes, pero al toparse con la chica se fijó, no sin extrañeza, que había bajado la mirada

-¡¡Basta Vermillion!-exclamó tras unos segundos, el hombre que tenía alzado a Edward lo dejó caer y clavó sus ojos en los de la chica.

-¿Qué...? ¡¿Por qué!-le gritó, la reacción de la chica lo extrañó demasiado, nunca se había visto interrumpido en el momento de terminar con una victima, y mucho menos por Katherine.

-Es que...Yo...-¿por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho esa estupidez? Miró a Edward, y apretó los puños, con la culpabilidad arremolinándosele dentro- Es que es un día en el que se celebra...Un espectáculo para hacer algo que interesa a mucha gente honrada, no estaría bien que encontrasen un cadáver justamente un día como hoy...¿no?

-Devil se enfadará.-musitó Cruz. Osiris asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, le diremos que fuimos nosotros, que preferimos matar en lugares abiertos y que aquí nos sentíamos ahogados, o lo que sea. Tú no te preocupes, hermosa-Vermillion le agarró la barbilla, le levantó el rostro y le besó la frente.-. Pero como despedida...-le dio una patada en las costillas a Edward, y desaparecieron los tres como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

-Sal de aquí...-murmuró ella caminando hacia la puerta, escuchó el golpe del puño de Ed contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué...me...salvaste?-logró articular el alquimista, la chica se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando por un corto rato, luego soltó una risita irónica y girándose de nuevo le respondió un "Me das lástima" y salió del deposito dejando la puerta entreabierta a propósito.

La chica volvió corriendo al baño, cogió la mochila que había dejado escondida estratégicamente y, sin dejar de dar vueltas al por qué le había salvado, se cambió.

Cuando salió de allí, fue, tambaleándose, hacía algún sitio, el que fuera. Se encontró con Katherine, que al principio no supo cómo reaccionar y que, de repente, se abalanzó sobre él con las lágrimas en los ojos. Y, en realidad, ni tan siquiera ella sabía por qué lloraba, por qué tanta angustia al verlo allí tirado, malherido. Cuando lo abrazó, él se quejó del dolor.

-¿Que...? ¿Por que...ahg...Lloras?-tartamudeó Acero pasando su automail por la cintura de la chica y aforrándola a él, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió como el de la morena también lo hacía, se sintió extraño, pero no era una sensación desagradable, solo extraña, a pesar del dolor que recorría su cuerpo la chica parecía disminuirlo enormemente.

-Estaba...-¿estaba qué? _Ella...Estaba…-_preocupada por ti-dijo a media voz-. Estás tan malherido, y yo...lo siento...Edward...-se aferró a él con muchísima más fuerza. No lo quería, y mucho menos lo amaba, estaba segura. Pero la angustia al verlo en manos de Vermillion, a punto de morir, era grandiosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo sentía como a un amigo, un amigo gruñón pero que se preocupaba por ella. Y no quería que sufriese mal alguno, pero ella...Ellos debían matarlo...-Edward...-volvió a decir.

-Di...Dime...-pidió el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar mas el contacto con la chica, el contacto de su pecho contra el suyo parecía aminorar el dolor de su cuerpo, Katherine era, al parecer, toda la medicina que necesitaba, ¿Se estaba enamorando de Katherine Tucker? no, eso era imposible..._imposible_.

-Edward...-no quería decirle nada, sólo susurrar su nombre, sentir que estaba allí, vivo, que no se alejaba, que no se marchaba de su lado, que no la abandonaba.

-¡¡Acero, Muerte!-escucharon que decía, tras ellos, la voz sorprendida de Roy.

Katherine soltó al rubio y este a su pesar apartó su brazo de la cintura de la chica, si antes detestaba a Mustang ahora lo odiaba por haberlos interrumpido.

-¿Si, Comandante?-preguntó la morena.

-Me he enterado de que Westread ha estado aquí y han atacado a un alquim...-se interrumpió a media frase al ver como Ed alzaba su automail y murmuraba un "A mí".

Katherine también cayó en la cuenta que en vez de abrazarlo, tendría que haberse ocupado de curarlo. Junto con Roy, lo ayudaron a caminar (aunque él afirmaba que podía hacerlo perfectamente), y se lo llevaron hasta la enfermería del lugar. Una vez allí, tuvo que estirarse en la camilla. La enfermera los dejó esperando fuera mientras pasaba la cortinilla y le pedía que se quitase la camiseta para examinarlo, no sin cierta sorpresa por su brazo.

La enfermera vendó su extremidad y curó sus heridas, le pidió que se quedase allí hasta que amaneciese pero el rubio se negó rotundamente y no pudo hacer mas que dejarlo ir, ya era muy tarde cuando salió de la enfermería y se sorprendió al ver a Kat dormitando sentada en el suelo con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Sonrió con dulzura, viéndola con amor casi sin pretenderlo, y se sorprendió sí mismo memorizando cada rincón de su cara y de su cuerpo. No podía negar lo evidente, y eso era que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella. Hacía su corazón acelerarse de manera insospechada, provocaba súbitos sonrojos, y más cosas, tantas que no podía nombrarlas todas con los dedos de la mano. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla como pudo, con tentación de besarla. En vez de eso la despertó con suma suavidad.

-¿Que haces aquí? deberías estar descansando...-dijo Katherine como quien dijese buenas noches o saludara al momento de despertar, tomó por sorpresa al chico ya que no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-...Me dan miedo las enfermeras...-susurró Edward mirando hacía otro lado, y esquivando la mirada de Katherine, quien lo miraba sorprendida-Si, lo sé soy un idiota...-gruñó.

-Emm...a mi también me aterran las enfermeras...-sonrió la morena y el alquimista clavó sus ojos en los azules de ella.

Con un estremecimiento, ninguno pudo sostener la mirada y la bajaron. La chica se levantó y le explicó que Roy se había ido para informar de lo sucedido, pero que aún así el espectáculo había continuado sin que ninguno de los que sabían lo ocurrido, alarmasen a nadie. Le preguntó cómo se encontraba y, mientras caminaban para pedir un transporte, estuvo muy atenta con él.


	9. Riñas bajo la lluvia

¿Qué hay que decir? Ya lo sabéis todo, FMA NO nos pertenece, y pedimos a gritos reviews

Y gracias a quienes los escribieron

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Riñas bajo la lluvia**_

Llegaron y lo acompañó hasta su cama, lo ayudó a estirarse a pesar de que él le replicaba que no tenía sueño. Le arropó cual madre a su hijo, le deseó buenas noches y cerró la puerta con suavidad. A oscuras, el rubio sonrió dulcemente. Mientras, Katherine subió corriendo a su cuarto y se tiró sobre su cama, aguantando el llanto y sintiéndose intranquila.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio alquimista se levantó dolorido y se percató de cómo su brazo comenzaba a tomar un tono entre morado y verde, suspiró y con sumo cuidado se puso de pie, abrió la puerta del baño con su automail y se metió en la ducha, al rato de estar bajo el agua oyó el rechinido que la puerta de la habitación hacía al cerrarse: de seguro serían de esos militares que se encargaban de las revisiones matutinas.

-¿¡ED?-escuchó que decía una voz familiar. Se apresuró a acabar de ducharse y se envolvió en una toalla lo que era de cintura para abajo, saliendo con el cabello mojándole todo el torso.

Salió del baño y solo se fijó en la presencia de su hermano, el lo había llamado, parecía preocupado, ¿qué necedades le habrían contado?

-No Al, no estoy muerto, ni me han cortado el otro brazo, ni nada por el estilo, una simple bala...nada más-dijo al salir con los ojos cerrados, se giró para cerrar la puerta. Cuando los abrió, se alegró de haberse tapado. Se pasó la mano libre por la nuca, sonriendo nervioso, y saludó a Katherine cuando esta también lo hizo.

-Vaya, no sabía...que estabas aquí.-murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que ella también estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Pero en qué problemas te metiste esta vez?-corrió a preguntarle su hermano, aún visiblemente alarmado ya que no dejaba de mover sus gigantescos brazos de arriba para abajo- ¡Es que eres un bestiaaa!

-¡¿A quien llamas bestia, pedazo de hojalata!-reclamó Acero pateando a su hermano y luego brincando en un pie por el golpe.

-¡¡¡Pues a ti a quién más!-replicó Al. Katherine los detallaba divertida, Edward se comportaba de una manera tan distinta cuando estaba con su hermano a cuando estaba con alguien más...No quería matarlo, pero sabía muy bien que antes de todo tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Devil, para que este le contase todo sobre su pasado, como había prometido que haría.

-Bueno, sentaos si queréis saber qué ocurrió.-dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Así hicieron, y él comenzó a explicar cómo lo habían secuestrado y encerrado, que se habían puesto a hablar sobre matarlo, que le habían disparado y pegado, que tenía sus nombres como pistas...Y de que, si no fuera por una tal Osiris, él estaría muerto. Llegados a ese punto del relato, Katherine se levantó como movida por un resorte.

-Perdonadme, voy al baño.-dijo, yendo lo más rápido posible. Al entrar se quedó escuchando tras la puerta.

-Luego salí y bueno...Me encontré con...Kathe...Con Muerte.-tartamudeó, seguramente recordando aquel tierno abrazo que ambos se dieron.

-¿Que querrán estos asesinos contigo?-le preguntó Al a su hermano el cual negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-No lo sé, pero la verdad me alegro de que esa chica estuviese allí, si no, mi querido hermano, no estaría contándote todo esto...-suspiró el alquimista. Katherine abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Ed con la mano en la manilla.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó, tras varios segundos que los tres se observaron. Ella volvió a la realidad, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, no, mmm...Tú baño es más lindo que el mío, sólo eso-bromeó -Creo que, ya que he visto que estás mejor, me voy a ir. Yo...Hasta luego... ¡Y sécate bien o te constiparas!-le gritó mientras cerraba la puerta. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, nerviosa. Lo había conocido para prepararle una muerte. Lo había salvado de la misma. Tenía que aclararse porque si no, tanto sus recuerdos como su vida peligrarían.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo Edward Elric...?-le susurró al aire, y dejó que sus palabras se las llevara el viento, no podían estarle pasando esas cosas, ¿que tenía Ed de especial? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil asesinarlo si, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho, había presenciado como sus compañeros mataban a millares de personas y ella nunca se había preocupado ni sentido mal por ello? La brillante Osiris estaba perdiendo su estilo.

Había comenzado a caminar sin darse cuenta, y escuchó unas voces en la esquina de su camino. Reconoció la de Roy Mustang casi al instante, y aunque le habría encantado salir a saludarle, oyó como Riza era como casi siempre la otra hablante.

-Pe...Pero eso es...-decía la mujer.

-No, te equivocas, es cierto. Total y completamente cierto. Yo te quiero...-lo sabía. Desde el primer instante Katherine supo que ellos dos, o por lo menos él, sentían algo más que amistad o compañerismo el uno con el otro. Se fue pasillo abajo, por donde había venido, todo lo deprisa que pudo- Yo te quiero pedir dinero, Riza.

El día fuera del cuartel estaba plomizo, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y los truenos y relámpagos que las iluminaban predecían una fuerte tormenta, en los noticieros se hablaba de una tormenta eléctrica que sólo se daba cada tres o cuatro años. Katherine caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles mientras las lágrimas que caían al suelo quedaban plasmadas en él formando parte de las que las nubes botaban, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un rayo lo surcó, al parecer no sólo ella estaba triste, el cielo se acomodaba a su estado de animo.

Levantó la cabeza, y se sorprendió al encontrarse al otro lado de la calle, mojándose también, a un chico vestido del oeste, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello revuelto castaño claro escondido bajo el sombrero.

-¡¡¡BALA!-lo llamó. En realidad, él la estaba mirando fijamente, pero por culpa de la lluvia la morena no se había dado cuenta. Corrió hacia él- ¿qué haces en medio de la lluvia?

-¿Por qué, Osiris?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Ya lo sabes... ¿Por qué no nos dejaste matarlo?-otro relámpago.

-No pude...No sé...Yo no...-se intentó excusar, pero el hombre la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó, estaba realmente enojado, se notaba por sus pupilas dilatadas y por la manera que le brillaban la iris.

-¡¡¿Y SI DEVIL LO TOMA COMO UNA TRAICIÓN, QUE DEMONIOS VAS A HACER!-le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba más que furioso con ella, preocupado, pues Kriket, Vermillion, Cruz y él querían a la morena como si fuese su hermana, y por lo tanto la trataban y la protegían como tal. Pero eso, ella, nunca lo había notado o no había querido hacerlo.

-¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!-rugió la chica, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que su voz fue como el de una cría pequeña pidiendo a sus padres que no la regañen. Bala la soltó, pero siguió mirándola de la misma manera-No lo sé, Bala, no sé nada, yo...estoy más confundida que vosotros...más asustada...-se encogió sobre sí misma, auto abrazándose.

-Estás jugando a un juego peligroso, Osiris.-le advirtió.

-Para mí no es ningún juego.-dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara por culpa de la lluvia, al igual que la ropa. Tenía sus ojos brillantes y rojos, la nariz también colorada. Con ese aspecto parecía aún más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

Bala tenía intención de cogerla de la muñeca, pero notó a alguien acercarse corriendo hacía ellos y desvió su atención, encontrándose con que un joven rubio de más bien poca estatura y grandes ojos ambarinos, se acercaba cada vez más. Lo creyó insensato por salir de esa manera bajo la lluvia, y veloz agarró la muñeca de Katherine.

-Estás jugando a un juego peligroso.-repitió, antes de marcharse calle abajo y desaparecer casi al instante. Mordiéndose el labio, ella corrió en dirección contraria y Edward la siguió, perdiéndola de vista varias veces.

La chica se detuvo por el cansancio, la ropa al estar mojada la hacía mas lenta así que se dejó caer por una pared de ladrillos que formaba una esquina y allí empapada y sentada como estaba se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él, ella sin resistirse se recostó en el pecho del alquimista de Acero y con una mano se aferró a su camisa negra mientras Ed acariciaba su cabello con suavidad y le susurraba con dulzura al oído que dejase de llorar.

El chico, por dentro, se preguntaba qué demonios le había dicho aquel chico para dejarla de aquella manera, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para preguntarlo. No sin dificultades, tanto por las heridas como porque ella parecía un zombie y le costaba mucho que se moviera, logró ponerse en pie junto a ella y hacerla caminar hacia el cuartel. Allí la guió hasta su cuarto (el de Edward), abrió la puerta y dijo que se sentara. Al instante siguiente apareció con una de sus camisas negras y uno de sus pantalones, diciéndole que entrara en el baño a secarse con una de las toallas y a cambiarse. La chica lo miró sin ver, asintió y se metió en el lavabo, sin dejar de llorar.

'_Estás jugando a un juego peligroso.'_

Eso era lo que Bala le había dicho. Ella lo sabía. Si Devil se enteraba, mandaría matarla, y estaba segura de que tanto el mismo Bala, como Vermillion y Cruz, no dudarían ni un instante en matarla. Al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo, lo que siempre desde que los conocía habían hecho. Si un día aparecían por sorpresa con los trajes de matar puestos, ella no opondría resistencia. Porque era su castigo, y a Devil se lo debía todo. O eso creía ella.

Perdida en un mar de pensamientos confusos, fue vistiéndose poco a poco. Cuando salió, notó que el chico ya estaba preocupado de ver que tardaba tanto al salir. Su cara de alivio al verla abrir la puerta se lo demostró.

Edward le debía la vida. Se había ganado su cariño y por eso se la debía. No debería, no estaba bien… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo al ver que la mimaba, que se enfadaba y burlaba, que se preocupaba? Era como si la aceptara en una familia que él mismo no tenía (ni padre, ni madre, sólo un hermano de metal).

Katherine notó como la manga del brazo izquierdo del alquimista, además de pegarse a su piel por el agua, tenía una mancha roja que la recorría desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta la muñeca, el rubio se fijó en la mirada de la chica y se escondió el brazo detrás de la espalda.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó al ver como se limpiaba lentamente las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué sangra tu brazo?-respondió con otra pregunta la morena. Se preocupaba por el más que por ella misma, eso no debía ser así, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez por estos pensamientos, pero se volvió a pasar la manga por ellos, no iba a llorar...no de nuevo.

Edward le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, y se metió en su cuarto, reapareciendo poco después con una muda limpia y seca. Katherine sonrió al ver la mirada limpia, gentil y amable que él le ofrecía.

-¿Hoy no tenemos ningún trabajo?

-Mmm…No, anoche…-se calló, se mordió el labio y con cierto apuro continuó- Anoche el Alquimista de Fuego dijo que, después de lo que te pasó, mejor descansaras y que ya nos mandaría algo dentro de unos días.

-Vaya, no sabía que ese estúpido comandante pudiera ser tan considerado-se sobresaltó al ver que la chica no le reprimía a gritos por insultar a su adorado Roy Mustang-, ¿te encuentras bien?-¿era por él que había estado llorando?

-La verdad...-Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Katherine con una sonrisa.

-Anda dímelo, no soy bueno hablando, pero creo que sirvo para escuchar...

-No, no estoy bien...-aceptó tras unos segundos de silencio. El chico le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad así que le contó todo lo que vio y escuchó entre Roy y Riza, le prometió olvidarse del comandante a como de lugar.

El corazón de él dio un vuelco. Si la muchacha conseguía olvidar al moreno, las puertas estarían abiertas para él (y para cualquiera). Intentando no mostrar su felicidad, le ofreció una taza de té humeante la cual ella aceptó agradecida. Se sentaron en la mesa redonda del comedor y se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales, mientras un poco, cada uno pensaba en sus propios intereses.

-Edward...lo que dijiste sobre la única integrante de Westread...-Katherine se salió del tema de por que no tomaban leche ninguno de los dos-¿Lo dijiste en serio?-añadió bajando la mirada, el alquimista se levantó de la silla y se paró junto a ella, tomó su mano suavemente y la obligó a ponerse de pie de la misma manera, luego con la mano que tenía libre le subió el mentón.

-Nadie se merece que bajes tu mirada, nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie eso te hace inferior y sí, lo dije en serio, no me pareció mala persona, aunque dijo que me tenía lastima...creo que no quería verme muerto-sonrió el rubio.

La chica giró la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo que él tuviese que soltarla. Después volvió a mirarlo.

-Gracias…Pero… ¿Recuerdas algo de ella?

-Mmm…Creo que media más o menos lo mismo que tú cuando llevas esas estúpidas botas de plataforma.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ESTÚPIDAS?

-No grites, mujer. Reconoce que es una tontería llevar esas molestas cosas sólo para parecer más alta. Un día de estos harán que te mates.

-¡Pero si tu llevas algo semejante!

-Sí, bueno…-comentó, haciéndose el loco.


	10. La sonrisa que no se ve

Os estamos muy agradecidas por los reviews

Y me pregunto por qué ahora no deja contestarlos ¬¬''

Bueno, como sea Aquí el capítulo 10, íbamos a incluir un cacho más pero…así se queda más interesante, ¿no?

Ya se sabe que FMA no nos pertenece para nada, sólo Katherine/Osiris, Devil, Michelle, el Weastread y algún personaje individual.

También advertimos que es un Ed& personaje inventado (no vengáis pidiendo Winry, que va a ser que no xD), y como han preguntado en algún review…Por supuesto que habrá Roy&Riza (¿será eso un spoiler?xD).

**Capítulo 10:**

**La sonrisa que no se ve**

Un mes después, y con los sentimientos más a flor de piel que nunca, mandaron a Edward y Katherine a una nueva misión, esta vez junto a Alphonse, Michelle y Jonathan. Hasta Roy los acompañaría, nada más que para guiarles por la ciudad ya que él sí la conocía y quería escaquearse del papeleo (aunque esa parte la omitió). Debían encontrar una joya muy preciada por el país o algo así antes de que unos ladrones que estaban haciendo muchos atracos lo consiguiesen. Y estaba tan bien escondida, que era casi imposible encontrarla, y luego conseguirla.

Cuando subieron al tren solo había un vagón disponible por lo cual tuvieron que apretujarse en los sillones de este, Acero rogaba por sentarse junto a Kat, pero sabía muy bien que esta correría a los brazos de Roy, así que se resignó a la idea y aceptó el puesto que Michelle le señalaba golpeando el sofá con la mano. Al se sentó junto a él y el comandante, como predijo Ed, junto a Kat.

El viaje se les hizo tremendamente largo por culpa del apretujón, y por alguna razón el maquinista tenía terminantemente prohibido que nadie saliese de su vagón cuando el tren estaba en marcha. Una vez pisaron tierra firme, quieta, respiraron aire puro y estiraron piernas y brazos, se pusieron en camino.

-Oiga Coronel ¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir?-preguntó la morena de ojos azules aprovechando la oportunidad para agarrar el brazo de Roy y caminar junto a él sujeta a este.

-Primero, inspeccionaremos el museo donde la joya está...

-¡¡Vaya Mich...Estás tan linda hoy que te comería a BESOS!-el comentario de Edward, además de hacer que la chica se sonrojase hasta el cuello, interrumpió la frase del alquimista de fuego y causó una extraña sensación en el estomago de Katherine.

La rubia no dudó en colgarse del brazo de él, quien intentó hacerse el feliz, mientras todos se lo miraban extrañados (menos esta que rebosaba alegría). Katherine intentó hacer como si nada y escuchó lo que Roy explicaba, mientras que Al y Jonathan se encogían de hombros pensando que lo de colgarse de brazos era más cosa de monos.

Llegaron al museo, y como esperaban, el gerente del mismo salió demostrando su desesperación y su preocupación ante el posible secuestro de su preciada joya de valiosísima condición y también la que daba mayor reputación al museo. Cuando los vio llegar Roy sonrió esperando que se abalanzara sobre él pidiendo ayuda, pero se guindo a lloriquear en el cuello de Acero.

Al final les indicó por dónde debían ir, y los hizo entrar por una pequeña puerta que no parecía albergar nada en su interior. Les dijo que tuviesen mucho cuidado porque era todo como el nido de un demonio por el peligro, y se fue murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Roy abrió la puerta sin dificultades gracias a las llaves que les habían dado y todos vieron que el interior estaba a oscuras. Él mismo encendió en su mano una bola de fuego, y alumbrados por ella, entraron.

Caminaron despacio, temerosos de encontrarse con cualquier cosa extraña. John se había quedado a vigilar fuera que nadie se acercara, así que sólo eran cinco personas. Tuvieron que esquivar unos dardos venenosos, casi imprevisibles, que los asaltaron. Por suerte los primeros rebotaron todos en la armadura de Alphonse, advirtiéndolos.

Trampas como esas, había muchas, y aunque lograron esquivarlas, acabaron agotados y heridos. Ya entendían por qué el hombre se había puesto así al enseñarles el sitio. Pero hubo una que no pudieron esquivar. Una pared se abrió ante ellos, separando a Michelle y Alphonse del resto, y abriendo un agujero en el suelo por el cual cayeron Edward y Katherine. Luego, todo volvió a la normalidad, y Roy sintió que el sitio era muchísimo más peligroso de lo que se habían imaginado al principio.

-¡¡MICHELLE!-gritó Alphonse, agarrándola de la cintura para que no cayese hacia atrás, en ese vacío sin fondo. La chiquilla se aferró a él con un grito, que resonó débilmente durante un rato gracias al eco.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

-Que este lugar...Se está protegiendo demasiado bien... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mmm...Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme la vida-sonrió, con aquellos cabellos acabados en rulos cayéndole alrededor de su redonda y rosada cara. Parecía más muñeca de porcelana que persona, y si hubiese podido, Alphonse se hubiera sonrojado-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Al? Este lugar da escalofríos...

-De momento-respondió él-, podemos seguir uno de los dos caminos que se nos presentan.-dijo, señalando a ambos lados, donde un par de caminos estrechos se habrían paso.

Decidieron ir por el de la derecha y que si ese les fallaba volverían sobre sus pasos y cogerían el de la izquierda. Alphonse sospechaba que no les iba a ser tan fácil hacer eso en tal caso, pero no quería preocupar a Michelle.

Varias veces se resbaló la muchacha por culpa de aquellos zapatos de tacón que hacían difícil el camino, y siempre estuvo Alphonse para salvarla. Al principio ella le había parecido una niña bonita, rica y mimada, pero durante el trayecto había entablado conversación con ella y esa idea se le antojaba equivoca. Quizás verdaderamente le gustase Edward y por eso se comportaba de aquella manera tan infantil. Fuera como fuese, lo que sabía era que cada vez la veía más con ojos de chico que de conocido.

La chica sintió de repente un escalofrío, y delante de ellos distinguieron una puerta. Corrieron hacia ella, y vieron que estaba abierta. Cuando la atravesaron, se encontraron con una sala revestida de blanco donde el aire acondicionado estaba más fuerte de lo que debería. En frente de ellos, una estatua esculpida en hielo se alzaba, imponente, mirándolos con ojos severos. Inspeccionaron el lugar, preguntándose si la joya estaría allí, porque ya se habían dado cuenta de que no era la salida. No encontraron nada, y desanimados se dirigieron a la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-le preguntó, temblando, Michelle. El frío comenzaba a afectarla demasiado.

-No, pensé que tú…

-He sido yo.-oyeron que decía una voz desconocida tras ellos. Y entonces vieron, horrorizados, que la estatua no era una escultura, sino un ser que se movía. Y tanto que lo hacía, porque después de esas palabras no dudo en alzar su mazo de hielo y bajarlo precipitadamente contra ellos.

Alphonse empujó a Michelle, y ambos rodaron por el suelo. El chico armadura se levantó al instante, a pesar de su aspecto era bastante hábil, y le gritó a ella que no se moviera del lugar donde estaba.

Y la lucha comenzó.

La estatua de hielo lo miró y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Alphonse estaba preparado y creó un escudo con su brazo y gracias a la alquimia. Aturdida, la figura retrocedió un par de pasos, sin tardar demasiado en remontar y atacar con todas sus fuerzas. El escudo seguía ahí.

-¡Debemos hacer que se derrita!-escuchó la rubia que decía la voz de Alphonse- ¡¡Yo no sé si podré contra él, el metal de la armadura se está resintiendo por culpa del frío!

La chica asintió y buscó con la mirada el termostato del sitio. Lo vio justo encima de sus cabezas, en el techo. ¿Cómo podrían llegar hasta allí arriba?

Debía subirse sobre uno de los dos, pero… ¡No podía!

-¡¡Al!-Michelle discretamente le señaló el termostato que había en el techo, el alquimista captó enseguida la petición de la rubia y haciendo un circulo de transmutación rayando con la punta del pie el hielo que cubría el suelo, creo una escalera gigante hasta el termóstato, la estatua no la pasó por alto, la pequeña dio un salto y cayó en el séptimo escalón, después de todo ella también era parte de Westread y por lo tanto estaba entrenada para ese tipo de cosas, el ser de hielo comenzó a romper la escalera mientras Michelle esquivaba sus golpes hasta llegar al termostato y colocándolo en lo más caliente posible.

Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que se derritiese el ser y poder salir de allí. Al estaba realmente sorprendido, de la manera que era Michelle y con los vestidos que llevaba (sobretodo de los problemas que había tenido con los tacones momentos antes), jamás se hubiese imaginado que fuera tan tremendamente hábil. Ladeó la cabeza sin decir y omitiendo eso, le dijo que lo había hecho muy bien.

-Formamos un buen equipo.-replicó ella.

-Eso creo-si la armadura pudiese sonreír, lo hubiese hecho.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa...-dijo la pequeña rubia. El alquimista la miró sorprendido, ¿Como le iba a gustar su sonrisa si nunca la había visto, Michelle entendió el gesto del chico y sonriendo añadió- aunque no lo veas, no quiere decir que no esté allí ¿verdad, Al?

Él, sin saber qué decir, asintió con la cabeza, cohibido. Desde luego la chica parecía mucho más madura de lo que al principio había imaginado.

Mientras, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, Edward y Katherine se despertaban a penas, con dolor de cuerpo y cabeza. Estaban como en un pozo, oscuro y frío. Dieron un respingo. Al rubio le corría un hilillo de sangre por la frente, mientras que la chica solo tenía uno que otro raspón.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el alquimista a la morena quien asintió con la cabeza, de no ser por la oscuridad Edward hubiese notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de Katherine, estaba sola...con él en la oscuridad_...completamente solos, él y ella_

-¿Y tú? Deja que te mire esa herida...-en seguida se arrepintió. Sintió en su cuello la respiración entrecortada del chico, y se sonrojó mientras sacaba una venda del bolsillo- No tengo nada para limpiarte, pero por lo menos pararemos la hemorragia...-dijo, envolviéndole la cabeza con manos temblorosas. El chico no pudo resistirlo más. La agarró por la cintura, la atrajo a él y hundió la cara en su pecho.

-¿Edward que estás...?-El corazón de Katherine se aceleró más aun, podía escuchar su palpitar, y además el dulce susurró del chico en su oído la puso más nerviosa.

-No digas nada...solo déjame disfrutar esto ¿sí?-le pidió. Ella simplemente se aferró a su camisa como hizo ese día de tormenta cuando escuchó la supuesta declaración hecha por Roy hacia Riza.

Se preguntó que ocurría, pero temía romper el encantamiento. Se le hacía tan agradable estar abrazada a él, que empezaba a creer que algo fallaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-no pudo resistirse más.

-Yo...-la chica notó cómo se aferraba más a ella.

-Dime.

El alquimista guardó silencio y la morena sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cada vez más y más al igual que su corazón latía con más intensidad, algo le pasaba con el rubio, pero no, ella no podía, no de Edward Elric, no de la persona que tenía que matar-Dime-volvió a pedir sin saber por que le ansiaba tanto que el chico le dijese lo que esperaba escuchar, o...tal vez, si lo sabía.


	11. De amores y rencores

**Yeah, capítulo 11 Waaaaaah, por favor, qué lindo es Edo-kun No, eso no era lo que quería decir…xD**

**Decímos** **que gracias por los reviews**

**Disfrutad el capítulo**

**Por desgracia FMA no nos pertenece (de ser así, seguro que Winry no existiría, jojojoxD), y esto lo hacemos por pura diversión sin cobrar nada.**

**Capítulo 11**

**De amores y rencores**

-Necesito tenerte cerca, verte, olerte, tocarte, porque si no...Creo enloquecer. Eres mi droga, Katherine, creo que...Me estoy enamorando de ti.-dijo a media voz, temiendo que ella lo odiase por decirle aquellas palabras. En vez de eso, notó que las manos que tenía en su espalda se soltaban, y que ella se separaba de él. Vio que se mordía el labio, que movía la cabeza dejando que algunos mechones le cayeran encima, y que luego volvía a mirarlo. Y vio que en sus ojos azules una chispa de pena y miedo brilló, aunque no supo identificarlo de esa manera.

-Me...Me halagas mucho, Edward...Pero...

-Pero a ti te gusta Roy Mustang, lo sé.

-No es sólo eso...es que también...

-También está Michelle, aja, también lo sé-volvió a robarle la frase. Ella asintió pero sin saber muy bien por qué se volvió a abrazar a Ed, se dejó caer en sus brazos y se recostó en su pecho, el alquimista acarició su cabello y ella se dio cuenta que en esa caricia no había un solo rasgo de rencor, ni odio por no corresponderle, únicamente el intento de un chico de proteger a la persona que al parecer había robado su corazón.

Se estremeció entre sus brazos, y no hizo nada para que dejase de acariciarle el cabello con ternura. Estaba realmente a gusto. Sí, le gustaba Roy, pero Edward tenía algo especial que hacía que también lo quisiera tener cerca. Muy cerca.

-Edward... ¿Por qué...?-susurró Kat cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más aun el calor y el olor del rubio.

-¿Por que qué?...

-¿Por qué haces que me sienta así? ¿Por qué me confundes de esta manera?-preguntó aunque las preguntas fuesen más para el aire que para el chico que acababa de dibujar una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Katherine…si tú supieras que el corazón se me queda sin palabras para decirte lo grande que es lo que siento, me siento vacío al tenerte solo en sueños, no entiendo todo esto, no me había pasado nunca, ni siquiera con Winry…-susurró de nuevo al oído de la morena la cual se estremeció al sentir como el cuerpo de Edward temblaba, lo casual era que no había frío en el lugar en el que estaban encerrados, aunque cayó en cuenta que él no era el único que temblaba, ella también lo hacía.

Mirándose a los ojos, los dos jóvenes no se percataron de que sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca. Sus narices rozándose, su aliento el uno sobre el otro, y no existía nada más, ni tan siquiera esa corta distancia que cada segundo que pasaba, era menor. Llegaron a sentir un roce de labios, o quizás fue imaginación de ambos, cuando escucharon una alegre voz de adulto llamarlos.

-¡¡Muerte, Acero! ¿Estáis allí?-la voz de Roy retumbó en los oídos de ambos, devolviéndolos a la realidad de golpe, Katherine observó unos segundos más los ojos dorados del rubio, le brillaban de una forma tan especial, y al parecer él estaba pensando y haciendo lo mismo pero con y referente a ella, sintió como algo se removió dentro suyo. Se separó bruscamente. Ella no sentía nada por Edward. Debía matarlo, así que NO podía sentir nada por él. Se levantó deprisa y corrió junto a Roy, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada cargada de tristeza al chico, como si se disculpara. Él suspiró, y no dijo nada mientras se ponía en pie también.

El comandante al verla salir gritando "Aquí estoy" la abrazó con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa, al parecer una de las cosas que había soñado no fue tan mágica como ella se lo imaginó...No podía ser, el sentimiento por el Fuego se desvanecía como si este mismo lo quemase pero se dio cuenta que era Acero el que lo apagaba, esa flama que había en su corazón por Roy Mustang la había opacado otro sentimiento más fuerte, se percató de ello cuando el calor del moreno no le daba la misma seguridad que el estar sumida en un abrazo con Edward. El rubio salió pasándose una mano por el cabello y por lo tanto regándose la sangre que le corría por la frente, bajó la mirada y sonrió triste e irónico al ver a su amada Katherine atrapada en un tierno abrazo con el militar.

La chica se separó de Roy, y miró el suelo nerviosa. Estaba hecha un lío, y se daba cuenta de que era cada vez más difícil mantener distancias entre lo que era el trabajo, y lo sentimental. Cogió la mano de la comandante, sonrojada, y mirando a Ed cogió también la suya. Las dos le transmitían cosas muy diferentes.

-Sa...Salgamos de aquí-tartamudeó-. Guíenos Coronel.

Roy les explicó mientras se marchaba cómo los había encontrado, y cuando salieron fuera se encontraron con que Michelle y Alphonse hablaban en la calle tan alegres, esperándolos. Al verlo, la rubia no dudó en lanzarse sobre Edward, pasando por alto el que estuviese agarrado de la mano de Osiris.

-Dios, Dios... ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Estaba tan asustada...creí...creí que...-la pequeña no terminó de balbucear pues Edward la había atraído hacia él soltándole bruscamente la mano a Kat y le había plantado un beso en los labios a la rubia. La morena se sorprendió al principio, pero entendiendo por qué lo hacía, y pareciéndole tan a su estilo, tan infantil, intentó hacerse la tranquila cuando se separaban y les dijo:

-Mich, muchas gracias por preocuparte, eh. Y Edward, no deberías andar haciendo esas cosas en lugares tan...públicos.-cogió más firmemente la mano de Roy y, esbozando una triste sonrisa, lo llevó hasta donde estaba Alphonse. A lo lejos vio que Kriket se acercaba también.

No querían mirarse a la cara. Al día siguiente, tanto Edward como Katherine se evitaban, como creyendo que si sus miradas se cruzaban iban a matarse, o aún peor, abrazarse. Y la chica había tomado una decisión. Debía reafirmar su amor por Roy, no podía desvanecerse. Le daba igual que este fuera mayor, pero necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría en lo que se refería al Alquimista de Acero y aquella era la única manera.

-Cronel, Muerte requiere verlo, dice que necesita hablar urgente con usted a solas-la cabeza de Riza Hawkeye se asomó por la puerta para informar al Alquimista de la Llama la audiencia que la morena había mandando a pedir. Roy asintió y con una seña de la mano le hizo entender a Riza que la dejase pasar.

-Buenos días.-dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Katherine se sonrojó, pero no titubeó un ápice al alzar la cabeza, ponerse recta y decir.

-Señor, solicito tener una cena con usted.

Roy primero se sorprendió pero luego sonrió pícaro hacia la joven, ella se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de superioridad que le hechizaba del comandante, pero se le vino a la cabeza la dulce del Alquimista de Acero cuando la abrazó confiándole lo que sentía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos intentando sacar la imagen del rubio de su mente. La voz de su adorado Roy la terminó de sacar de su ensimismamiento.

-Katherine... ¿Me escuchas?-se había puesto de pie apoyando las manos en el escritorio y estaba relativamente cerca de ella, aunque se dio cuenta de ello, su corazón no latió más rápido de lo normal.

-Eh...Sí, coronel...-se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre, pero no dijo nada sobre eso-Entonces... ¿A qué hora dijo y dónde?

-La invitación la has hecho tú, así que tú pones las bases.-sonrió de nuevo, enderezándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo...Venga usted a las nueve a mi habitación…-que raro le sonó aquello-. Cenaremos en mi cuarto, así comprobará lo buena cocinera que es esta Alquimista de la Muerte.-intentó hacer, en vano, una gracia. El chico de ojos negros sonrió mientras la morena se daba la vuelta y salía del despacho de Mustang. Riza entró al ella salir y se le encaró al comandante.

-Señor, no es bueno que le dé ilus...

-Teniente primera, sepa que Muerte ya no está enamorada de mí...creo que alguien más está tomando mi lugar...-interrumpió en media frase a la rubia que lo observaba confundida, luego suspiró resignada y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, ya sabría él por qué decía esas cosas.

Mientras caminaba, Katherine no pudo dejar de preguntarse si hacía bien. Luego se reprendía por planteárselo siquiera, ¡hacía genial! chocó con alguien, y cayó al suelo mientras escuchaba un estruendo.

-Vaya...Buenos días, Al...-dijo, frotándose la cara.

-Parece que tienes prisa…

-No, yo…

-Oye, Katherine, tengo una pregunta… ¿puedo hacértela?

-Eeer…Sí. Sí, claro.-lo miró, extrañada. Se llevaba bien con Alphonse, aunque no eran lo que se decía amigos, y le parecía bastante raro que de repente se pusiera tan serio con ella.

-Mi hermano desde ayer está muy extraño, y me sorprendió mucho…Bueno, ese beso que le dio a Michelle-pareció decir aquello con un toque rencoroso- me sorprendió bastante. Creo que tú…

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!-lo interrumpió, en el preciso momento que Edward asomaba por allí. Lo señaló con un dedo acusador- ¡Su vida, a mi me importa poco!-y se marchó pisando fuerte el suelo. El rubio suspiró, y su hermano lo miró consternado, entendiendo al instante que había metido la pata.

Katherine sabía que había hecho mal, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo se había declarado, ella lo había rechazado de la peor manera, corriendo hacia Roy, y él había besado a Michelle como venganza.

Se había prometido que eso a ella poco le daba, pero era difícil disimular cuando sí que le dolía. Se metió en su cuarto cual huracán, y no sintió una presencia que tenía detrás y que la cogió por la cintura con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo.

-Tan bella como siempre, Osiris. Pero oh…Hueles a hombre.- ¿era posible que sólo con estar cerca, la fragancia de Roy Mustang se le hubiera pegado?

-¿Qué pasa, Vermillion?-intentó que la soltara, pero él lejos de hacerlo la cogió con más fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-Sabemos qué ocurrió allá dentro, ayer…-se puso tensa.

-No sé…No sé de qué me estás hablando.-volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. Vermillion rió y la soltó.

-No te asustes, no vamos a decirle nada a Devil. Pero…-la cogió de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo, y le agarró la barbilla para levantársela y que se encontrarse con sus lentillas rojas- No puedes enamorarte de él, Osiris, es peligroso. Tenemos que matarlo.

-Lo sé, pero es él el que se me declaró, no yo.

-Sólo te estoy avisando.

-Pues gracias.-se libró de él y auto abrazándose miró por a ventana abierta.

-Quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?-ella asintió. Antes de desaparecer, el chico le besó la mejilla.


	12. Ruegos

Aquí otro capítulo. Lo pedisteis más largo, pues más largo os lo traemos XD

También decís que lía un poco…decid en qué lía que lo explicaremos.

Por cierto, a veces veréis cosas que los personajes saben y que no ocurren hasta el final del anime, o que sucede algo igual que el anime o la película, pero no es así…No sé si me explico. Eso sí lía, lo sentimos…

FMA, por desgracia, no nos pertenece.

Por cierto, vi la peli, hoy la vi () (Aredhel)

**Capítulo 12**

**Ruegos**

Llegada la noche, Katherine ya lo tenía todo preparado, y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Roy. Se había vestido lo mejor que había podido: una camisa azul marino anudada a la barriga, con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas anchas. Los pantalones eran de campana, y seguía llevando sus queridas botas para parecer más alta.

Pasada una media hora de esperar comenzó a desesperarse, el comandante era muy puntual, ¿Y si no quería ir? ¿O si tal vez le ocurrió algo? el golpeteo de una puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa fue a abrir. Al llegar frente al portal respiró hondo y la abrió, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que no era precisamente Roy quien estaba allí, si no ese rubio imbécil que le causaba tanta confusión y tantos sentimientos inmensamente fuertes el que la miraba con sus ojos dorados que hacían que sus piernas temblasen.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.-le preguntó, cortante, y apartando la mirada. No podía sostenérsela, porque no sabía si iba a abrazarlo o pegarlo. Él, a diferencia, parecía haberse quedado sin habla al verla tan hermosa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, esta vez preocupada.

-Eeesto...Sí, sí. Claro, es sólo que...Bueno, estás...-negó con la cabeza-No he venido para eso.

-¿Para qué, entonces?

-Para explicarte que lo de Michelle fue sólo...un arrebato infantil...

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Acero-la chica sonrió, pero con frialdad, con toda la que poseía-. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida no es asunto mío, ya se lo dije a tu hermano, creo que lo escuchaste.

-Pero mi declaración...Era de ver...-no pudo acabar, porque escucharon pasos acercándose deprisa y al ver quién era, se encontraron con un Roy Mustang completamente arreglado para la ocasión-Oh...-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, entendiendo. Genial. Se enamoraba por primera vez, y no sólo lo echaba a perder todo sino que encima se presentaba a verla en el en el momento menos oportuno. Se maldijo por ello-Perdona, así que...Sí estabas ocupada-se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza-.Que vaya bien.-dijo, y se marchó sin tan siquiera mirar al comandante. Este, en cambio, sí lo vio.

-¿Se encuentra bien Acero?

-No lo sé, ya le preguntará a él.-al hombre le sorprendió la forma cortante en la que le había contestado, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación y lo dejó estar. Una vez dentro, no pudo dejar de observar el cuarto, sonrisa en boca.

-Se nota que es el piso de una mujer.

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.-sonrió, esta vez sí cálida, Katherine.

El alquimista de Acero golpeó con su automail la pared del pasillo siguiente al de la habitación de Kat. Se apoyó en el tapiz de la estructura de bloque y negó con la cabeza, tenía que sacarse a Muerte de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su alma...pero sobre todo de su corazón, ella no era para él y lo sabía.

-...Entonces ¿Por que demonios me aferro a que sí lo seas...? Maldita sea-susurró para sí. Era una guerra sin armas y destinada a perder. -¿Como se gana una guerra...si ya no hay fuerzas para ponerse de pie...?

Sentados a la mesa, el comandante y Katherine cenaban. La luz era escasa, así lo había planeado la chica, e iba a ser una cena perfecta, la aparición de Edward antes no iba a destrozar sus planes. La conversación era fluida, aunque banal. Los dos se habían dado perfecta cuenta... ¿pero qué podían hacer?

-Y entonces le quemé todooo el trasero.-rió Roy, y Katherine lo acompañó en sus risas, disfrutando de su elegante presencia. Sí, porque él era guapo y apuesto, a diferencia de ese enano chillón, con sus ojos tan vivos y llenos de cariño... ¡No! Si iba por mal camino, se perdería y no podría regresar.

-¿Y no se enfadó porque le hizo eso?

-Sí, jaja, y tanto que lo hizo. En esos casos me recuerda bastante a Acero, ¿Sabes?-Katherine bajó la mirada, y él lo notó-Muerte, no sé qué cosa pasó con Acero, pero deberíais hablarlo, no es nada bueno callarse las cosas, aunque no lo parezca Edward Elric es un buen chi...-lo calló. Lo calló de la única manera que se le había ocurrido. E intentó con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando lo demás, disfrutar. Al principio el comandante se resistió, luego no pudo evitar dejarse llevar un poco y pasarle una mano por la cabeza, pero en seguida se arrepintió y se apartó de ella, en quien resaltaba todo el rojo de su cara.

-¿Tu primer beso, Muerte?-no respondió y volteó la mirada- No deberías dármelo a mí. Ni tan siquiera me amas...

-¡¡Yo sí...!

-Y aún en el caso de que lo hicieras, soy demasiado mayor para ti, preciosa.

-Pe...Pero...Cor...-no le salían las palabras, y se mordió el labio en un intento de retener las lágrimas. Fue en vano. No sabía exactamente por qué lloraba, ¿dolor por el rechazo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Orgullo roto? no lo sabía. Roy rodeó la mesa, y con el amor de un padre hacia su hija la abrazó intentando reconfortarla, diciéndole que podía liberar todas esas penas en su pecho si quería, pero marcando la distancia porque nunca podría haber nada entre ellos dos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Roy se acercó a Katherine y la besó en la frente, ella sonrió feliz de no haber perdido ese trato con Mustang, aunque ambos se despidieron con un "Adiós" algo bajo. Al llegar a la puerta la voz de Kat hizo que el comandante se voltease.

-¿Como supo que no...-un suspiro había salido de sus labios-que no le amaba?-había terminado de decir. Roy al girarse y mirarla dulce con sus ojos negros sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, una pista me la dio ese suave sonrojo en tus mejillas cuando ciertos ojos dorados se encuentran con los tuyos...creo que amas a otra persona Katherine, no a mí, por eso lo sé.-explicó sin darle tiempo a responder, pues había estado abriendo la puerta mientras hablaba y cuando terminó la frase la cerró tras de sí.

Abatida, dejó que sus pies la llevaran hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre este. Se sentía agotada, como si no hubiera descansado en siglos. Las palabras del coronel habían caído como losas sobre sus hombros... ¿desde cuándo sentía algo por Acero? No estaba segura, pero lo que sí se prometió, de nuevo, es que debía olvidarlo cuando antes. No sabía cuándo irían a matarlo, y dudaba de verdad poder salvarle la vida...Otra vez.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su armario la ropa de Osiris. Eso le daría fuerzas para olvidarse de él, porque necesitaba ser Osiris para recuperar sus recuerdos. Quería saber cómo había llegado a donde estaba, quería saber por qué estaba en manos de Devil y sobretodo quería saber...quién demonios era ella.

-Osiris, ayúdame por favor...-suplicó, aferrándose a la ropa.

Ni Acero ni muerte pudieron dormir, y como si sus almas estuviese conectadas, él uno no podía dormir a causa del otro. Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando Edward decidió dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, y por supuesto olvidar la imagen de Katherine con esa camisa azul marino. Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar y a pasar el día intentando borrar a la morena de su mente.

-Hola, Al.-saludó a la brillante armadura mientras se sostenía el sobretodo rojo de un hombro con un dedo.

-Buenos días-respondió al saludo. Los murmullos de los demás militares y alquimistas que desayunaban eran impresionantes y lo aturdían un poco, pero una conversación en especial de dos chicas residentes que tenía junto a é,l hizo que algo dentro suyo se partiese a cada palabra pronunciada por ellas.

-¿Te enteraste?-le decía una a la otra, la cual negaba con la cabeza-Al parecer, la Alquimista de la Muerte besó ayer por la noche ¡¡Al coronel! Dios, que suerte tiene esa chica, aunque yo prefiero a Acero, es más lindo, por cierto también escuché que está en una misión con él-el tono de emoción pasó rápidamente a uno de tristeza. El rubio apretó los puños, herido, y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Hermano?-lo llamó Alphonse cuando el alquimista se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, y este lo había detenido tomándolo de un brazo. Edward se soltó de Alponshe con un movimiento brusco del mismo.

-Déjame Al...necesito estar solo.-pidió desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Así que había acabado besándolo. Claro, era normal, ¿Para qué si no habían quedado para cenar juntos? Se sentía estúpido. Estúpido y herido, y enfadado y triste. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería golpear. Pero sólo había una manera de, por lo menos, limpiar su orgullo, ya que algo debía salvar como mínimo.

Se fue en busca de Katherine, y no tardó en encontrarla en el mismo árbol que cuando la presentaron como la alquimista que seria su compañera. Estaba leyendo, cómo no. Se acercó con paso decidido a ella, y sin darle tiempo siquiera para que levantara la mirada le arrebató el libro de las manos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Acero, yo ya te dije que...

-Era mentira. Lo que te dije anteayer...No te quiero, ni me gustas siquiera. Sólo estaba comprobando que tal eras como persona, y ya lo he comprobado, casi te besas conmigo...Pero en la misma noche del día siguiente besas al comandante y repartes la noticia por todo el lugar. Te felicito, Muerte, todas te tienen envidia.

La chica se confundió al principio, pero luego se levantó de un salto. Estaba segura de que el coronel no había dicho nada, y de que no había nadie cerca espiando. Así que seguramente les habían grabado, y en los cuartos no solía haber cámaras de vigilancia…Vermillion. ¿Qué haría en su cuarto si no asegurarse de que no mantenía relación extra oficial con Edward? Y seguro que había hecho correr el rumor para que llegase a oídos del muchacho y este le reprochase y se olvidase de ella. Así la cosa estaría tranquila. Conocía demasiado bien al pelirrojo, y se dijo a sí misma que sólo podía haber sido eso.

-Ámame o no, Acero, eso me importa menos que tu nombre. Y ahora, si me haces el favor, devuélveme el libro.-a desgana, y muy enfadado, él lo hizo. En ese preciso momento los llamaron al despacho del coronel, y el corazón de Katherine se aceleró, temeroso de que él creyese que la culpa había sido suya, que había querido beneficiarse de aquel beso o algo por el estilo…Edward notó que se puso tensa, pero no pensaba a ayudarla.

Fueron juntos, aunque sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra, al despacho del militar. Una vez allí, entraron y se lo encontraron sentado tras su escritorio, sonriendo como siempre.

-¡Oh, pequeñín, qué alegría verte!-rió, con alegría, el hombre.

-¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MI CASA ESTÁ BAJO LA SUELA DE TU ZAPATO?- Roy se sorprendió, por mucho que se metiese con él Acero no solía alterarse tanto. Intentó quitarle importancia al hecho, suponiendo a qué venía, saludó también a Katherine.

-No sé cómo han comenzado esos rumores, Muerte-le dijo, además-, pero tranquila, el culpable será escarmentado por mentir.-y le guiñó disimuladamente el ojo, haciendo que la muchacha le sonriera feliz.

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado, Coronel?

-Que poco respetuoso con tus superiores, inferior de Acero…-se burló, de nuevo, aun a sabiendas de que provocarlo podía desatar un huracán- Ha habido una nueva muerte, bueno en realidad varias, no muy lejos de aquí, por parte de ese grupo llamado Westread-Katherine se mantuvo impasible-. Pensé que podríais ir a investigar el lugar.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a estar buscando asesinos por ti-le espetó Edward, quería salir de allí, no podía seguir viendo como el coronel le sonreía a Kat y esta le correspondía la sonrisa.

-Acero, es una…

-No pienso cumplirla…-interrumpió el rubio a Roy a media frase, se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.

-Ed, están tras Muerte-mintió Mustang. El alquimista de Acero detuvo en seco la mano que tenía estirada para abrir la manilla de la puerta, los mechones de su cabello rubio le taparon los ojos.

-No me importa-susurró antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para que lo llenase de fuerza para salir del despacho, cosa que hizo. Katherine bajó la mirada, Roy se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella se dejó envolver en los brazos del coronel rompiendo a llorar en silencio.

-Es un idiota…¡¡IDIOTA!-gritó ella. El rubio que escuchaba detrás de la puerta suspiró resignado-Debes estar equivocado…Tienes que estarlo, ¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO...!-el Alquimista, que no quiso escuchar nada más de lo que tenía que decir ella, se largó- ¡Estar enamorada de él!-acabó la frase en un susurro, y se aferró más a Roy. ¿Por qué todo le indicaba que no debía amarlo y, en cambio, su corazón la torturaba?

-Muerte...No, Katherine, Kat-la apartó de sí el coronel, hablándole con dulzura-. Deberías ir a hablar con él, y hacerle tragar que tu vida peligra. Creo que será la única manera de que vaya...-ella levantó su mirada azul marino, se secó las lágrimas y sin mediar palabras de agradecimiento porque no hacía falta, se marchó.

-¡¡ACERO!-lo llamó, al verlo caminando por el pasillo. Él hizo caso omiso- ¡¡ENANO DE PACOTILLA!

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-replicó este, resoplando pero sin girarse, sólo se detuvo.

-¿Sabes que no quiero morir?

-Poco debería importarme a mí.

-Yo sé que lo que me pase te da completamente igual...-le susurró deteniéndose detrás de él al tiempo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta-pero, si yo muero, no podré saber quien soy o de dónde vengo, cuando sepa eso puedo morir en paz, pero...mientras tanto no puedo, lo siento, sé que lo que más deseas es verme muerta, sería muy irónico ver los diarios "Alquimista de la Muerte, muerta" o mejor dicho...asesinada…

Ed, como movido por un resorte, se dio media vuelta, y la vio seria, seria como nunca. Y con los ojos azules mirándolo de una manera que no supo descifrar, pero que estaban entre el lloro y el ruego, y también el desafío. Vio que temblaba levemente.

-¿Sabes, Acero? Te golpearía aquí mismo, pero no voy a hacerlo, necesito tu ayuda para este trabajo.-e hizo algo que él jamás se hubiera imaginado: se puso de rodillas en el suelo, inclinó la cabeza hasta que el cabello le cayó hacia delante, rozando con las puntas el suelo, y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo por delante de él, le pidió que la acompañara en el cometido.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, y tomó los hombros de la chica entre sus manos haciendo que su cabeza se levantase y sus ojos se encontraran. Y así arrodillado como estaba la atrajo hacia él con los brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo, él dándole a entender que aceptaba la misión y que la amaba, a pesar de lo que había dicho, y ella, que sólo se dejaba llevar por el olor del alquimista, se dio cuenta que no tenía que amarlo...pero ese sentimiento que crecía hacia el chico no lo había sentido ni siquiera por el coronel.

A la mañana siguiente ya partían, esta vez solos, hacia su nuevo trabajo. Katherine le había preguntado al Kriket sobre esos asesinatos, y él le había dicho que eran trabajitos de menor importancia que Devil les había mandado, y que todavía no habían acabado. Habían quedado en que ella no se entrometería, pero de alguna manera tenían que hacer que Edward no sospechase nada, y que creyese que sí la buscaban a ella también.

Caminaron largo rato sin cruzar palabra, de vez en cuando el uno le lanzaba pequeñas miradas al otro, disimuladamente. Hacia calor, así que el rubio llevaba el sobretodo rojo colgando de un hombro como solía hacer, con la camisa negra un poco abierta, cosa que Katherine no podía dejar de observar o de detallar.

Llegaron a la posada que les habían asignado, la noche ya caía porque habían salido de tarde así que entraron y dejaron sus pocas pertenencias en el cuarto que les había sido asignado a cada uno. Al salir, Katherine encarnó una ceja.

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Que te vaya bien.-le dijo él intentando aparentar impasibilidad, pero dentro de sí resonaba su propia voz diciendo _'La buscan a ella, así que voy a vigilar...Que no le suceda nada'._

También en tirantes porque aún no refrescaba, pero con una chaqueta atada en la cintura, Katherine salió de allí y buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, notando que estaban nada más a unos cuantos metros. A través de Kriket habían quedado en que harían un pequeño teatro, seguros de que el rubio los vería. Este mismo era el que estaba espiándola, escondido de mala manera detrás de un árbol que había junto a la puerta del hostal. La chica continuó su camino, intentando no demostrar que le gustaba que el chico expusiese sin pretenderlo sus sentimientos de aquella manera. No tardaron en ver a un hombre vestido con un traje totalmente negro, al igual que su capa, donde resaltaban una W y una R entrelazadas. Su cabello color del azabache bailaba con el escaso viento que azotaba el lugar, y sus ojos sonrieron al ver a la chica.

A Edward le dio un vuelvo el corazón al entender al instante quién era, pero no se movió del sitio. Antes quería descubrir si le decía algo a Katherine, o la dejaba estar (cosa que dudaba). Y aunque solía ser bastante impulsivo, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía y se dijo que por Katherine seria la sorpresa si algo se le escapaba de las manos a ella.

-Buenas noches, damisela.-Cruz se inclinó un poco ante la muchacha, y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Y qué hace…Con una máscara?

-Quiero matarla.-fue la simple respuesta, antes de que tuviera que esquivar un golpe directo a la cara.

Katherine, fusionando el poder que tenía como nigromante, la Domadora de Muertos (como la llamaban algunos), y el de la alquimia prestado por Kriket y todo lo que sabía de eso para que Edward, detrás de ellos, observando expectante, no sospechara nada, hizo que del suelo salieron pequeños cadáveres de animales como pájaros o perros, que había sentido estaban por allí aunque fuera en estado de descomposición. Su contrincante, en cambio, había escrito con el pie y en el suelo una cruz, que pareció brillar bajo él, para hacer como por arte de magia una espada en la mano, la cual empuñó hacia Katherine con elegancia.

-El Señor está conmigo.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero...¡¡No creo en tu Señor!-exclamó Katherine soplando su mano y haciendo que la manada de animales volara a gran velocidad hacia el sacerdote. Este logró cortar algunos a la mitad o en tres partes, pero mientras más destruía más aparecían, clavó sus ojos sobre Kat y esta se dio cuenta que se había pasado así que, con disimulo, sopló su mano de nuevo y algunos animales desaparecieron, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y con la mano que tenía libre la agarró por el cuello y acercó, con la otra, la espada a su estómago.

-¿Crees que se lo está creyendo?-le susurró Osiris a Cruz, el cual asintió sonriendo.

Escondido donde estaba, Edward adelantó un paso al ver la situación de Katherine, pero se detuvo al ver que ella solita había golpeado en la entrepierna (fingidamente, pero eso él no lo sabía) al enemigo, quien dejó caer la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante.

-No lo haces nada mal...pero se te olvidó algo-sonrió cínico el sacerdote.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?-le espetó ella apuntándolo con su propia espada, amenazadoramente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre, sabía lo que iba a decir.

-¡¡Westread nunca trabaja solo!-exclamó él y ella lo acompañó con un movimiento de labios, sintió como algo cayó pesadamente tras de ella y como se levantaba y le tapaba la boca poniéndole una navaja en el cuello, dejó caer la espada de Cruz.

-Preciosa, estás en nuestras manos.-escuchó que decía la provocativa y sensual voz de Vermillion. Puso cara de sorpresa, a pesar de estar riendo por dentro. Todo aquello le parecía muy gracioso. Bala la rodeó hasta quedarse al lado de Cruz, y la apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola.

-Así que...Estoy rodeada...-suspiró. Edward, que vio conveniente salir de una buena vez, apoyó la mano en el suelo e hizo que donde estaban ellos cuatro, se convirtiera en una plataforma de metal que subió y los hizo tambalearse hasta caer de culo.

-¡Tienes ayuda! ¡Por esta vez, te dejaremos estar!-dijo un Cruz fingidamente sorprendido antes de desaparecer junto a los otros.

Tan desconcertado se quedó Edward que no se dio cuenta del excesivo poder que había puesto a su ataque-defensa, se dio cuenta de que la morena se rascaba con dolor la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó corriendo hacia ella, ese brillo de preocupación y desesperación en los ojos dorados del rubio se mezclaban con el miedo de perder a la persona que amaba. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la detalló, temblando. Esos asesinos la habían tenido en sus manos.

-Bala, dispara ¡¡mátalo ahora que puedes, hazlo! Mátalo ahora que Osiris no puede salvarlo-exigió Cruz mientras Bala apuntaba con la pistola al cuello del alquimista.

-Como digas.-de nuevo lo acometía aquella sed de sangre, y apretó el gatillo. Katherine intuía que lo iba a hacer, así que cuando aceptó la mano que Edward le ofrecía para levantarse, seguidamente lo empujó hacia un lado. La bala le penetró en el hombro y ella chilló. Y él no supo qué ocurría, ni qué hacer.

El terror se apoderó de él al ver cómo la ropa de Kat comenzaba a tomar un tono entre rojo y morado ante el contraste azul marino de su camisa. La chica agarró a Ed por la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella, al tiempo que una segunda bala pasaba rozándole la cabeza, lo abrazó para servirle como escudo en caso de que Bala volviese a disparar, sus compañeros se fueron dando un resoplido, ya hablarían con Katherine y le pedirían disculpas.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio y solo existían ellos dos, Acero y Osiris, ambos formando una sola persona en ese abrazo, él rompió un pedazo de tela de su pantalón y lo amarró con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza en el brazo de Katherine la cual cerró los ojos ante el dolor que le provocaba la herida. Luego se puso de pie y la cargó, aunque ella había protestado que podía caminar y que el tiro fue en su brazo mas no en su pierna, pero Ed se negó rotundamente a la idea así que la levantó del suelo.

La llevó de nuevo al hotel donde pidió a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia. Esta no se hizo de rogar y al poco rato escucharon el sonido que indicaba su proximidad. Salía tanta sangre que Katherine empezaba a marearse y perder la vista.

Los paramédicos se la quitaron de los brazos a Ed, quien estaba lleno de su sangre, el chico se levantó de golpe mientras ella como pudo se aferró a la camisa del muchacho.

-No...Me dejes...sola...-le pidió en un susurró casi inaudible. Este asintió y le agarró la mano, para transmitirle fuerza. Le dijeron que se fuese, pero con enseñar lo que lo adjudicaba como militar le dejaron estar en el box. Abrieron más la herida de la chica y con unas pinzas le extrajeron, poco a poco, la bala, la cual no se había insertado del todo. Le habían dormido esa parte y alrededores, así que Katherine no sentía nada.

-Señorita Tucker necesitamos que su novio salga un momento de aquí-ella que estaba entre inconsciente y conciente negó con la cabeza y se aferró más a la mano de Edward- Señorita Tucker por favor...-Ed se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

-Estaré afuera, por si necesitas algo, te amo-dijo besando su frente. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No...No me...por favor Ed, no te vayas...yo...-balbuceó antes de caer dormida ante la anestesia que le aplicaron para que quedase inconciente del todo.

Cuando la luz que indicaba que estaban ocupados operando se apagó, suspiró más que aliviado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Él no era más que un joven impulsivo, fácilmente irritable, cabezudo y pequeño de estatura. Había intentado revivir a su madre, acabando todo en desastre, y ahora que conocía a una chica a la cual amaba de verdad, no sabía si lo haría de por vida, había estado en peligro.

Le dijeron que volviera a su casa a descansar, pero él negó y como ya estaba fuera de peligro y no tenían que llevarla a la UCI ni nada parecido, decidió quedarse a su lado toda la noche y el día si hacía falta, pero tuvo que apartarse un momento de ella para llamar por teléfono a informar de lo ocurrido. Con un grito, después de llamarlo enano estúpido, Roy le dijo que irían a buscarlos al día siguiente.

El alquimista volvió a entrar en la habitación en penumbras y vio con pesadumbre como Kat aún seguía dormida por el efecto de la anestesia. Acercó una silla a la orilla de la cama de la chica y le apartó dulce un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

-No te imaginas…lo que sentí al verte en peligro, Dios...-agarró la mano de Katherine y levantándola un poco apoyó su frente en ella- No me la quites…sé que muchas veces he querido ser más que tú, y, aunque sé que no lo soy, sigo intentándolo, pero ya me arrebataste a mi madre de mi lado…mi hermano está encerrado en una armadura por mi culpa…pero a ella no…por lo que más quieras, no a Katherine…-añadió aferrándose más a la mano de la chica-No a la persona que más he amado…-dejó la mano de Kat en la cama y se durmió con ella entre las suyas.


	13. El humúnculo que busca

Es por eso que necesitábamos reviews, porque nos emocionamos y la corrección va más rápida, por lo tanto, hay capítulos más a menudo (aunque ya, ya, este es más corto que el anterior, pero debía acabar ahí, queda mejor, ¿no? XD)

Decían por ahí lo de la bala, que no es muy grave…tenéis razón o.O, pero vamos a poner alguna excusa…queda más bonito (¿cuela? XD). Además Katherine ha recibido golpes más rudos (como se dice a continuación) de los que no ha salido tan mal…Así que es un fallo, gracias por hacernos lo notar.

Ais, estos jóvenes no acabaran nunca juntos, vaya o.ò

Estamos emocionados por los reviews o 

Bueno, sí, ya callamos y os dejamos leer, juju, disfrutad el capítulo por favor.

**Capítulo 13**

**El humúnculo que busca**

A la mañana siguiente, Katherine despertó primero que el Alquimista de Acero, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana dibujaban los rasgos de su cara y hacían su cabello brillar de forma especial, miró su mano atrapada por las del chico y su corazón latió mas rápido que antes, se intentó levantar pero una punzada de dolor hizo que se quedase donde estaba, el rubio se despertó ante el movimiento de la morena y adormilado, sonrió al verla bien. Ella miró a un lado sonrojada. Mientras dormía Katherine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba al rubio y que a pesar de que intentase ocultarlo, o hiciese lo que hiciera, para olvidarlo, no podía hacerlo. Él la tenía comiendo de su mano, en ese momento cuando el sonreía al verla bien, ella se decidió a olvidarse de que debía matarlo y a darle a conocer ese sentimiento aunque el hubiese dicho que la declaración que le había hecho era mentira, ella sabía muy bien que eso no era así, se lo había demostrado esa noche.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Había algo que…quería preguntarte-añadió él levantándose y alargándole un vaso con agua al tiempo que él se preparaba uno.

-Dime…-su voz sonó algo apagada. Él se volvió a sentar en la silla y jugando con el vaso entre sus manos, respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Osiris quien fijó los ojos en los del chico que observaba el agua golpear los bordes del vaso-Esa bala era para mi, ¿Por qué demonios te metiste en su camino?-añadió, aunque parecía enojado, en realidad estaba molesto por no poder hacer nada para que esa bala no le atravesara el brazo. Ella sonrió triste.

-A veces…se hacen locuras…por amor, Ed.-murmuró. El rubio levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie tumbando la silla torpemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…me amas?-preguntó Edward mirándola sorprendido, el corazón de ambos latía muy rápido y todavía mas cuando ella asintió.-Pe...Pero... ¿Qué pasa con el Coronel? Quiero decir, tú siempre...

-Aquello pasó hace mucho, incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a darme cuenta. ¿O es que no vas a creerme, Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero?-sonrió débilmente la muchacha.

Edward alargó una mano en silencio, y le rozó la mejilla con suavidad, como si la chica estuviera hecha del cristal más fino. Le pareció bella incluso en el estado en el cual se encontraba, y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella no lo rechazó, aquel día había decidido olvidar que él era su objetivo, por eso cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, esperándolo, deseándolo. Él se sintió nervioso...Su segundo beso, el primero sincero...A Katherine...Temía hacerlo mal, pero cuando al fin se juntaron fue como si un guía invisible le susurrara al oído qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos y las exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero no tuvieron la rapidez de separarse a tiempo. Cuando se volvieron a ver quién había entrado, vieron en la puerta a Roy, Alphonse, Kriket y Michelle. El primero sonreía, el segundo y el tercero alucinaban, y la cuarta estaba que trinaba.

-Buenos...Días...-fue lo único que atinó a decir Edward antes de que Michelle saliera corriendo del lugar.

-Así que es verdad que del odio al amor hay un paso, o que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?-preguntó, ahora sonriendo, la imponente armadura que contenía el alma del hermano del pequeño rubio.

-A mi no me preguntes, nosotros dos siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

-Oooh, sí, de maravilla-dijo con ironía Katherine, y luego añadió-, enano.

-¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑÍSIMO QUE EL AMOR PASA DE MI PORQUE NO ME VE?

-No puede ser...-escucharon, de repente, que decía John a media voz.

-Kri...John, hermano...-se auto corrigió la chica- Jonathan, esto...Yo...

-Katherine, es peligroso.-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse tal y como Michelle había hecho momentos antes. A la pequeña rubia había querido seguirla Al aunque no lo hubiera hecho, a John lo había querido seguir Katherine pero no podía.

-¿Peligroso?

-Nada, Ed...Cosas suyas.

-Vaya Muerte veo que seguiste mi consejo...-sonrió el coronel al ver como la chica se sonrojaba poco a poco al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Qué consejo?-preguntó Ed mirando de reojo al comandante y luego a Kat.

-Oh, ninguno, ninguno... ¡Y ahora iros de aquí que quiero estar sola!-ordenó la muchacha, sonrojándose levemente. Sorprendidos, ellos tres hicieron caso y salieron al pasillo.

Cuando Katherine pudo moverse, volvieron en tren a Ciudad Central. Ella insistía en que estaba perfectamente, pero al parecer nadie la creía porque cada dos por tres iban a ver que tal se encontraba, como si estuviera inválida. Y eso que ella, con los de Westread, había tenido que hacer cosas muy peligrosas de las que salía más mal parada.

Pero Kriket todavía no la había ido a saludar.

Hasta ese día.

-Buenos Días...Osiris-saludó John al entrar a su habitación. Katherine sonrió ante su presencia pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la cara de seriedad del joven-No vengo a hablarte de un tema muy bonito-añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Si vienes a hablarme de Ed...

-¡¡¡Katherine es que no está bien, es peligroso!-gritó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y zarandeaba a la morena.

-Me imagino que lo dices porque estás preocupado.-se limitó a decir ella, soltándose con suavidad y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero Kriket, todo eso ya lo sé.-dijo, impasible.

-Y si lo sabes... ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?-preguntó pasándose una mano por su cabello tan parecido al de ella.

-Es muy simple, mi querido Kriket...-sonrió Katherine, aunque triste. Sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien junto a Ed, que eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando por ese amor.

-Dime pues.

-Porque el corazón de una persona no tiene domador. Ni siquiera atiende a las razones que le da el cerebro. De verdad que lo he intentado evitar, Kriket...Pero puedes estar tranquilo, voy a hacer trizas corazón –omitió un _otra vez_- para intentar olvidarme de Edward Elric...Lo antes posible.

Él se apoyó con un resoplido en los hombros de la chica y negó con la cabeza, luego le brindó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y encantadoras, capaces de deshacer a cualquier mujer, todas claro, menos ella.

-Si lo amas de verdad...Tienes mi apoyo para estar con él...-dijo. Ella ahogó un grito de emoción ante la sorpresa.

-Pero a ti no hay quien te entienda.-digo, apartándose para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Kriket le acarició la cabeza, temiendo por su vida, olvidando que ella acababa de decir que volvería a intentar olvidarlo. Pero sabía que era doloroso intentar esconder sentimientos, no porque a él le hubiera pasado, sino porque era de saber común.

-Solo quiero que estés bien y si con él lo estás, entonces no tengo problema.-añadió separándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta-Te quiero Osiris, sabes que eres como mi hermana menor y si Devil te llega a hacer daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca-dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejándola a ella plantada con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero esta se borró pronto, porque se escuchó un estruendo en el pasillo y cuando se asomó al ver qué ocurría, se dio cuenta de que una persona salía volando hacia atrás. Edward llegó corriendo hasta allí. Al verlo, lo último que le vino a la cabeza fue pensar en romper con él una relación recién empezada; su cara no daba señal de estar para esos trotes.

-¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?-le preguntó apenas verlo, él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, nos está buscando a nosotros-dijo el alquimista, aunque cuando terminó la frase sus pupilas se dilataron al ver al atacante apoyado en el marco de la ventana de Katherine.-Envy...-murmuró colocándose frente a Kat en señal de protección. El homúnculo sonrió sarcástico y se sentó en el marco.

-¡Enanito metálico! me alegra verte tan bien acompañado...-dijo con ironía. Edward no iba a dejarse llevar por los comentarios del ser, sabía que lo provocaría hasta más no poder para alcanzar su cometido de luchar contra él. Pero una cosa era intentar controlarse y la otra era hacerlo.

-No me llames enano ¡Me pone de muy mal humor!-exclamó el alquimista y se lanzó sobre Envy, intentó patearlo, golpearlo pero como cosa rara, el homúnculo logró evitar todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

-¡Oye, Oye! Por naturaleza soy pacifista, pero que conste que esto lo has comenzado tú, además nunca te perdonaré por llevar su sangre en tus venas-dijo el ser golpeando a Ed de lleno en la cara, mandándolo contra la pared lateral de la habitación.

Katherine ahogó un grito, pero sabía que Edward se levantaría de un momento a otro así que hizo el círculo de transmutación y vieron un grupo de esqueletos humanos entrar volando desde la ventana, como si unas manos transparentes los hubieran arrastrado hasta allí. Estos se abalanzaron a la de una sobre Envy, que como quien se espanta un mosquito del hombro, los alejó a todos con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

La morena al ver que su ataque con círculo de transmutación no funcionó, decidió utilizar su alquimia más fuerte (en realidad la que no era: su poder como nigromante), así que sopló su mano y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¿Pides piedad? No creo que quien se hace llamar como una diosa debería hacerlo-se burló Envy, ¡sabía la personalidad oculta de Katherine, esto la sacó un poco de concentración, pero luego sonrió segura de sí misma, esa misma sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de Osiris cuando saboreaba el terror en los ojos de los futuros muertos a manos de sus compañeros.

-Pues...no precisamente eso.-el edificio se agitó mientras la cerámica del cuarto se rompía en distintos lugares dejando entrever manos que salían de debajo de ellas.

Envy, sorprendido, saltó hacia un lado esquivando una de esas manos, pero otra lo atrapó por detrás. Omitiendo ninguna queja, sacó una daga o algo parecido, clavándola en la mano la cual se abrió y lo dejó libre. Pateó la siguiente mano, y las otras tres lo atraparon a la vez, una sobre la otra.

Se escuchó un aplauso y una especie de púa de metal salió justo debajo de Envy atravesándole el abdomen, el homúnculo soltó un grito ahogado y, mientras un hilillo de sangre morada salía de su boca, miró a Edward con repugnancia, al rubio también le corría sangre por el labio pero la determinación de sus ojos provocaba un gran respeto hacia él, aunque Envy no lo sintiese, sabía que muchos otros habían cedido bajo esa mirada.

Aún así, no iba a dejarse vencer. Agarró con fuerza la mano transformada en púa del rubio y sin que este pudiera hacer nada, se la sacó del estómago, haciendo que una enorme cantidad de sangre saliera al exterior. Tosió e inclinado hacia delante, dio una mirada redonda a la habitación buscando algo.

Sabía que estaba en ese cuarto.

Los dos jóvenes no le dejaron respirar, y utilizaron uno de los ataques que habían mostrado en el espectáculo tiempo atrás. Mientras que el suelo se levantaba y apretaba a Envy de nuevo, un ser formado por miles de insectos muertos reforzaban esa cárcel para que no pudiera salir. Fue en vano, porque desde dentro se escuchó una explosión, y cuando deshicieron eso era demasiado tarde: Envy ya había desaparecido por un hueco en el suelo. Parpadearon sorprendidos.

-Pero... ¿Se puede saber qué quería?-preguntó Edward, asomándose por el agujero- No creo que viniese aquí precisamente de visita...

-Sabemos que es algo que está aquí dentro...En mi cuarto.-dijo Katherine, quien en realidad estaba pensando cómo era que ese desconocido sabía de su otra identidad.

-Últimamente mucha gente atenta contra nuestra vida.-intentó bromear, pero ella no sonrió.

-Vaya, que desastre...-murmuró Michelle desde la entrada del cuarto de Katherine. Se acercó esquivando con gracia algunos huecos, dejados por las manos que Muerte había creado, hasta Edward, y lo abrazó tras darle un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-E...Esto...Michelle...-tartamudeó él, muy sorprendido. La rubia se le colgó del brazo.

-No creo que sea el momento para escenas amorosas, debemos informar de qué ha ocurrido exactamente.-dijo, con la frialdad de Osiris, Katherine.

-Kat...-balbuceó Ed, pero la chica hizo una señal con la mano dándole a entender que se callara.

-Voy a informarle a Roy lo sucedido, con permiso, os dejo solos.-la indirecta fue clara, a lo que la rubia sonrió pedante.

_'Es lo mejor'_ se dijo Katherine. Era la mejor manera de olvidar a Edward, además él no sería de Michelle en ningún momento porque iba a morir justamente para que no estuvieran juntos. Eso era lo que Devil había ordenado, y estaba segura de que el hombre se estaba impacientando: no era conveniente atrasar más la muerte del Alquimista de Acero.

Debía matar pronto a la persona que amaba.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces Michelle!-exclamó Edward agarrando por los hombros a la niña.

-Entiende Ed, no puedes estar con ella...-soltó la chica después de dar un largo suspiro. El alquimista la miró confundido pero la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza- Katherine...no es, ni será tuya Edward, jamás. Así que yo que tu corto esto de raíz-añadió rozándole la cara con una mano y soltándose con elegancia de él para salir de la habitación.

-No entiendo...Absolutamente nada...-era verdad. Se le hacía todo demasiado confuso. ¿Que no podía estar con ella, ahora que la conseguía? No podía creer que aquello fuera ninguna artimaña para alejarlos, no veía a Michelle llegar hasta esos extremos, entonces... ¿Por qué le decía semejante tontería?


	14. Verdades, despedidas, lágrimas

TT Este capítulo es…jo XD

Es más largo que los otros, creo, porque mientras iba corrigiendo no me atrevía a pararlo antes, así que disfrutadlo o aguantaos, lo que prefiráis, jojojo. Pero tranquilos, que si os gusta todavía hay fic para rato (¿sonó eso a spoiler?). Devil es un cab-ó-, ¿a que sí? Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, disfrutad del capítulo por favor, salu2222

Disclaimer: FMA NO nos pertenece (las cosas que les haríamos a Ed, Al y Roy, si fuese así…Y la de personajes que intercambiarían situación de vivo-muerto).

**Capítulo 14**

**Verdades, despedidas, lágrimas**

Katherine se dirigió al despacho de Roy con paso decidido y alojando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos en los mismos. No lloraría por Edward, era un amor imposible y ella lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero había sido tan terca, tan estúpida, tan imbécil, tan…Todo, ¿Cómo pudo cometer el error de enamorarse de su victima? ¿¡DE LA PERSONA A LA QUE DEBÍA ASESINAR?...

-De la persona…a la que debo asesinar…-susurró deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo, y permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, apretó los puños sin poder aguantar esa tristeza que la invadía.

-Katherine…-la voz de Ed resonó a sus espaldas, estaba cargada de preocupación pero a la vez de una dulzura que hicieron a la chica olvidarse de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio se abrazó a su cintura. Ella se volteó e, instintivamente, se abrazó al cuello del alquimista ahogando los sollozos en su hombro. Michelle los observaba desde la puerta semidestruida de la habitación de la morena, una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios _ su corazón ya tiene dueña y no soy precisamente yo… _ pensó antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer pasillo abajo.

Cuando se separaron la chica lo hizo con la cabeza y la mirada baja, el rubio, a diferencia, con una sonrisa calida, con el dedo índice de su automail le levantó el mentón y con su mano izquierda le rozó una mejilla, luego la otra y por último sus labios.

-Eres…tan bella…-suspiró y cerró los ojos sonriendo irónico al negar con la cabeza, luego volvió a fijar sus ojos dorados en los azules de Kat-, Te amo Katherine…-susurró acercándose a ella y rozando sus labios con los suyos, aunque la morena no le respondió a la primera, su corazón le ganó de nuevo a la razón y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Entre beso y beso se decían un _Te Amo_ el uno al otro. Una palabra lo suficientemente grande y necesaria para hacerlos olvidar el mundo y los problemas de ambos, en ese momento sólo existían ellos y esas palabras accionadas por esos pequeños besos.

Justo en ese momento llegó Armstrong, y ellos se separaron sonrojados. Sonriendo, el hombre les dijo que le habían buscado un nuevo cuarto a Katherine ya que el suyo había quedado destrozado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward ya hablaba:

-Hoy, ella dormirá conmigo.

-Pe...Pero Ed...-intentó decir ella.

-Pero nada... ¿Verdad?-miró al adulto, que negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y se marchó- Quiero...observarte por toda una noche...Por toda una eternidad...-dijo, aunque no logró mirarla a los ojos porque estaba demasiado rojo como para parecer humano. Con el corazón acelerado, intentando no mostrar eso en su voz aunque no lo consiguió, aceptó de sobras la proposición.

Porque esa era la última noche, se auto confesó, que pasarían juntos. No podía permitirse el estar enamorada de él, pero quería por lo menos disfrutar una vez su contacto, sus caricias, estar con él y sólo con él, lejos del Westread, lejos de los asesinatos, lejos del deber...Aquella noche, les pertenecía a ellos.

Se dejó arrastrar cual cuento de nubes por Edward, quien la había cogido con suavidad de la mano y la guiaba hacia su cuarto. Ambos sonreían como dos tontos. Dos tontos muy enamorados. Entraron en la habitación a oscuras, ninguno quiso abrir la luz por miedo a romper el encantamiento maravilloso, así que allí de pie y a oscuras se abrazaron muy fuerte, y se besaron con avidez. El rubio le besó los labios, los ojos, la nariz, le mordió con cariño la oreja, haciéndola reír, le acarició el pelo...Y ella le soltó el cabello, le masajeó la espalda, lo miró...Y los dos se desearon.

Y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza y a besarse con avidez. Con lentitud, Edward la tumbó sobre la cama, sin dejar de observarla, ni de mirarla, ni tan siquiera de besarla. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana marcaba cada rincón de la cara que a él tanto le gustaba. A ella le encantaba la suya, por eso le pasó la punta de los dedos por todo el rostro, sintiendo que sí, el corazón latía cada vez más rápido, que dolía más, y que seguirían aumentando las dos cosas.

Se tumbó al lado de ella, y no se soltaron. Besos, caricias, besos, caricias…Tanta gloría no podía ser real, era no más que una quimera y se despertarían, y acabaría…Aunque Katherine era la única que sabía que aquello era verdad, Edward lo intuía, por eso no quiso desperdiciar ningún momento de sentirla cerca.

Una silueta iluminada por la noche, observaba la escena divertida. No es que el suceso le agradase del todo, aunque lo beneficiase en parte, si no que disfrutaba porque sabía que haría después para romper tan idílico romance. Los haría sufrir, a uno por existir y a la otra por traicionarlo. Porque a él no se le podía hacer nada de eso, y tanto que no.

Con una agilidad difícil de imaginar en él, Devil saltó de la rama del árbol y se marchó caminando tan tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Muerte, recostada sobre el pecho de Acero, se levantó despacio intentando no despertarlo lo cual consiguió, se arregló el cabello y tras mirarlo con suma tristeza y darle un beso cerca de los labios salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta para que no sonase.

-¿Katherine?-la voz de Al resonó detrás de ella. La chica se giró sobresaltada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

-¡A...Al! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sonriendo. La armadura, de haber podido, hubiese hecho una mueca de confusión.

-Vengo a traerle el desayuno a mi hermano...

-Vale...Bien...-se pensó si decirle una cosa, y al final optó por hacerlo- Dile que...Lo siento. Él no entenderá pero por favor, tú díselo.

-¿Qué...cómo?-pero nadie le contestó sus dudas porque la morena ya había desaparecido por el pasillo, encontrándose esta vez con Kriket que iba a su búsqueda.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Por supuesto que no, Kriket...

-No puedes mentirme, Katherine.-con una sola mirada, la hizo flaquear y ella se puso una mano sobre la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

-Kriket, por culpa de mi pasado...Voy a hundir mi presente.-y entendiendo a la perfección qué quería decir, el chico le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacía él, llevándosela de allí para que nadie los viese, y así consolarla en silencio.

Los rayos de sol de la ventana recién abierta por Al golpearon en la cara a Ed, el cuál lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue rebuscar a Kat por toda la habitación.

-Buenos días, hermano-saludó la armadura girándose para quedar frente al rubio.

-Igual para ti, Al-respondió-Oye...no has visto a...

-La vi salir, me pidió que te dijese que lo siente, que no entenderías el por que, pero que igual te lo dijera-explicó Alphonse sentándose junto a su hermano.

-¿Perdón, y que no lo entendería? Bueno...supongo que se disculpó por haberse ido...-sonrió triste, mirando la mano con la que la había estado acariciando toda la noche. No, algo seguía diciéndole que su relación corría grabe peligro y que por eso ella se disculpaba. ¡Pero no entendía qué era!

-Se veía muy...bella esta mañana.

-Ella...

-Hermano, se la veía tan bella porque está enamorada.

El rubio no quitó la sonrisa triste de sus labios, aunque su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la noche pasada, sabía que algo malo pasaba, lo había sentido ayer al tocar a Katherine, al sentirla, al estar con ella el amor que ambos sentían le permitía conocer los sentimientos y preocupaciones del otro y esa noche...Muerte, a pesar de haberlo amado con todas sus fuerzas, oprimía ese amor hacia él.

Se levantó a un salto, sorprendiendo a su hermano, y lo miró con pánico antes de salir corriendo el cuarto en busca de Katherine. No la vio por ningún lado, y estuvo buscando y buscando tanto rato...

Ni al día siguiente, ni al otro...Katherine había comenzado a tratarlo con frialdad, y ningún día había conseguido él que eso cambiase. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero sí que Kriket ayudaba a Katherine a rechazarlo cada vez que conseguía quedarse a solas con ella. Maldijo al que no sabía se llamaba Kriket, y se ingenió mil y un planes fallidos para tener aunque fuera un minuto de intimidad con ella.

Pasaron dos meses en ese régimen, el corazón de ambos se iba rompiendo pedacito por pedacito, pero la distancia no es motivo del olvido así que ese amor tan fuerte que sentían en vez de disminuir, creció, para decepción de Muerte. El rubio se había resignado a ser tratado de esa forma y decidió hacer lo mismo.

Fue esa noche que Kriket la llamó a su cuarto, y cuando llegó casi cayó de la sorpresa al ver que Vermillion, Bala y Cruz la esperaban. Sabía a la perfección qué significaba eso, pero no esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.-la saludó el chico pelirrojo. Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que le devolvía el saludo y se sentó sobre la cama de John, esperando instrucciones. Lo que le dijo, la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Devil ha dicho que ataquemos al alquimista de Acero...En el castillo.

-¡¿En el castillo! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-preguntó la chica, mas sorprendida que enojada, nunca nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos había pisado La fortaleza desde hacía mucho tiempo (se conservaban cadáveres y restos de sangre de mucho antes de que ellos llegaran), como solían llamarlo. Kriket bajó la mirada mientras Vermillion suspiraba.

-Y no sólo eso Osiris…-susurró Bala, la morena clavó sus ojos azules en los del chico-el golpe final...lo darás tu.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no desmayarse. Manteniendo la cabeza fría, dio una mirada circular a la sala, apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Dice que estás preparada para llevarlo a cabo, Osiris. Debes hacerlo...-comentó Vermillion.

-No pienso hacerlo...No a Edward...No a él...-había comenzado a llorar casi sin pretenderlo, pero era muy tarde para detener sus lágrimas, sus sollozos impulsados por la ira y el miedo a perder a ese ser que amaba y tener que darle muerte ella misma era lo que le faltaba para suicidarse por dentro.

-Osiris...-escuchó que la llamaban, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, con Edward y su ultima noche, que tanto habían disfrutado. Cuántas veces pensaba en ese entonces, deseando que todavía durara...Pero por desgracia hacía tiempo que se había acabado, y ahora lo notaba más que nunca.

-No puedo...No...a él no-repetía como en sueños, encerrada en su mundo, en ese mundo que había creado esa noche junto con él, en el cual solo el rubio y ella vivían sin Westread, ni asesinos, ni peligros ni nada-Maldito sea...¡¡MALDITO SEAS DEVIL!-gritó al aire encogiéndose con las manos alrededor del abdomen y clavando su cara en sus rodillas mientras su cabello caía a los lados de la misma.

Notó dos manos que la cogían de los hombros y la obligaban a alzar la cabeza, pero ella sólo vio la forma difusa de Kriket porque tenía los ojos tan húmedos que era incapaz de vislumbrar claramente quién era.

-No puede pedirme...eso...

-Pero lo ha hecho, Osiris...Tú en realidad sabías que lo haría.- aquel que era como su hermano tenía razón. Lo había presentido, que no sabía si porque los había descubierto, o como castigo por haberse quitado el cilicio de la pierna...pero él iba a hacerle esa clase de jugarreta antes o después.

-No lo pienso hacer...-murmuró con odio, con todo el que sentía en esos momentos hacia Devil, hacia lo que era y por lo tanto hacia su mundo.

-¡Oh, mi querida Osiris!...Claro que lo harás.-la voz fría y despiadada del jefe de la asociación de asesinos Westread resonó en la habitación. Katherine se levantó y lo taladró con la mirada, el hombre se percató que lo menos que había en ella era miedo o algún temor para él.

-No puedes pedirme eso, no tan de repente...

-Por supuesto que puedo...Si quieres recuperar tu pasado...-como si su voz fuera una especie de contraseña especial, Katherine sintió un repentino dolor en la cabeza que la hizo doblegarse y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Una serie de imágenes difusas se arremolinaron en su mente, lo que sí podía escuchar eran voces, su voz y la de dos personas más...

_'¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!'_

_'¡¡MALVADO!'_

_'Ella...debía morir, no me merecía.'_

_'¡¡Tú, tú no la merecías, mamá...ella...!'_

Chilló con fuerzas antes de dejar de sentir el dolor, no lo sabía pero había alertado a la gente que ya llegaba y que John disipaba diciendo que no ocurría absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué ha…sido eso?-dijo, recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas. Con una sonrisa en los labios, el hombre hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza- Devil, ¿qué ha sido?

-No me des órdenes, Osiris…Y eso…Sólo eran un poco de tus recuerdos.

-Có…

-Si quieres recuperarlos, obedéceme. No me cuestiones jamás, sígueme con fe ciega. Ya lo aceptaste en el pasado, ¿no? Ahora no puedes evitar cumplir tu promesa.-dijo, separándose de ella. Se volvió para mirarla de reojo y se marchó saltando por la ventana.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Katherine se tapó la cara, confundida. Se le hacía todo demasiado repentino, y debía asumirlo. Además, las otras dos voces que había escuchado, se le hacían tan familiares…pero como su felicidad con Edward, cuando alcanzaba a saber de quién eran un muro invisible le impedía recordarlo al instante.

-Va a ser mañana por la noche…

-Demasiado pronto, Bala…

-No, Osiris-negó Vermillion-, muy tarde, llevamos demasiado tiempo atrasándolo.-esperó a ver qué respondía ella. La muchacha titubeó, pero acabó poniéndose en pie, seria.

-Mañana por la noche, Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, habrá muerto.-dijo fría como el mismísimo hielo.

De nuevo, Katherine lo había ignorado, pero dolido hacía ya un par de semanas que él había desistido en hacerla entrar en razón. Si ella quería comportarse así, sus razones tendría. Pero le molestaba mucho que se comenzara a comportar de repente de esa manera, después de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se concentró en los apuntes que tenía delante que había copiado del libro que encontraran tan cerca de las ruinas calcinadas de su casa.

_'Y si son pronunciadas las siguientes palabras, hasta el menor esfuerzo logrará abrir la puerta de las dimensiones y hacer transmutación...Si lo dicen dos corazones unidos en uno, latiendo al son de la misma canción.'_

-Antes…Nosotros dos éramos UN corazón latiendo unido. Por una noche lo fuimos…- por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de recordar eso. Abría dejado sus convicciones y orgullo de lado para salir corriendo en busca de ella y abrazarla aunque fuera una vez más.

'_El amor cambia tanto a las personas…'_ pensó justo antes de que la presencia de alguien en su cuarto lo distrajese. Se volvió veloz como el viento, volcando la silla y unas ropas blancas hondearon delante de sus ojos cuando una figura entró en el cuarto.

-Osiris.-dijo entre dientes, temiendo qué hacía ella allí.

-Edward Elric-se sorprendió, no recordaba que la voz de la asesina, quien lo había salvado de sus compañeros tiempo atrás, sonase tan…tan…inhumana. No sentía rastro de emoción en ella-. He venido a buscarte.

-¿Buscarme?

-Sí. ¿Verdad que vas a acompañarme?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Me debes la vida.

-Vinisteis a arrebatármela.

-Elric…Vas a acabar viniendo, y me hubiera gustado que fuese por las buenas, por eso voy a preguntártelo sólo una vez más…

-¡Sí, vale, voy!-dijo, antes de que continuara, alzando los brazos exasperados- ¡Da igual, todo el mundo quiere matarme, ¿no! ¡Pues lo mejor será que intentéis hacer vuestro trabajo.

-¿Intentemos?-a pesar de ser una pregunta, no lo pareció por la manera en la que la chica lo había dicho.

-Sí, porque no pienso dejar que me matéis, claro está.

Si pudiera ver a través de la máscara, Edward habría notado una sonrisa fría como el mármol en los labios de la muchacha, pero al no ser así sólo la observó en silencio, esperando que algún movimiento le revelase su autentica identidad. Y mientras pensaba no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando se subió la careta hasta debajo de la nariz y juntó sus labios con los de él. Se le hizo un beso extrañamente familiar, pero él sólo había besado a... Pero no podía ser, aunque algo dentro de él se removió como sólo los besos de ella podían ocasionar, le siguió el juego y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Osiris mientras esta juntaba sus manos en el cuello del chico. La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, las mascaras de Kriket, Bala, Cruz y Vermillion aparecieron tras ella, el primero sonrió triste mientras que los demás miraban alucinados la escena, Edward bruscamente separó a la chica de él al fijarse en las otras presencias.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Osiris, pero...Yo sólo he amado y amaré a una mujer-sonrió burlón-y su nombre es ¡¡Katherine Tucker!-Esas palabras hubiesen sido música para los oídos de la joven en cualquier otra situación pero no en esa, su mundo se vino abajo y la frialdad y determinación tanto de su mirada como de ella misma desaparecieron.

-Y ese fue...el último acto...el último beso...-susurró Kriket, bastante sorprendido por las palabras del rubio.

-¿Venís en grupo para atacarme?-la sonrisa burlona no había desaparecido- ¡Vaya, qué poderosos! ¿Y si fuera un adulto, cuantos seriáis? ¿Veinte, treinta?

-No te burles de nosotros, Alquimista de Acero-gruñó Bala-. Estamos aquí todos, pero no significa que uno solo de nosotros se baste y se sobre.

-¿Tú, por ejemplo?-lo señaló acusador con el dedo, en postura _'yo soy el nova más'._

-Yo, por ejemplo.-Bala desenfundó su pistola veloz como los rayos de sol, pero Cruz le puso una mano sobre el arma para detenerlo.

-Nuestro señor Devil dijo expresamente que este cordero de Dios...Fuese asesinado en el castillo a manos de Osiris.

-Es mi presa.-murmuró la muchacha antes de voltearse y hacerle un gesto a Edward para que la siguiera.

-¿No dije que no me dejaría matar tan fácilmen...?-sintió un aroma extraño rodearlo, y sin darse cuenta cayó desmayado en los brazos de Vermillion.

Edward se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y al levantarse incluso se mareó. Con la mano derecha, la de metal, enredando los dedos en el cabello, dio una mirada circular, a ver si descubría dónde se encontraba.

La puerta de la celda se abrió chirriante y dejó entrever a seis personas, dos de blanco, una de las cuales no tenía mascara. Su cabello liso desde la raíz y rizado en las puntas se alzaba sobre su cabeza en dos coletas, tenía una mirada triste y las manos tapándole la boca. Los otros cuatro vestían de negro y llevaban sus mascaras con la W y la R entrelazadas en una estrella.

-¿Mich...Michelle?-logró articular el alquimista entrecerrando los ojos para lograr visualizar mejor a la pequeña.

-Ed...Edward...-ella sabía por qué seguían al Alquimista, el por qué lo vigilaban...Pero no se lo podía, o más bien no quería, creérselo. Pero se daba cuenta de que era cierto al verlo allí. Fue a lanzarse a su lado, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No.-dijo Bala, y a rastras y entre gritos, la sacó de allí.

-¿Qu...qué hace Mi...Michelle aquí?-preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. De repente, todos se voltearon e hincaron rodilla en tierra, mostrando su respeto al hombre que acababa de llegar: Devil.

-Más que interesarte por lo que pueda hacer ella aquí...mejor mira a nuestra querida Osiris, y descubre quién es en realidad.-le retiró a la susodicha la capa blanca de la cabeza, dejando que su cabello negro, el cual sujetó con fuerza, hondease en el aire. Ella no hizo el menor ruido de dolor cuando estiró y la hizo arrodillarse frente a un aturdido Edward.

-¿Pero qu...?-Devil le sacó la máscara a Osiris, o más bien dicho Katherine. Todo lo que podría haber dicho el muchacho rubio, se le atragantó en la garganta. Ella lo miró con pura frialdad.

No podía ser, ella no era Katherine, su amada Katherine, no. Imposible, no podía creérselo, ¡¡NO, NO ERA ELLA!

-Estás jugando conmigo, bastardo.-logró decir, intentando poner todo su odio en cada una de las palabras.

-No, ella ha estado jugando contigo hasta ahora.-con un grito frustrado, Edward hizo amago de ir a golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo: estaba maniatado y las cadenas estaban hechas de un material que se le hacía dificultoso de romper con su actual estado.

-Maldita sea... ¿Por que Katherine?... ¿¡¡¡Por qué, Kat?-con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Ed se abalanzó sobre ella pero de nuevo sus ataduras lo detuvieron y se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Ella lo miró con lastima, aunque su cuerpo temblase y sus manos estuvieran empuñadas. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero ese era el deseo de Devil y no pondría pos ni contras en él.

-Yo...-tomó una bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir, quería gritarle que lo sentía, que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas…pero no, no lo haría. Primero estaba su pasado que su amor por Ed-¿Cómo tú, Edward Elric, pensaste que yo, reina de las mentiras, el engaño...la muerte...-se había puesto de pie y caminaba al rededor del rubio mientras este se limitaba a mirar el suelo de piedra, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no de Katherine-, cómo pudiste pensar...que me iba a enamorar...realmente de ti?-terminó de decir arrodillándose de nuevo frente a él y levantándole el mentón, entonces fue cuando el alquimista lo entendió, mentía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y le gritaban su mentira.

-Kat...-la voz de Kriket resonó en la mazmorra, mientras Devil sonreía malicioso y salía de la misma-Es hora de empezar...-añadió mientras ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse, ella se puso de pie asintiendo, mientras el alquimista sonreía sin temor alguno. Bala lo apuntó con un revolver calibre 84 y sin que el pulso le temblase disparó, la bala le atravesó el antebrazo bueno, el rubio soltó un grito ahogado mientras Vermillion a una gran velocidad se detenía detrás de él y sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo y lo abría.

-Este...es por haberte involucrado con Osiris...-le susurró en el oído clavando lentamente la daga en su mejilla y moviéndola un poco para hacer un corte en ella, el alquimista cerró los ojos cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida-Esta por robarle el corazón...-clavó el puñal en su hombro izquierdo, Edward gritó, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, podía escuchar los rezos apagados del sacerdote.

Vermillion removió la navaja en el hombro del alquimista cuatro o cinco veces, el rubio no podía llevar la cuenta, hacía ya un rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo, había dejado de sentir dolor físico, el dolor que le ocasionaba ver a Katherine…Osiris, parada allí, observándolo sin hacer nada.

-Kat…Kathe…Yo…-logró articular con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-Te…Te amo…Kat…-sintió un impacto tibio en las costillas y el suave rodar de la sangre por su costado, con la visión empañada pudo ver como Bala sonreía descarado apuntándole con la pistola _ Al…te fallé…no pude…no pude devolverte tu cuerpo…Perdóname hermano _Vermillion lo pateó justo donde el hombre de ojos verdes había plantado la bala. Edward sólo soltó un chillido y cayó al suelo incapaz de levantarse, cuando el chico de lentillas tuvo intención de patearlo de nuevo fue la voz de Katherine la que lo detuvo.

-¡¡Basta Vermillion! Para ya…-exclamó interponiéndose entre su compañero y Edward, las palabras del chico, ese último Te amo, habían ocasionado que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y que su corazón no aguantase más golpes, ni mas heridas, ni más nada. No podía ver cómo asesinaban a Ed frente a ella, no podía.

-¿Pero qué…?-en los ojos ocultos tras las lentillas se veía una gran preocupación pero a la vez una decepción inmensa.

-Dijimos que el golpe final lo daría yo ¿no? Os pido que lo dejemos agonizar un rato y luego vendré a matarlo.-sonreía falsa, sarcástica y fría como sólo Osiris podía hacerlo, sus compañeros sabían que deseaba con toda su alma sacar de allí al alquimista, pero estaban seguros que no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Salieron todos, menos Kriket, porque Katherine lo llamó para que no se fuera. Se volvió lenta hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido, y con su voz, no la fría de Osiris, le rogó:

-Tienes que ayudarme para que lo salve.

-Osiris...

-No, John, no soy Osiris. Soy Katherine, una chica humana-se arrodilló ante Edward, que estaba semi inconciente, y le agarró la barbilla-, soy una joven, una adolescente, con hormonas a mil que me hacen morirme de amor por él... ¿Te crees que puedo matarle...? No, mejor dicho, ¿te crees que puedo matar MI corazón de esta manera?-silencio- Por favor, John, hazlo por la amistad que tienes hacia mí. Te juro que no dejaré que Devil la pague contigo.

-Puede matarme si quiere, esto lo sobrellevaremos juntos-se puso junto a ella-. Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero...Encontrasteis un libro, ¿recuerdas? Hablaba de muchas cosas, uno de los apartados enseñaba cómo abrir una puerta dimensional. De alguna manera, y sin querer, nosotros hemos logrado abrirla.

-Kriket...-a la morena le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, el chico siempre había estado junto a ella y la ayudaba incondicionalmente, pero nunca pensó que lo fuese a hacer hasta el punto de traicionar a Devil.

-No digas nada, eres una caprichosa y lo sabes-dijo. Le secó las lágrimas con un suave roze de su mano por sus mejillas, la joven sonrió ante el contacto y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Ed. El alquimista clavó sus vacíos ojos dorados, tal vez lo único que parecía tener vida aun en el cuerpo del chico, en los azules de la morena. Había una conjunción de sentimientos en esa mirada, el odio que sintió hacia ella cuando Devil le quito la mascara, la felicidad de que lo fuese a salvar, la tristeza de sentirse traicionado...pero, sobre todo, el amor que le profesaba a la chica.

-¿P...Por qué?-logró articular y un poco de sangre salió de su boca, Katherine bajó la mirada, no podía sostenérsela al rubio.

-¿Por qué, qué, Edward?

-Por... ¿Por qué todo esto?-estaba mareado, dolorido, y le costaba hablar. Pero sacaba las fuerzas de quién sabía dónde, sólo para que ella le respondiese y escuchar su voz una vez más, como si fuera la última.

-Te traicioné...No pienso disculparme, no es la primera vez que hiero de esta manera a la gente. Toda mi vida he tenido que engañar, para sobrevivir. Y para recuperar mi pasado...Pero...Me he dado cuenta de una cosa...Si tú no estás conmigo ,o por lo menos vivo, ni mi pasado, ni mi presente, ni mi futuro, habrán tenido y nunca tendrán, sentido.-e inclinándose hacia él, lo besó con dulzura en los labios, chasqueando los dedos de una mano. Ambos brillaron, y utilizando su poder sobre la muerte, logró que una parte del dolor de él, fuese a su cuerpo.

-Kath...-iba a decir Kriket, pero se calló.

-Esto es lo único que puedo curarte, lo siento.-sonrió con tristeza cuando se separó de un poco más recuperado Edward.

-Katherine...

-No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos...Quizás la próxima vez no pueda salvarte...Quizás mueras a mis manos...Huye de mí si quieres, pero sólo te pido una cosa...Que a pesar de saber quién soy...no me odies.

El alquimista guardó silencio ante la petición de Muerte, la cual con mucha dificultad se levantó. Todo era compartido, equivalencia de intercambio. Después de todo, de eso trataba la vida. Ella lo traicionó ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de pedirle que no la odiase? se dio la vuelta mientras unos silenciosos filamentos de agua recorrían sus mejillas, escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas al romperse y supo que Edward se había soltado, pero no podía girarse, no podía siquiera mirarlo...sintió las manos del rubio amarrase a su cintura y, más por deseo que por instinto, se giró para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Para ser el amor un sentimiento tan maravilloso... ¿Por qué los humanos nos dedicamos a complicarlo, haciéndonos maldito daño?-le preguntó la morena, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y buscó a su lado la felicidad, encontrada en estar juntos.

-Porque somos tontos...-sonrió, débilmente, él.

-Lo siento, Edward...

-Sssh...No hay de qué disculparse...hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, y si eso te hizo darte cuenta de cuánto me amas...No es que me importe demasiado.-Kriket, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación que sobraba, sabía que no debía marcharse, por eso sólo se volvió y miró la pared, pensando en sus propias cosas.

-He sido cómplice de asesinatos...

-Me lo imaginaba... ¿te arrepientes?

-Cada instante de mi vida...

-Entonces tendrás que vivir con esa carga-la agarró con dificultad de los brazos, separándola de sí-, ¿me dejarás que te ayude a sobrellevarla?-vio la mueca de dolor que se formó en su cara, dándose cuenta de que al moverle el brazo, la herida que antes estaba en su hombro y ahora en la de ella, se había abierto un poco más- ¡Katherine! ¿¡Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

-A veces se hacen locuras...Por amor, Ed-repitió aquellas palabras celestiales de hacia tiempo atrás, dejándolo sin aliento-. Ahora, debes marcharte.-no quería que se fuera, temía no volver a verlo, a tocarlo, a sentir su calor, a ver sus ojos, a reír con o de él, a...¡Quería vivir y envejecer con él! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

-¿Podréis hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, ¿no soy yo acaso la mega súper genial Katherine?

-Te olvidaste hermosa y engreída.-sonrió Edward, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Ella se arrodilló frente a él.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, deben curarte cuando antes...-lo besó una fracción de segundo- Te haría yo misma una transfusión con mi sangre pero no puedo, y ahora... ¡Kriket!-el chico, misteriosamente ensimismado con la pared, se acercó a ellos, arrodillándose también. Una vez se despertase, Edward no sabría exactamente cómo habían conseguido que desapareciese de allí, para aparecer en un campo y, al instante, en la entrada del despacho de Roy, desmayado. Lo que sí recordaría el resto de sus días, serían dos ojos azules y oscuros como el mar, inundados en lágrimas de despedida.


	15. Horizonte

Yeah, yeah, yeah, otro capítulo o XD Es corto, lo sabemos, pero el próximo será más largo (creo…XD). Esperamos que os guste, y ya sabéis, haced como hasta ahora y dejad reviews (yays que memoxiono).

Una par de preguntas (me encanta hacer este tipo de preguntas, jojojoXD):

1-¿Qué personaje del Weastread os gusta más?- ¿Katherine (Osiris), Michelle, Vermillion, Bala, Cruz, Kriket o Devil?

2- ¿Os gusta la relación EdXKat, o por el contrario os parece sosa (ñoña), aburrida, rara…?

DISCLAIMER: FMA no nos pertenece (¿cuántas veces se tiene que poder esto? TT).

**Capítulo 15**

**Horizonte**

Edward se cepilló el pelo como cada mañana, haciéndose la trenza después. Se miró al espejo, intentando ver si había crecido un poco. ¡Sí, unos centímetros! Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, y salió del cuarto de baño, fuera lo esperaba Alphonse. Aquel día no tenían ninguna misión, por lo que habían decidido ir a dar los dos una vuelta (y comprar cosas como pastelillos en vez de leche).

Y aunque intentaban mostrarse normales, el hecho de que ese día hiciera un año desde que conocieron a Katherine y Michelle en el Mercado de Central, influía en que no fuera así la realidad.

-Hermano...Vayamos al mercado Central-pidió Al. Ed alzó la mirada y la clavó en los agujeros vacíos de la armadura que era su hermano, luego la bajó con una sonrisa triste en los labios "No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos..." la voz de Katherine resonó en su mente, ya había pasado un año y no obtenía noticias de la morena, llegó a imaginarse lo peor, ella muerta a manos de Devil. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de la misma.

Pero, igualmente, aceptó la petición. Sólo por recordar la primera vez que la vio, e incluso a Michelle. Las dos, comprando, allí...Ella...Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que la recordaba, y no eran pocas.

-Mira, hermano.-lo sacó de sus pensamientos la armadura. Hizo caso, y al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió de ver un puñado de gente corriendo hacia el mismo lugar. Arqueó la ceja al ver que se trataba de un simple espectáculo

-No quiero ver espectáculos baratos her...-su voz se cortó al igual que su respiración, el nudo en su garganta se apretó mas, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco y sentía como si un balde de agua fría le cayera de lleno en la cabeza. Entre la multitud, que caminaba en una sola dirección habían dos personas detenidas ambas observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios, una más alta que la otra aunque no por mucho.

-Al...

-Lo veo...

-No puede ser...

-Pero lo es...-a la vez, se llevaron el brazo a los ojos para limpiárselos (aunque a Alphonse eso le ayudase de poco), temiendo que aquella visión de Michelle y Katherine fuese lo que creían: un encantamiento. Pensaron que podía ser el desgraciado de Envy pero no, no podía ser él por haber dos y él sólo era uno. La morena sopló su mano y luego la colocó en su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón, le guiñó un ojo al Alquimista de Acero y detrás de ella entre luces blancas y azules se abrió una grieta, Kat despareció por unos segundos dejando sola a Michelle con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, una ligera brisa paso junto al rubio al tiempo que sintió un jalón en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al instante la chica de cabellos negros apareció de nuevo junto a la pequeña, otra multitud de gente las ocultó.

-¡¡No, Katherine!-exclamó Edward corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica al tiempo que su hermano hacia lo mismo pero en busca de la rubia.

Cuando la gente se disipó entre risas y comentarios las dos chicas habían desaparecido, Los hermanos Elric suspiraron decepcionados, pero se sintieron felices de haberlas visto, estaban vivas…

-Katherine… estás viva…-susurró Acero con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, hubiese saltado de felicidad, pero se percató de que le faltaba algo, el peso que le ocasionaba el reloj de alquimista estatal…se revisó el pantalón y se dio cuenta que el reloj no estaba, ni siquiera la hebilla de donde estaba colgado-¡¡MALDITA SEA, MI RELOJ!

Antes de que Alphonse pudiera decir nada, le señaló el lado izquierdo para indicarle sin palabras que fuese a buscar por allí, mientras él seguía el contrario: si lo había perdido lo encontrase alguien o no, estaría por donde la armadura iba, si se lo habían robado, aquel era el posible camino del ladrón.

Los pies de la armadura, pesados como ella misma, lo arrastraron hasta las afueras del mercado de central, _ tal vez se le cayó antes de entrar _ pensó. Se detuvo a buscar con cautela, pero el recuerdo de Michelle con esa sonrisa en el rostro le hacía sospechar, además de ponerlo sumamente nervioso, que ya sabía quién era la ladrona o mejor dicho, quiénes tomaron el reloj de su hermano.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar todas las dudas de su mente y centrándose de nuevo en la búsqueda del reloj que señalaba a Edward Elric como Alquimista Nacional, Perro entre los perros del ejército. Mientras tenía la vista gacha, unos pies se le asomaron. La levantó despacio.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Al.-sonrisa de niña angelical, cabellos rubios, largos, y ahora del todo rizados. Mejillas rojas en piel blanca, pequeña, frágil, dulce y la más bella.

-Mi...Michelle...

-Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí.- ¿qué hacía allí, con él, en vez de haber ido con su hermano? Oh, pero por qué sólo se le ocurría pensar eso...

-¿Qué haces...hacéis aquí, Michelle?

-Preferiría que hablásemos de otras cosas, Al. Más alegres...Hace tiempo que no río de verdad.-sonrió, porque si no lo hacía no era porque Devil le diese mal trato ni nada parecido, sino porque se sentía culpable de todo lo que sufrían tanto Katherine como Edward por su culpa.

La armadura le tendió su mano, entre confundido y complacido por estar con ella, Alphonse se encaminó a los adentros del mercado, se había olvidado del reloj de su hermano por completo, su mente, pensamientos, sentidos (si es que aún los tenía), estaban centrados en la chica que caminaba junto a él. La verdad ahora con 15 años, la niña ya no parecía tan caprichosa, más bien su comportamiento era más maduro incluso que el de su hermano.

-¿Por que os alejasteis tanto tiempo, Michelle?-preguntó, pero recordó sus palabras de no querer hablar del tema-Perdóname, sé que no quieres hablar de ello.

-¿Él no te dijo nada?-preguntó después de unos instantes, sorprendiéndolo. Pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla, ella tenía la vista en el suelo. No dejaron de caminar, y de nuevo se fijó en el frente, pero sin ver nada más que los recuerdos en realidad.

-Apareció frente al despacho de Roy semi muerto y le costó un par de semanas recuperarse del todo. Durante ese tiempo también recuperó el habla, porque había estado sumiso y...completamente callado. Yo quería interrogarlo pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo...Su mirada me frenaba. Sólo en contadas ocasiones, creo dos, lo he visto así...

-¿Cuándo, Al?-rogó saber. Y él se dio cuenta de que por mínimo que fuera, aún sentía algo por Edward. Qué era, no lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo.

-Cuando perdió sus miembros y yo mi cuerpo, y cuando...Tucker transmutó a su hija Nina y su perro Alexander...

-Tucker...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, sólo que...conozco a alguien con ese nombre...A parte de Kat, quiero decir.

-No creo que sea él.

-Sí, sé que no es él-lo sabía, porque era su prometido y no conocía de ninguna hija y mucho menos de ningún perro-. Alphonse...yo quiero contarte qué ocurrió, por qué nos marchamos...Pero...No sé si es conveniente hacerlo.

-Entonces no me lo digas...-murmuró. La pequeña sintió el rencor en sus palabras y cuando el chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, ella sin girarse lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a detenerse y clavar sus ojos vacíos en ella.

-Quiero que veas algo...-dijo subiéndose la manga de la camisa que traía puesta. La primera reacción de la armadura fue confundirse, pero luego al ver la marca que se dibujaba en el hombro de Michelle se sorprendió, una W atravesada por una R y custodiadas bajo el símbolo de una estrella se destacaban en la piel blanquecina de la joven rubia-Esta Al, es la razón por la que desaparecimos. Somos miembros de la asociación secreta de asesinos WestRead, Katherine, Osiris, o Diosa de la muerte, como quieras llamarla, fue la que dejó a tu hermano en ese estado.-explicó.

-No puede ser.-atinó a decir, a media voz.

-Pero lo es-respondió ella de la misma manera-. Pero eso no es todo. Si quieres saber por qué ella tenía que matar a Edward, y por qué tuvimos que huir...Te lo diré.

-Yo...quiero...saberlo...-no podía enfadarse, sólo temblar, impotente, sorprendido, conmocionado.

-Soy la prometida del jefe del Westread, Tucker, o como nosotros lo conocemos, Devil-las palabras cayeron cual baldosas de hielo sobre Alphonse, que de haberlas tenido humanas, las piernas le hubieran temblado hasta fallarle-. Me enamoré de Edward y por eso se convirtió en su objetivo...-y, poco a poco, le contó cómo consiguió su amiga convertirse en alquimista y cuál era su poder real, por qué se juntaron con ellos...y cómo Katherine con ayuda de John salvó a Edward, siendo así proscrita a ojos de Devil junto al chico y teniendo que huir de él y sus otros secuaces.

-Ya veo…una historia bastante difícil la vuestra ¿no?-dijo Al. Aunque lo hizo sin sarcasmo o ironía, más bien con franqueza y sinceridad, lo que conmovió a la rubia-Bueno, dejemos el tema, ¿caminamos?-de haber podido hacerlo hubiese sonreído calido y protector, tal como su hermano solía sonreírle a él. ¿Su hermano…habría encontrado el reloj? Lo dejó estar, ya lo buscarían luego.

Mientras Al y Michelle caminaban hablando alegremente, Edward se había acercado a las costas de Central, justo detrás del mercado, no recordaba haber estado allí, pero le encantaba ver el mar y el sonido que éste emitía lo relajaba y lo que más le hacía falta en ese momento era eso, relajarse.

-Ya puedo escuchar al Coronel vaca morada ese con complejo de Dios… "_Acero, eres tan enano que hasta se te cayó el reloj por que no podías con su peso_"-suspiró, sentándose en el muelle. Se fijó que comenzaba a atardecer, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, un bonito retrato digno de admirarse. Pasó media hora más o menos en el lugar con la vista perdida en el agua chispeante, pero unos pasos detrás de él lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, sintió como cruzaban el muelle hecho de tablas algo viejas y cómo se detenían tras él.

-Vaya Elric, ¿Se hace moda ver el horizonte o es que pensamos igual?-una voz femenina fue la que sonó, a Ed le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando el viento llevó de la mano las palabras de la morena a sus oídos, tuvo impulsos de besarla, sentirla, abrazarla, susurrarle que la amaba con todo su ser a pesar de todo, pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, su orgullo reaccionó, ella había desaparecido un año completo, un año lleno de malos ratos y ahora aparecía tan campante y sonante diciéndole que era moda ver el horizonte.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirándola con la ceja fruncida. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Seguir a su orgullo, o a su corazón? Las dos cosas eran demasiado importantes como para escoger una, a pesar de saber que estaba actuando como un niño pequeño. Katherine caminó hacia él, pero en el ultimo momento se desvió, se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos, respirando con alegría el aire que le movía cabellos y traje. Edward se fijó entonces en algo que no le gustó nada.

La chica tenía marcadas ojeras, magulladuras y el vestido pobremente gastado.

-¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?-no era eso lo que le quería preguntar, maldita sea, sino por su estado. Pero quizás era una manera de comenzar la conversación.

-De dimensión en dimensión, huyendo de Devil. Pero tenía ganas de verte.-lo había dicho como si nada, lo que a él le estaba costando tanto decir, a ella poco parecía importarle. Se fue hacia ella, quien no se movió, y como un año atrás en una oscura celda, la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, sin decir nada porque no hacía falta. La chica respiró hondo, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo.

Al final, la hizo voltear y se miraron a los ojos. Le agarró la cara con ambas manos, acercando la cara hasta que sus narices estuvieron a penas unos centímetros separadas.

-Katherine.-sólo decir su nombre, y tenerla allí delante, le demostraban que no era uno de tantos sueños que había tenido donde ella acababa desapareciendo para no volver. La soltó para abrazarla de nuevo, y ella lo aceptó y le devolvió el abrazo, rompiendo en llanto.

-Edward.


	16. HermandadCita

TT

Aaaaais

Que pena penita pena -.-

XD

Es que..Ayer mismo, día 11 de febrero de 2006…Terminamos definitivamente el fic…Y hemos de advertir que es LARGO y que hay capítulos para rato, por lo cual quizá el fic se reparta en dos partes (no sé, cuando subamos el final de la primera parte, vosotrs decidís :-p)

Como os quejabais de que el capítulo anterior era corto, aquí tenéis uno más largo (¡y al día siguiente!), pero no esperéis mucha acción, sólo una pequeña sorpresa.

DISCLAIMER (por favor -.-): FMA NOOOOOOO nos pertenece, si nos perteneciera…jojojojo…uy si nos perteneciera…

**Capítulo 16**

**Hermandad. Cita.**

Vermillion saltó las cajas seguidas, y al fin lo atrapó. El perseguido, conmocionado a pesar que desde un principio sabía que no tenía escapatoria, jadeó con cansancio, y se dejó resbalar por la pared que tenía detrás mientras el pelirrojo lo señalaba con un dedo acusador, encarnando una ceja.

-¡Aquí estás!-le gritó, mientras los otros dos llegaban tranquilamente al mismo lugar, pero caminando por el suelo- ¿y ella?

-Te puedo asegurar que no está aquí-sonrió quedamente la presa. Refunfuñando, el chico le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, y luego lo golpeó con violencia en el estómago. Al levantarse, el otro tenía el labio sangrando porque se lo había mordido sin querer-. Me encantan tus bienvenidas.-dijo, a pesar del dolor, con sarcasmo.

-¿Después de desaparecer por un año, Kriket, sigues comportándote de la manera más insoportablemente posible?

-Ya no soy Kriket, Vermillion. Ahora soy Jonathan, John si prefieres, recuerda que abandoné el Westread...Por cierto, ¿qué haréis, llevarme ante Devil? Le traicioné, ¿recordáis? Soy un renegado. Y si no me matáis, vosotros también lo seréis. Pero jamás os diré dónde está ella.-añadió, serio.

-¿Te has creído que vamos a mataros a ninguno de los dos? Devil nos tiene menos sometidos de lo que nadie quiere creer. Le seguimos por hacer algo.

-Lo que tú digas, Ver...-antes de acabar, el chico se desmayó de cansancio, hambre y dolor.

-Que poco resistes, mi querido Kriket...-sonrió el chico de lentillas. Ladeó la cabeza unos milímetros y una bala pasó rozándole la mejilla-Hasta el día que me mates, Balita, no vas a dejar de hacer esas patéticas apariciones...-añadió tranquilo, mientras el recién llegado reía con ganas, luego el sacerdote que apareció tras ellos levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de John y lo acomodó en su espalda- La encontraremos, Kriket…-suspiró más para sí mismo que para los otros el pelirrojo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Escondámoslo antes de que Devil nos rinda cuentas...-dijo Cruz observando a los otros respectivamente. Sonrieron y, como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar, desaparecieron.

Después del tierno reencuentro, Edward había insistido a más no poder el llevarla a que se cambiara, por eso se la llevó hasta su cuarto, tapándola hasta la cabeza con su carcasa roja para que nadie la reconociera. Allí le tendió unos pantalones negros y una camiseta sin tirantes como él solía utilizar, y dejó que utilizase el baño. Que tentado estuvo de entrar con ella.

-¿Feliz?-dijo cuando salió, el alquimista estaba sentado al borde de la cama con el automail apoyado en la pierna derecha y la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, sonrió al verla y asintió ante su pregunta.

-No lo entiendo...-murmuró el rubio tras unos momentos de silencio algo prolongado.

-¿Que no entiendes?-preguntó Kat, al tiempo que Ed se levantaba y se acercaba a ella se puso una mano en la frente y luego la movió en dirección a Katherine.

-No entiendo...por que no has crecido nada-se burló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La morena entornó los ojos y sopló su mano, enseguida en la misma apareció una botella de leche que escondió detrás de su espalda.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió mirándolo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¡Sí!

-Pues yo creo que ahora dejas vacía más de la mitad de la botella-sonrió. Edward la detalló confundido, pero no se dio cuenta cuando la chica alzó la leche y se le echó en la cabeza.-¡¡¡¡Eso es por llamarme enana, pulga mal desarrollada!

Empapado en leche, la agarró de las muñecas para que dejara de echarle el contenido encima y la obligó a soltar la botella, que se hizo añicos nada más contactar con el suelo. Ninguno se dio cuenta, demasiado absorbidos el uno por los ojos del otro.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero casi en el instante en que iban a unir sus labios, ella lo empujó, haciendo que se sentara sobre la cama, y negó con el dedo mientras apoyaba la otra mano sobre la cadera.

-No, no, enano. No te acerques a mí completamente mojado cuando acabo de ducharme... ¡Límpiate!

-¡Pero si es tu culpa que esté así, pequeña!

-¡No refunfuñes más! ¡Al bañooooooo, enanoooo!-y se echaron a reír como hacía tiempo que no reían. Risas de jóvenes, porque no eran más que dos críos que habían sufrido mucho, y cuando el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la instancia, se olvidaron de que estuviera o no empapado en leche y se besaron.

Cuando se separaron Ed junto sus manos y se secó por completo, primero cambiando la leche por agua y luego desapareciéndola de sus ropas y su cabello. Se acercó a Katherine de nuevo y mientras él lo hacía ella se echaba hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y con una ceja arqueada.

-A mí no me vuelvas a besar si tus labios saben a ese vomito enlatado.-le dijo una vez que el rubio la acorraló contra la pared.

-Ah, bueno, no haberme tirado esa cosa encima.

-Mira que te dejo estéril...

-No serias capaz...Si lo haces, no podríamos tener hijos.-sonrió malvado, y ella no se pudo resistir a esa sonrisa, pero en vez de abrazarlo hundió la cara en su pecho, y se aferró a su camiseta con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento tanto, todo lo que te he hecho...-dijo, de repente. El joven de ojos dorados la abrazó con fuerza y se acercó a su oído.

-Katherine, todos cometemos errores y algunos somos unos cobardes que intentan reponerlos de las formas mas fáciles y otros intentamos resolverlos cometiendo otro aún mayor-hablaba de la transmutación de su madre y la pérdida del cuerpo de su hermano, lo sabía, lo conocía perfectamente-. Pero no fracasas al tropezar sino al no levantarte, y cada error que cometas...yo ya te lo he perdonado.-añadió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más su contacto.

-Pero estuve a punto de matarte, Edward. A punto...-el sollozo quedó apagado en el cuerpo del chico, y hasta después de que se calmara, no se separaron.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí...-se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos- Oye...creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Roy.

Acero negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, se había olvidado por completo del reloj que seguía perdido, y palideció al recordarlo, no quería calarse los arrogantes comentarios del comandante, así que se negó rotundamente a la petición.

-Vaaamooss, Ed, ¿por qué no?-preguntó la morena, aunque conocía la respuesta, lo hacía para molestarlo, le encantaba verlo enojado.

-Por que yo...-suspiró-pedí mi reloj de alquimista estatal.-soltó cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de quitarle importancia al hecho.

-¿Que qué?-casi gritó la joven, y luego se echó a reír ante el sorprendido Edward.

-¡No es como para que te lo tomes con tanta gracia!

-¿Ah, no?-le pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza, e imitando lo que los magos hacen a los niños, al retirarla el reloj colgaba en la cadena, enredada en sus dedos- Mira y llora, enano.

-Será posible que tú...

-Es que siempre vas tan despistado...-dijo ella, como toda explicación y entregándole el objeto, que enseguida quedó colgado de la cintura del chico.

Edward la agarró por la cintura y la alzó con facilidad, luego la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella agarrándole las manos. Ella sonreía mientras él la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Me las vas a pagar...-susurró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y muy serio.

-No te tengo miedo, Acerito-se burló Katherine de nuevo, Ed sonrió malicioso y negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías, estás a mi merced...

-Oh, bueno, soy valiente. ¿Y qué vas a hacerme, torturarme de placer hasta una muerte satisfactoria?-él le contestó inclinando poco a poco la cabeza y besándole el cuello con ternura, para luego hacerlo más salvajemente hasta separarse.

-Te he marcado, Kat. Ahora eres del todo mía, y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Jamás.-hablaba con tal seriedad, que la sonrisa de la cara que ella tenía se borró al instante, y una sensación de inmensa felicidad y ternura la invadió.

-Siempre he sido, y siempre seré tuya, Edward Elric.

Él sonrió y volvió a besar el cuello de la chica. Luego sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos y en especial su boca, ella mientras tanto le soltó la trenza y le acarició la espalda, los brazos y le correspondía los besos, el rubio mordisqueó su oreja y ella se estremeció riendo.

-¿Que tanta risa te da?-dijo Ed mirándola un instante, pudo notar el sonrojo excesivo en sus mejillas y se supuso que él estaba igual por como la chica lo observaba.

-Es que eres tan enano que no sé si llegarías a cubrirme con todo el cuerpo.

-¡Te ha dado por tocar ese tema!-gruñó sonriendo, y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, demostrándole que le podía servir perfectamente de manta. Cuando ella le dijo sal que me ahogo, se puso en la misma postura que antes.

-Cuando nos conocimos...quién iba a decir que acabaríamos así.-comentó, para luego volver a besarla.

-Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un enano como tú...-dijo la morena, mientras él repetía el beso y luego se perdía en sus ojos.

-Deja ya de decirme enano, me hace poner de mal humor.-repitió mordiéndole de nuevo la oreja, ella otra vez se partió de la risa.

Kriket se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tumbado sobre una mullida cama. Miró hacia todos lados hasta ver como sus tres ex compañeros hablaban en un rincón. Al verlo, Cruz se acercó y le tendió un vaso de agua, ayudándolo a que bebiera. Cuando terminó, el hombre suspiró.

-Lo hemos estado hablando...Y creemos que has de saber una cosa muy importante.- el muchacho cerró los ojos, relajándose, y tomó una postura más cómoda en la cama.

-Decidme.

-Te advertimos- comentó Bala, sin dejar de jugar con su arma- que es algo que quizá no quieras creer en un primer momento pero…

-Confía en nosotros, somos tus mejores amigos.-acabó Vermillion.

-…Me estáis asustando, contádmelo, en serio que creeré en vosotros.

-Katherine y tú, siempre os habéis llevado fenomenalmente. Y siempre hemos bromeado diciendo que erais hermanos, y que os parecíais bestialmente-habló Vermillion-…Pues…La broma…Quizás no sea tanta broma. Lo sois…Katherine y tú sois hermanos.-él no dijo nada.

Hermanos.

No podía ser.

El shock había estado tan fuerte que no acababa de asimilarlo, así que el muchacho aprovechó para acabar de contárselo todo

-No sabemos mucho, sólo hemos descubierto que Devil os puso unos chips a los dos en el cerebro para que no recordaseis nada de vuestro pasado. Ni idea de por qué lo haría pero…

-Debo decírselo a ella…

-Pero Kriket…-no hizo caso a Cruz, intentando levantarse.

-¡Si Devil ha hecho eso, será por algo, y tenemos que descubrir qué es!

-No lograrás nada en este estado-gruñó Bala, empujándole hacia atrás y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared donde estaba empotrada el lecho. Alzó la pistola y lo apuntó directamente a la frente, desafiándolo a ver si volvía a levantarse-. Déjala en paz porque ella también ha de descansar, ha sufrido más que ninguno de nosotros. Devil siempre se ha zafado con ella, tratándola como un juguete, y ahora el único que puede sanarla es el Alquimista Nacional ese.

Alphonse abrió la puerta mientras charlaba animadamente con Michelle, llamando a su hermano alegremente al hacerlo para darle la buena noticia de que la había encontrado (a ella se le había olvidado decir que, seguramente, Katherine estaría allí). Al instante, y mudo de la sorpresa, se quedó callado y con la mandíbula (de armadura) desencajada. Después, si hubiese podido, habría mostrado una gran sonrisa ante la escena.

Edward le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Katherine, quien acurrucada contra su pecho, dormía plácidamente mientras él, recién despertado, la observaba en silencio. Al oír a su hermano menor, levantó el brazo haciéndolo callar, besó la frente de la chica y con cuidado salió de la cama, tapándola con la sábana.

-Es una alegría verte-le dijo a media voz a Michelle, cerrando la puerta tras de él. El cabello suelto y despeinado le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, dándole un aire sensual que a más de una fémina hubiese encantado, incluida la rubia que se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, azorada-. Al, por la forma en la que me miras…Te ha contado algo…

-Lo del Westread… ¿Se lo contarás a alguien, hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás entregaría a Katherine, por muchos delitos que haya cometido…No a ella, porque de hacerlo, me entregaría yo también. Pero ella…Quiere contárselo al Coronel Mustang.

-¡La llevarán de cabeza al calabozo!-se sorprendió Alphonse, sin creerse que ella misma quisiera entregarse a las autoridades. Con una sonrisa, Michelle negó con la cabeza.

-Ella confía en Roy, por eso quiere contárselo. Si no fuera por él, quizás tú nunca habrías sabido que ella también siente algo por ti.-no es que Katherine se lo hubiera dicho, ni mucho menos. Se había enterado por sus propios medios.

-¿Quiere decir eso que…el Coronel le dijo algo bueno sobre mí?

-No creo que fuera eso-negó rápidamente-, más bien creo que ella se declaró o alguna cosa y él le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Entonces…Tenemos que ir a darle las gracias…-puso una mueca extraña- Oh, por favor, no…

-Deberías el Coronel ha hecho mucho por ti, enano desagradecido-la voz de Katherine sonó tras él, se frotaba los ojos como si un intenso ruido la hubiese despertado, bostezó al cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Michelle y Al sonrieron al verla, la primera por que hacía tiempo no la veía tan animada. Aunque sabía que su mejor medicina era Edward Elric nunca imaginó que tuviese un efecto tan instantáneo, el segundo por el año completo que tenía sin ver a la morena.

-¡Se nos despertó la pulga!-rió feliz el chico, cogiéndola de la cintura y besándola en la mejilla. Los otros dos, meros espectadores, esperaron a que acabasen de hacer manitas para retomar la conversación.

-Mmm…Entonces...Voy a hablar con él…-suspiró Katherine, retirándose el cabello que le estorbaba de la cara con la mano.

-Te acompaño. Yo también estoy implicada en todo este asunto.-se apresuró a decir Michelle.

-¿Dónde demonios estará metido Kriket...?-susurró para sí- Que más da, vamos-añadió mientras Ed tomaba su mano recordándole que la apoyaba en la desición que tomase.

Mientras tanto Jonathan Tucker no terminaba de creer que Osiris fuese su hermana, aunque si lo pensaba bien lo sentía muy dentro de él, sabía que la chica era algo suyo por eso siempre la había sobreprotegido, siempre había sido...un hermano para ella.

-¡Te dije que no le dijéramos nada! Estúpido Vermilion, ahora se nos muere nuestro querido Kriket aquí...-refunfuñaba Bala hablando con Cruz mientras el chico de lentillas le hacia muecas.

-No esperes librarte de mí tan pronto-logró, al fin, decir Kriket-. Pero eso es…Imposible…Magnifico, pero imposible…No entiendo qué narices…planea Devil…Es tan…Impredecible como un huracán…Nunca se sabe por dónde saldrá…

-No sabemos nada más que eso, en serio-Vermillion se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando el techo-. Demasiado misterio le envuelve…Y quizás sea hora de descubrir qué secretos tiene para nosotros…

-Podría mataros.-objetó John, tentado de decir 'matarnos'.

-Somos su mejor equipo, no puede con nosotros, joven Kriket. Deberías saberlo.

-Si nos descubre, que Dios apiade las almas que cruce en nuestro camino.-añadió, aferrándose a la cruz que llevaba del pecho el hombre con el mismo pseudónimo.

-¡¡¡Cruz, no empieces con tus patéticas oraciones!-le espetó el hombre pelirrojo, el sacerdote lo miró severo y luego sonrió.

-Pobres de los infieles que no creen en el poder de nuestro Señor-murmuró. Jonathan se partió de la risa al ver como Bala se agarraba el chaleco burlándose del hombre con sotana.

Era dichoso, porque hacía tiempo que no se podía permitir el reír. Había estado, junto a Katherine, huyendo de dimensión en dimensión, sobreviviendo como buenamente podían robando, y muchas veces estuvieron a punto de no contarlo (sobre todo él, pues la chica se las apañaba mucho mejor). Antes de volver a meterse en problemas, de los que en realidad no había salido, quería descansar y disfrutar. Y quería sentir la felicidad embriagadora que era el saber que esos tres, a pesar de mostrarse tan distantes y superiores, a pesar de creer que eran más enemigos que amigos, los ayudarían a los dos, tanto Katherine como él, dándose cuenta que sí podía confiar en ellos, fuesen o no asesinos.

-Comandante...hay alguien que quiere verlo-anunció una mujer rubia de ojos rojos como la sangre, no se imaginaba el sobresalto que causaba en el hombre, ni como cortaba su respiración cada vez que se acercaba a él.

-Si es el pequeño Acerin dile que pase, de resto...no quiero ver a nadie.-sentenció Roy sin mirar a Riza, la cual asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina al tiempo que el hombre soltaba un suspiro.

Riza le comunicó eso a Edward, y él, sonriendo enigmático, le aseguró que si supiera quiénes eran esas personas tapadas del todo con las capuchas de las chaquetas, sí querría que fuesen. Y como todos confiaban en Riza al igual que en Roy, ambas chicas se destaparon, dejando tan sorprendida a la mujer que la única cosa que pudo hacer fue abrazarlas, dejando de lado todo el porte serio que siempre tenía.

Luego, los cuatro jóvenes junto a ella entraron en el despacho, donde Roy Mustang ya se preparaba para insultar con su estatura al mayor de los Elric. No puedo hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando unos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrieron.

-No lo puedo creer...-balbuceó. Katherine se abalanzó sobre él soltando bruscamente la mano de Ed y enganchándose del cuello del comandante este la alzó en brazos y le dio una vuelta en el aire, feliz de verla, feliz de que estuviese allí, había pasado tanto tiempo...demasiado para su gusto. Luego la depositó con suavidad en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provocó un acceso de rabia en el joven rubio que los observaba.

-¡¡Ya vale, ya vale!-gruñó, tirando de la chica hasta que se soltó de Roy. El hombre sonrió divertido al intuir qué era lo que le ocurría al joven Alquimista, pero por una vez decidió tragarse sus burlas.

-¿Y cómo fue que...regresasteis?-preguntó el moreno, por decir algo. Intentó mostrarse tranquilo, cosa muy difícil con lo contento que estaba de volver a verlas sobretodo a Katherine.

-Os echaba de menos, contacté con Michelle y aquí estamos...Pero más importante que eso, es que sepáis, Riza y tú, por qué nos fuimos.

-Vaya, parece una historia interesante-dijo el Alquimista de la Llama, sentándose sobre su escritorio y apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, Riza hizo lo mismo que el comandante sólo que en una butaca que estaba junto a la mesa de Havoc. Katherine suspiró, al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventanilla de la oficina, se detuvo frente a ella con la mirada perdida en las calles llenas de carros de Ciudad Central. Pasados unos segundos de silencio la chica, sin girarse, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas...que hace exactamente un año...nos encomendaste la búsqueda de un grupo de asesinos muy famoso...?

-Westread-interrumpió Mustang, la morena asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta caminando para quedar frente a frente con Roy. Se colocó el largo cabello de un lado y le mostró al comandante la W con la R intercalada dentro de una estrella negra y roja que se encontraba marcado en su nuca.

-No puede ser...No...

-Es.-concedió Michelle, enseñándole su propio tatuaje.

-Nuestro objetivo era Edward, me interné como Alquimista, siendo en realidad Nigromante, sólo para conocerlo y atraparlo en el mejor momento...Pero no pude...Y tuve que escapar para que Devil, nuestro jefe y prometido de Michelle, no me diese caza...Y me matase utilizando a mis propios compañeros.

-No puede ser...-repitió el Coronel, conmocionado. Katherine sonrió con tristeza, cerró los ojos, suspiro, los abrió y le relató todo, absolutamente todo, lo que había ocurrido, por qué hacía lo que hacía...Y por qué no quería contarle dónde estaba el castillo de Devil:

-No es por mi pasado, dejó de importarme. Es por Vermilion, Cruz y Bala. Pensaba que no, pero les tengo en gran estima y no puedo permitir que nadie les haga daño...Por mucha gente que hayan matado...Y por mucho que seas tú a quien deba decírselo. Eso sí, si quieres detenerme a mí por cómplice aunque no cometiese ninguno de los asesinatos...eres libre de hacerlo y aquí estoy, no opondré resistencia.-y dio un paso al frente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Roy, quien no sabía qué hacer. No podía arrestarla, era Kat...Y ella sabía que él no podía.

-Sóis….sóis…, Katherine ¿Por qué me pones en estas situaciones?-preguntó el comandante, en su rostro una mueca de tristeza y de preocupación se hacían presentes pero sus ojos, a pesar de siempre estar fríos y ególatras como su dueño, mostraban una profunda decepción. Aunque se sentía contento de que Muerte hubiese sido tan valiente de confesarle lo que había hecho, le costaba mucho faltar a su cargo como comandante y no encerrarla...aunque, por otro lado...Roy sonrió ante Kat y Michelle, la primera con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados y la segunda con la cabeza baja apoyada en el hombro de la armadura que llevaba dentro el alma de Alphonse.

-No le veo lo cómico, Roy-esta vez fue Riza la que habló- ¡¡Es Katherine, Katherine Tucker! Más que tu compañera de trabajo es tu amiga, no puedo creer que te le pase por la cabeza dejarla presa-le estaba tuteando, la rubia estaba sumamente enojada con el militar.

-Teniente primera...No pienso mandar ni a Kat, ni a Michelle a la cárcel-dijo muy tranquilo, mientras pasaba la mirada simultáneamente de una a la otra, la morena abrió los ojos de golpe, y la segunda se limitó a sonreír, sin tan siquiera subir la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros azabache que se posaban sobre ellas.

-¡¡Justicia, Milagro! El comandante "Yo soy Dios, alábenme" ha dicho algo sensato...

-El enano como siempre de metiche...-murmuró Osiris, mientras los presentes, excluyendo a Ed se partían de la risa, en especial Roy.

-¡Ah, qué maravilloso es el amoooor!-canturreó el coronel, recibiendo mirada de odio por el chico mirada de cariño por la chica- Ahora ya podéis marcharos, si queréis...Pero esto que quede en secreto dentro de estas cuatro paredes...-guiñó un ojo a las chicas- Y podéis reincorporaros al grupo cuando queráis, Katherine, sigues siendo una Alquimista Nacional, a la cual mandé a trabajar lejos durante un año...Y no te preocupes, si Devil te encuentra...Sabremos cómo pararlo.-y cuando vio que se iban a ir, llamó a las chicas de un grito, pidiéndole a su vez a Riza que saliera fuera un momento.

-Chicas, creo que a cambio de mi silencio he de pediros algo muy importante.

-Y nosotras que pensábamos que lo hacías porque eres nuestro amigo...

-Por supuesto que es por eso, Kat, pero si me debéis algo es más fácil convenceros para que...Me arregléis una cita con Riza.-esperaba que se sorprendieran por enterarse de en quién estaba interesado, pero no que se echaran a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Tardabas tanto en declararte... ¿y es porque tienes vergüenza?-le preguntó la morena, limpiándose las lágrimas de diversión que le salían de los ojos- Increíble...Sincera y grandiosamente, increíble...Y divertido también.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... ¿pero vais a ayudarme?

-Por supuesto.-respondió la más pequeña de inmediato.

-Pero porque te apreciamos, y a Riza también. No porque creamos deberte nada...de nada.

A la mañana siguiente, despertándose las chicas en un cuarto que les habían asignado (a pesar de que la morena deseaba dormir de nuevo con Edward), lo primero que hicieron fue planear la cita, queriendo tenerla lista cuando antes para comentarla con el Coronel.

-¿Y si los llevamos a las costas?-propuso la rubia, Katherine negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación-¡¡Basta Kat, harás un hoyo en el suelo y ahí si que Roy nos mata!-añadió algo histérica.

-Shh...Calla Mich...No me dejas pensar...-murmuró Osiris haciéndole entender a la pequeña con un movimiento de su mano que intentaba alcanzar concentración. La rubia se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama mientras Muerte daba vueltas alrededor de la misma, de repente, la morena se detuvo en seco y Michelle se sentó de golpe, ambas se miraron sonrientes.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijeron a la vez. Corrieron a la puerta y la abrieron rápidamente.

Llegaron al comedor de alquimistas estatales, donde en primer lugar pensaron en encontrar a Roy, pero se equivocaron. No estaba allí, Ed y Al estaban solos en una mesa apartada hacia una esquina, la morena los vio primero y apresurada llegó hasta ellos.

-Ed, Al ¿Habéis visto a Roy?-preguntó sin saludar siquiera. Edward la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada y, con el ceño fruncido, musitó un "No" y le dio un mordisco a su comida. La armadura entendió el comportamiento de su hermano, aunque le pareció algo infantil, miró a Michelle la cual llegaba a trote junto a Kat, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Ya...Ya sé dónde está!-le dijo entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire. La morena besó la mejilla de su novio y se fue tras la pequeña, llegaron a la oficina del comandante y notaron que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Mustang no estaba dentro pero Riza acomodaba unos papeles de su escritorio. Compartieron una sonrisa al abrir y fijarse que estaba sola, Katherine, con lo poco que sabía de alquimia, la cerró para que nadie pudiese interrumpirlas en su conversación, no es que la hubiesen planeado tan pronto pero mientras mas rápido fuese, mejor.

-Hola chicas-sonrió la teniente primera al verlas a las dos recostadas a la puerta con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo igual en los ojos-¿Qué os ocurre?-añadió al verlas tan felices.

-Sólo queremos...hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Kat acercándose a ella. Mientras, Michelle asentía ávidamente con la cabeza y comprobaba que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada moviendo la manilla de un lado a otro para hacerlo.

-Claro, decidme-accedió la rubia, Osiris y la prometida de Devil se sentaron en las butacas ubicadas frente a Riza y ella solo se quedó allí, de pie, observándolas con sus sonrisas extrañas.

-Buenoo...no es por ser metiches...peroo...

-Queremos saber, si a ti, por alguna casualidad de la vida...-siguió Kat robándole la frase a la pequeña.

-Te pasan cosas con el Coronel-sonrieron ambas, como si estuviesen conectadas, la verdad era que lo habían ido ensayando en el camino. Riza las detalló a ambas un rato y luego se carcajeó ante la pregunta.

-¿A mi? ¿Pasarme cosas con el Coronel?-preguntó entre risas, Katherine y Michelle asintieron con una ceja levantada el volumen y ritmo de las risas de la teniente primera se fueron apagando y disminuyendo-¿Soy tan evidente...?-añadió en un murmullo ahogado con una cara de preocupación digna de ser fotografiada.

-Oh, bueno, no...Fue sólo una idea que acabas de confirmar.-dijo la morena.

-Aaaah, ¡qué malas!-resopló, entre la sorpresa y la gracia- ¿Y por qué queriáis saberlo?

-Porque nuestro primer acto de fe por ser perdonadas eeees...que tengáis una bonita cita.-sonrieron, juntas.

-Pero...El Coronel Mustang no querrá...

-Primero, como hiciste anoche, llámalo Roy. Segundo- Katherine sonrió enigmática-, le interesas muchísimo más de lo que crees.

-No digas tont...

-Esta noche- la interrumpió Michelle-, en casa de él, ponte bellísima.-y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, fueron a hablar con Roy Mustang.


	17. El reflejo de la luna

Como fue muy curiosa la pregunta sobre qué hicieron en la habitación…

Os diremos que ellos hicieron…

Lo que vuestra imaginación os diga XD

Jaja, que no, que es bromaXD.

No hacen nada a parte de quererse mucho y abrazarse.

Los capítulos definitivos del fic se van decidiendo según se corrige, así que no puedo dar número de cuántos tiene, lo lamento

Este capítulo es algo largo, creo. Esperamos que os guste, ya sabéis, FMA no nos pertenece (de tanto decirlo se queda grabado como una canción -.-). Un capítulo bastante cargado de romance, avisamos, no somos traidoras…

**Capítulo 17**

**El reflejo de la luna**

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones del edificio militar pues les habían dicho que el comandante estaba en una de ellas, cuando caminaban por el pasillo en el que se encontraban las de Ed y Al estos llegaban por el otro extremo del pasillo hablando animadamente, el alquimista de Acero sonrió y alargó los brazos para que la morena lo abrazase, pero esta se limitó a detenerse frente a él.

-Oíd, sé que somos insistentes, pero ¿habéis visto a Roy?-preguntó sonriente. Edward bajó los brazos y la empujó, abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras de sí de la misma manera.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó ella, reponiéndose de la sorpresa al haber sido empujada. Michelle y Alphonse la miraron como si fuera tonta, y la rubia la recriminó por su actitud.

-Quieres hacer de casamentera... ¿¡Y ni tan siquiera sabes cómo tratar con tu pareja? Tonta pirada...O pulga tonta pirada, como diría Ed.

-Mich...

-Ella tiene razón...Acabáis de reencontraros y... ¿aparece Roy y te olvidas de él?

-Pero no es eso, lo que ocurre... ¡Oh, lo que sea!-y abrió la puerta del cuarto del chico, cerrándola tras de sí.

-Deberíamos llamar a los bomberos...puede que hierva la habitación...-dijo Al mirando la puerta, mientras la pequeña sonreía por sus malos pensamientos-¿Qué?

-Puede hervir de dos maneras...tú sabes-dijo tomando la mano de la armadura y arrastrándola por el pasillo.

Katherine se había detenido en la puerta, tal vez por que no sabía qué decir o por admirar como el rubio, recostado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, abría un libro y hacía el simulacro de leerlo. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le producía sombras en sus bien formados brazos y resaltaban sus ojos y los rasgos de su cara, cosa que le encantaba a Katherine.

-Lo siento, Osiris, tu querido Roy no está aquí-le espetó, a la morena las pupilas se le dilataron y su cuerpo se estremeció, la había llamado Osiris...Se acercó hasta quedar junto a él, y el rubio se lamentó del comentario al ver cómo los ojos azules de su amada jugaban con las gotas de agua que intentaban caer por las mejillas de la misma.

Y, a pesar del dolor que la frialdad con la que acababa de tratarla la mataba, hizo acopio de fuerzas, dejó todo su orgullo de lado, e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Edward. No era mi intención ofenderte.-temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los puños apretados, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como buenamente le dejaron las lágrimas, que el chico se levantaba, alargaba los brazos y la atraía hasta él. Sintió la mano que le pasaba por detrás de la cabeza para que la apoyase sobre su pecho, y las palabras dulces, sinceras y arrepentidas que le dedicaba al oído:

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Kat...Es que yo soy un maldito celoso...

-Sí, sí que tengo que disculparme...-se agarró a él para sentirlo lo más cerca posible, absorbiendo su aroma, disfrutando de su abrazo consolador- ¿Sabes por qué me he portado así? Pues porque tenía miedo de que no fuera más que otro de mis mil sueños rotos, que cuanto más cerca estuviera de ti...Antes y más dolorosamente fueran a desaparecer estos momentos idílicos...Y pensaba que, con tratarte como si nada, todo seria como antes, que se quedaría estancado en los buenos momentos, cariñosos pero sin más, que fueron nuestra única tranquilidad, la única que nos permitieron tener.-cada palabra le sonó maravillosa a Edward, que se insultó en su interior por haberla tratado así, y que la apretó con más fuerza si fue posible.

-Mi Katherine, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-le susurró de nuevo sonriendo mientras ella dejaba de llorar, disfrutó del olor de sus cabellos un rato mas y luego se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, con el dedo índice le secó las lágrimas y luego tras un suspiro siguió hablando-Te voy a confesar algo...-ella asintió en señal de que siguiera- Todo este año, he intentado odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, quise aborrecer cada segundo que pasé contigo pero...lo que más quise olvidar fue esa noche...-añadió mirándola, mas no a los ojos.

-Jaja...Yo intenté olvidarte, pero también me asalta ese recuerdo, siempre, incluso antes de marcharme, cuando Devil me ordenó...acabar yo misma con tu vida, esa noche, esa noche...y tú, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu altura, tu carácter, todo tú...Me ha hecho seguir viva, porque ahora comprendo que, de haberte olvidado, algo en mí misma habría muerto. Sí, caminaría, pero... ¿quién podría decir que no era más que muerta en vida?

-Sería ilógico, la alquimista de la muerte, muerta en vida-se burló Ed. Ella lo miró reír y se deleitó ante el sonido de su risa, cuando paró de hacerlo la morena se sentó junto a él en la cama, el rubio le pasó el automail por los hombros y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro mecánico del chico.

-Tu automail...es tan cálido como tu cuerpo...-le susurró acomodándose en el mismo, Edward la miró extrañado y luego sonrió ante el comentario.

-Ah, bueno, quién sabe qué hace que este caliente-el comentario, parecido al que Michelle le hiciera a Alphonse momentos antes, era un tanto pervertido, por lo que la morena se separó de él presa de la sorpresa, y adquiriendo por momentos un color rojo tomate que no pasó nada inadvertido por él-. ¡Chica mal pensada!-se burló.

-¡Pues no digas esas cosas con esa voz irresistible, chico!

-¡Ya cállate!-le dijo arrojándose sobre ella y haciéndole cosquillas, ella lo empujaba con las manos pidiéndole entre risas que la dejase en paz, pero él, divertido más que todo ante la situación, no dejaba de hacerlo, hasta que la morena perdió fuerzas y cayó sobre la cama con Ed sobre sí. No es que no hubiesen estado en esa posición antes, pero ahora las frases antes dichas hacían ver el momento sumamente diferente e igual de encantador, se miraron a los ojos y ambos los cerraron mientras el rubio se acercaba para que sus labios se encontrasen.

El beso pasó de los labios a su cuello y cuando dio un pequeño mordisco en su oreja el alquimista notó que la chica no se reía si no que pasaba la mano por su espalda y le soltaba el cabello. Entonces lo entendió, la morena no pondría peros, no se negaría a que pasase, Ed siguió en sus hombros y le desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa y cuando ella se disponía a terminar de quitarle la suya la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el comandante Roy Mustang apareció.

-¿Acero no has visto a...?-se fijó en la escena, en como Kat con un resoplido de frustración se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras Ed cerraba los ojos y suspiraba-Creo...que llegué en un mal momento...

-Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.-sonrió, intentando disimular su vergüenza y desilusión. Edward asintió pesaroso.

-Ah, y sí la buscaba a ella, sí, sí sé dónde está.-la morena se levantó, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Edward y le dijo que la esperase, no tardaría, mientras salía con el Coronel en busca de Michelle.

Después de encontrar a la rubia, le contaron su plan, el cual estaba en funcionamiento. Él se desesperó, ¿cocinar? Sabía pero... ¡Quería hacer una cena maravillosa, y no había tiempo! Las chicas, entre risas, lo calmaron, asegurándole que estaba todo preparado.

-Ahora mismo llamamos a un restaurante muy cercano que preparará algo deliciosamente rápido, Roy.

-¿Segura, Kat?-ella asintió.

Más tarde, la mesa puesta y Roy vestido elegantemente con esmoquin, esperaban la llegada de Riza, quien no tardó mucho en llegar. La respiración del hombre se cortó al verla con el cabello suelto, ligeramente echado hacia atrás por pinzas, caer cual cascada semi ondulado sobre sus hombros desnudos. El traje rojo pasión de noche hacia conjunto con labios, uñas y ojos. Y con sus mejillas al ver la atención que ponía el hombre en mirarla de arriba abajo. En todo el día no se habían atrevido a dirigirse ni una sola mirada mientras trabajaban, y ahora...

-Siento si vine mal vestida, las chicas dijeron...

-Estás perfecta, bellísima, como un queso.

-Coronel...

-Roy.

Katherine se estiró de brazos, sonriendo. Alzó la vista al cielo, y cuando la bajó sintió la presencia de Edward detrás de ella. Justo en el momento en el cual se volteaba, el rubio le tapó los ojos y al oído, con voz sensual, le pidió que se dejara llevar por la música que desde hacía un rato, y por lo suave que era ella no había notado.

El rubio no vestía como solía hacerlo, si no que llevaba unos jeans, una franela blanca manga corta y un suéter azul con el símbolo de los alquimistas avanzados grabados detrás. No bailaba mal según pensó la morena, jamás había bailado con él, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y eso lo había descubierto esa tarde en la habitación de Acero. Bailaron largo rato y la música no cesaba, aunque ninguno quería que se detuviera, se sentían en las nubes, ambos, abrazados, tocándose, rozándose, sintiéndose, era una sensación increíble y de haber podido, habrían hecho que durase por siempre.

Pasaron una hora así, sujetándose el uno en el otro, olvidando como muchas otras veces el mundo exterior. La única existencia eran ellos, no les importaba nada más. Y querían seguir así mucho, mucho más...Pero Edward se detuvo de repente, sonrió enigmático...Y apagó la música, la cogió de la mano, y la condujo de nuevo al balcón.

-¿Sabes eso que dicen los enamorados de...'Te traería la luna hasta tu balcón'?-ella asintió, con el corazón palpitándole demasiado deprisa- Yo no puedo hacerlo, la luna es libre y nadie puede atrapar más que su reflejo del agua...Por eso yo...Quiero mostrarte algo-la soltó un instante, para palmear sus manos, apoyarse en la barandilla y hacer que se crease un gran puente suspendido en el aire de allí hasta el parque más cercano, casi olvidando la ley del Intercambio Equivalente. La condujo por aquel camino, que desapareció cuando tocaron con los pies el suelo, y contemplaron la imponente fuente con luces de colores que tenían delante-.Allá está la Luna que puedo ofrecerte, Katherine.- y sí, su reflejo, el más hermoso junto al sol, descansaba de manera pacífica, esperando alumbrar el corazón más solitario, acunar a los recién nacidos, y eso era sólo un reflejo, que a la morena le pareció maravilloso.

-Dime Kat... ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?-no se esperaba algo así, y tuvo que pensarlo. Lo más romántico habría sido decir que Él, pero ya lo tenía, estaba allí, era suyo, y hubiese sonado...ridículo. Entonces, si a él lo tenía, y su pasado ya poco le importaba... ¿qué deseaba...qué?

-Deseo, más que nada, vivir. Vivir y sentir, recordar que estoy viva, que el mundo es grande y hermoso...No quiero que la mentalidad fría y oscura de Osiris vuelva a invadirme y hacerme olvidar que sólo soy un humano. Siento no decirte...Lo que quizás esperabas oír.

-Te equivocas, Kat. Tu respuesta es la que más me habría gustado de todas.

La morena sonrió y bajo el brillo y el reflejo de la luna el rubio la tomó suave de la cintura y la atrajo hacía su pecho, la morena con sus manos puestas sobre los hombros del chico le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios a Edward. Cuando se separaron se sintieron de nuevo en ese mundo mágico y que sólo le pertenecía a ellos, pues allí vivían y allí su amor crecía sin problemas y deseaban cuidarlo como una madre sobreprotege al bebé salido de sus propias entrañas.

-¿Qué es...lo que más deseas Edward Elric?-preguntó esta vez Katherine sin moverse, el rubio sonrió aunque en su sonrisa fue algo triste, él de por sí, no lo estaba.

-Deseo...que la vida me alcance para recuperar lo que por mi culpa mi hermano perdió...y que me alcance para verte despertar todos los amaneceres entre mis brazos y con tu piel sobre la mía-respondió, su novia se ruborizó, no se esperaba una respuesta así o tal vez, muy dentro de ella, si lo hacía, el chico volvió a sonreír extraño- Me falta algo que darte...-añadió volviéndose sobre sus talones y soltando sus brazos de la cintura de la morena. Volvió a aplaudir lanzando al aire unas pocas gotas de agua que relampaguearon por el brillo de la luna y millones de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas cayeron sobre la cabeza de la chica y sobre la suya propia cubriendo el lugar con sus aromas y sus esencias, llamaban al amor como nada más saben hacer las flores.

-Flores...mágicas...-murmuró Katherine abriendo las manos para que las pequeñas porciones de rosas cayeran sobre ellas. El alquimista se acercó a ella de nuevo y la alzó en brazos dándole una vuelta, y como había hecho Roy la besó, sólo que el coronel lo había hecho en su mejilla, él, en cambio, lo hizo en sus labios.

Alphonse, sin saber qué hacer, fue a buscar a Michelle. Sabía de sobras que su hermano había planeado una cita romántica con su novia, al fin y al cabo había tenido que ayudarlo. Así que, cuando la encontró sentada en un banco, fijándose en las estrellas, se acercó, nervioso. Ella suspiró, y se dio cuenta poco después de que él estaba allí.

-Buenas noches, Alphonse. Una bonita noche, hoy.

-Para algunos más que para otros-dijo la armadura resplandeciente ante la luz de la luna. La rubia asintió lentamente con la cabeza y la giró sonriente hacia el chico.

-Ed...Está con Kat ¿Verdad?-preguntó, pero lo que no supo es cuanto había dolido esa simple frase al joven, se percató de como la pequeña aún sentía cosas hacía su hermano, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado después de haber dicho un débil "Si" como respuesta.

-Me alegra...Verlos tan felices...-la gran armadura se sentó a su lado, brazos sobre piernas.

-No mientas, reconoce que...Te gustaría estar en el lugar de ella.-Michelle sonrió sonrojada, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-En parte sí, pero...Sólo duele un poco todo este tema, no sé por qué no soy capaz de sentir celos ya. Di que he madurado, dudo que sea eso. En realidad durante un tiempo hubo mucho que pensar...Perdí a mi mejor amiga y al chico que quería...Y me di cuenta de que en realidad era poco más que un capricho...Y que ellos debían estar juntos. Ahora siento de nuevo que de capricho no tuvo nada, pero bueno, yo estoy prometida...A Devil. No puedo pensar en chicos...No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?

-Por que...él me salvó la vida y por lo tanto se la debo...-sonrió triste, sus ojos resplandecieron de la misma forma y en su cuerpo la silueta de la tristeza se dibujaba. Al le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sin saber por qué, la pequeña sintió como si fuese humano, como si el calor de un abrazo cuerpo de carne y huesos le recorriera la espalda, su corazón dio un vuelco y se sonrojó ante la situación y ante la sensación.

-No le debes nada, él te salvó porque quiso. No se lo pediste, entonces...eres libre. Todos lo somos porque nuestra vida nos pertenece...Nadie tiene derecho a quitárnosla.

-Hablas como si a ti te la hubieran quitado...

-En realidad creo que yo se la quité a mi hermano. Por mi culpa se ha atado a devolverme mi cuerpo, olvidando que debe vivir...

-Tú también crees que le debes algo, ¿no?-lo había notado en su forma al hablar, aunque en realidad lo sabía desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

-Se lo debo todo.

-No quiero...No quiero que este sueño termine...Al-sollozó abrazándose al chico, de haber tenido, el músculo principal del menor de los Elric se hubiese detenido a causa de la emoción, entonces se prometió a sí mismo protegerla, no dejaría que Devil se la llevase ni que le hiciera mas daño, ya no más.

-Tranquila...no lo hará-susurró rozando su cabeza con su mano, de nuevo esa sensación de ser tocada por un humano se apoderó de Michelle y sonrió ante el contacto.

Roy le sirvió una copa más de champagne a la rubia, quien la aceptó agradecida. No se había atrevido a alzar la vista de la mesa, sintiéndose desnuda con aquel simple vestido y las miradas dirigidas todo el rato por el moreno no ayudaban en nada.

El Coronel se sentía estúpido y ridículo por no poder decir nada ni dejar de mirar a la teniente primera. Sabía que estaba igual o más nervioso que ella y le costaba comenzar la conversación que acabaría en una confesión que llevaba planeando y ensayando todo el día, desde que Muerte y su amiga le había informado sobre el lugar, momento y manera de la cita.

-Em...Riza...-soltó por fin tras un largo suspiro. La mujer de ojos rojos alzó la cabeza, pensando que se caería de la silla por no poder dejar de temblar.

-¿Si, Co...Roy?-preguntó ansiosa, estaba sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre de ojos negros.

-Tú... ¿Te gustan los hombres, verdad?-no era por ahí por donde quería comenzar, ¡qué estúpido!-Es que como nunca te he visto con uno...-que no fuera yo...pensó en su interior.

-Sí...Me gustan los hombres.

-¿Y cómo?

-¿Cómo? Pues...humanos...valientes, nobles...Lo que le gusta a la mayoría de mujeres, supongo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Conoces a alguno así?-casi sin pretenderlo se había apoyado más en la mesa y había echado el cuerpo hacia adelante, como escuchando una confidencia que le era contada en voz muy, muy baja.

-Pues, la verdad...

-¿La verdad...?-sin saber por qué quería que terminase la frase, se imaginó que le ayudaría a seguir pero Riza sonrió irónica y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

-¿Y piensa, mi querido coronel, que se lo voy a decir?-preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa, sino ensanchándola mas aún, cosa que le encantó a Roy, nunca había visto a la mujer de esa forma, siempre era tan sería...y ahora intentaba burlarse de él, de haber sido otra persona hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas.

-Ah, ¿y si lo ordeno?-se puso serio para sonreír después- Tranquila, no lo haré pero...como amigo tuyo que soy... ¿porque lo soy, no?-cuando ella asintió sin lograr alzar la vista, prosiguió- Podrías saciar mi curiosidad.

-¿Pero de dónde viene, tan repentina? Sí me contestas, te contesto.

-¿Equivalencia?

-Algo así, por eso me rijo-sonrió y sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho a la rubia-Entonces que, ¿Vas a contestar?

-Está bien...Sí, conozco a un hombre así...-respondió aunque las palabras se le quedaban estancadas en la garganta por los nervios.

-¿Y quién si se puede saber?-esperanza y frustración habían en él cosa en lo que la mujer se fijó.

-Ah, no, no, te toca responder.-dijo, apartando la cabeza azorada mas seria. Él parpadeó un par de veces, se enderezó y se desabrochó la corbata que cada vez lo parecía asfixiar más o eso creía él.

-Decías que de dónde venía...la repentina curiosidad...He de decir que es tú culpa que la tenga, eh.

-¿Mi culpa?-él asintió, sonriendo por dentro porque con eso había logrado que la mujer lo mirase. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo, aunque él lo había hecho para apartarlo de la cara, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Tú culpa, Riza, porque me encantaría ser ese hombre del cual hablas.

-¿Cómo?

-Te quiero.

La mujer guardó silencio y las palabras de Katherine resonaron en su cabeza _ Está mas interesado en ti de lo que crees_._.. _ ahora entendía a qué se refería. Su mayor sueño, no podía ser, el coronel Roy Mustang le decía que la quería, aunque fuese un mujeriego de primera, en sus ojos centelleaba esa chispa de sinceridad que ella solo vio cuando lloró frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes.

-No es posible...No juegue con eso, Coronel.-volvió a hablarle de usted, asustada. Tenía miedo de que sólo fuese una vil broma para tenerla en su lista de ligues.

-No estoy jugando-se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y le agarró la barbilla con delicadeza-. Tú sabes que no juego, y menos contigo.-se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando se separaron ella negó con la cabeza y lo detalló, quería descubrir en su mirada, en sus gestos, en sus palabras, algún fallo que le demostrase que solo quería jugar, pero no lo encontró.

-No quiero ser muñeca de repisa de nadie Roy...-susurró, el hombre la calló con otro beso y aún con los ojos cerrados le dijo "No lo serás", ella se limitó a sonreír y a disfrutar de los besos que siguieron a la declaración y al primero.

Edward y Katherine estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del parque, mirando el cielo, en silencio, cogidos de la mano, temiendo romper tan mágico momento. Y les sorprendió desagradablemente la risa hipócrita que se escuchó frente a ellos, y que pudieron reconocer como la de Envy al verlo aparecer.

-Siempre tan acaramelados...-sonrió el homúnculo.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-preguntó Edward, levantadse de un salto a la vez de Katherine.

-Ah, no, no, tranquilo, no vengo a pelear. Es más, si me la das a ella, te dejaré en paz.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Descubriste cómo abrir portales dimensionales y ese poder...me interesa mucho. No negarás venir conmigo después de haber estado un año esperando que volvieses de tu exilio.

-¿Cómo sabes tú...eso?

-El caso no es cómo, sino que lo sé. No te niegues, sería de mala educación hacerlo-como siempre su voz comenzaba sonando fuertemente pero terminaba en un susurro apagado como si se fuese deteriorando mientras hablaba, lo cual hacía deprisa como si estuviese ansioso.

-¿De qué habla Envy, Kat?-preguntó Ed sin apartar la vista del que había descubierto, era su hermano (NdAs: ya advertimos que pasaría algo asíXD O sea, saldrían cosas del final de la serie sin que nadie las explicara en el fic, antes de tiempo…yeah, que lío .)

-¿No le has contado a tu enano personal que tu querido hermano y tú revisasteis a escondidas en el libro de ese germen que me creó?-inquirió sonriente. La morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Edward lo hacia confundido y extrañado

-No entiendo de qué...¡¡OYE!¿A quién llamas pequeño mediocre que...qué?

-Ed, creo que no es el momento de eso, si no el definitivo de acabar con él.-cerró los ojos, levantó las manos y quién sabe de dónde, salieron esqueletos que se acercaron a ellos, rodeándolos.

-S...Sí-Edward transmutó su mano a una espada y se preparó para el ataque en cuanto Envy se acercara.

Envy pasó del rubio y se fue directo a Katherine, pero ella se defendió interponiendo entre su propio cuerpo y el de Envy varios esqueletos. Riendo, este le dijo que era inútil intentar frenar lo que iba a ocurrir, porque cuando quería algo lo conseguía. Ahora la quería a ella, o más bien el poder que había adquirido.

-¡Ah! Y por lo que tengo entendido...-comentó como si nada mientras seguía apartando a manotazos a los esqueletos a la vez que evitaba los ataques de Edward con insultante facilidad- También necesito a tu hermano...

-¿Mi hermano?-preguntó, entendiendo enseguida. A Jonathan lo consideraba su hermano, y sin él no podía abrir los portales.

-¡Kat!-logró escuchar el grito de Edward y ver la mano de Envy casi rozándole la cara a tiempo. Lanzó una fuerte patada hacia adelante que al parecer el Homúnculo no se esperaba y lo lanzó hacia atrás, donde Edward lo apresó con una jaula.

-A él-los ojos azules de Katherine se le asemejaron a los dos y por un instante a los de Osiris-, no le vas a tocar ni un pelo. Como lo hagas, tu muerte será mucho peor de lo que pensabas.

-¿Es que no me vas a matar ahora?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-Envy había sonreído socarrón, pero la sonrisa de ella fue peor todavía- No, creo que Edward tiene más ganas y derecho de acabar con tu vida.

-No te creas que voy a dejarle que lo haga-chasqueó los dedos, se convirtió en serpiente y atravesó las barras, volviendo a su aspecto favorito en aquellos tiempos, el de un joven de largos cabellos con forma extraña y color verde-negro-. Vas a venir conmigo, te lo aconsejo...No me hagas buscar otras formas de atraerte hasta mí.-y dicho esto, desapareció.

Edward corrió hacia Katherine y la abrazó, sintiendo que temblaba. Le besó el cabello.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo Ed, no tiemblo de miedo...Sino de rabia. No pienso permitirle que lo toque, no. Jamás. Porque entonces no habrá piedad, y lo siento pero no te entregaré su vida-se separó de él-. No quiero que aparezca de nuevo Osiris, pero ese estúpido energúmeno la llama.

-Cálmate...

-Tengo que hablar con Jonathan-susurró dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cerca con intenciones de saltarla para salir mas rápido, sintió la mano de su novio sobre la suya y se giró para mirarlo-¿Qué pasa?

-No irás sola-dijo serio como lo vio el día que le dijo que no la odiaría por lo sucedido, así que asintió y con ayuda del alquimista de Acero saltaron la pared y corrieron calle arriba en dirección a la casa donde había acordado vivir con su _hermano._

Corrieron unas cuantas cuadras y avenidas hasta que llegaron a una especie de mansión abandonada, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo así, por los cristales rotos de las ventanas, el sucio que había en algunos de los que quedaban, algunas tejas estaban caídas, los bloques agrietados y filamentos de moho salían de los mismos, la pintura estaba raída y las matas del jardín secas.

Katherine abrió la puerta intentando que no se cayese en pedazos y Edward la siguió, cerrándola tras de sí.

-¿¿John?-preguntó la chica-¿¿Estás ahí?

-Ha ido al baño...fuera de la casa.-escucharon que les decía una voz. El corazón de Katherine dejó de latir, si bien no eso le pareció. Buscó veloz la mano de Edward y cuando la encontró, la apretó. De la sombra salieron Vermillion, Bala y Cruz.

-¿Que le hab...? ¡¡JONATHAN! ¡¿Dónde estás!-volvió a gritar con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitaba, estaba sudando y se asustaba más a cada paso que daban sus ex compañeros de grupo, y aún mas cuando Bala le apuntó la cabeza con una pistola 4mm.

-Mi queridísima Osiris...que de tiempo que no veo tu rostro iluminado por la luna-coqueteó el chico de lentillas. Edward arqueó una ceja ante las palabras y se puso delante de Kat para servirle de escudo. Bala bajó la pistola con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto...apuntando, aguardando, justo al corazón del rubio.

-¿Por qué la proteges?-preguntó el chico vestido como si estuvieran en el lejano oeste.

-Porque la amo.

-Un sentimiento muy...vano, para dar tu vida. No me parece una buena respuesta, la verdad.-no se movió un ápice, y tampoco sonrió.

-Hey, Balita, déjalo y...-pero no acabó la frase, porque Bala disparó. Katherine ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero se la destapó con los ojos casi fuera de los cuencos.

-¿Por qué siempre...acabo igual?-Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina a Bala, quien sonreía ampliamente mientras los otros dos, hasta Vermillion que había parecido querer evitar que disparase, se echaban a reír, y se les unió otra: la de Jonathan, quien no tardó en hacer aparición.

-¿Pero qué...?-sintió como la confusión crecía dentro de ella pero ese sentimiento cambió a enojo cuando Jonathan se cayó al suelo destornillándose de la risa y Vermilion se sujetaba a la baranda de la escalera con Bala recostado en su hombro y Cruz en la espalda del vaquero. Edward se giró hacia ella y pudo ver que lo que había salido de la pistola del hombre era leche, la cual manchaba el camisón negro del rubio.

-Yo...os...mato...-de haber podido, habrían visto tras la chica un aura roja cuando se abalanzó sobre Vermillion y, en vez de pegarle como deseaba, lo abrazaba entre lágrimas. Y luego a Bala. Y luego a Cruz. Los había echado de menos, era esa clase de gente que a la que sin querer se les coge cariño, y el verlos a parte de sorprenderla, la alegraba.

-Hubieras...jaja, hubieras visto tu cara...Jajaja, cuando...cuando, Bala le disparó...al enano...-balbuceaba Jonathan revolcándose en el suelo con los brazos alrededor del abdomen y los ojos cerrados por la risa.

-Fue...Fue...inmemorable...-rió de nuevo Vermilion mientras Bala golpeaba las paredes en un intento de recuperar aire.

-¿¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MICROBIO INSIGNIFICANTE?

-Yo no dije eso, Edward-dijo, acercándose y teniéndole un pañuelo para que se secase-. Cuanto tiempo.

-Sí, sí-dijo rechazando el pañuelo y secándose con la transmutación-. Lo que tu digas... ¿pero qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No querían mataros?

-Pensábamos que eso querrían-sonrió el chico-, pero resulta que no es así.

-¿Pero cómo no, si no lo hacéis entonces Devil también os debe de estar buscando?-preguntó Katherine acercándose a Vermilion quien esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ella se aferró a él al tiempo que él se aferraba a ella, abrazándose de nuevo-¡Te extrañé!-suspiró Muerte.

-Y yo a ti-susurró el hombre de lentillas al oído de la chica.

-Bueno últimamente Devil no ha estado muy exigente, cualquiera diría que ha caído en una fuerte depresión por haberos perdido a ambos, unas cuantas veces ha interrogado a Mich pero ella nunca le dice nada-explicó Cruz-nuestro jefe extraña a Los hermanitos-añadió, el corazón de John dio un vuelco, tenía que decirle la verdad a Kat.

-Ya veo...-musitó la morena separándose de Vermilion, el hombre de lentillas se acercó a Edward y le tendió la mano.

-Alquimista de Acero, me quitaste mi lugar en el corazón de mi chica, pero qué se puede hacer...te pido perdón por todo lo que paso el otro día-sonrió, Ed aceptó su mano sin replica aunque lo miró desafiante por lo de "Mi chica".

-Katherine...Ellos además...me contaron algo que bueno...-Jonathan quedó en silencio, y la chica y Edward lo miraron asustados, más aún al ver las caras de los otros.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Tiene que... ¿tiene que ver con Devil?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí...pero yo creo que no es nada malo.

-Si es sobre él, seguro que es malo.-Kriket sonrió pesaroso, negando con la cabeza, y le dijo lo que quería confesarle, porque cuanto más rápido, mejor:

-Kat, me han dicho que han descubierto que...somos hermanos. Pero de verdad.

A la morena las piernas le temblaron y si Bala no hubiese estado a su lado habría caído al suelo, Ed miraba a John y luego a ella, sorprendido pero no más que la aludida. Aferrada al hombre negó con la cabeza y aún tambaleándose se acercó a Kriket.

-No...No puede ser...-dijo deteniéndose frente a él y viéndolo de lleno a los ojos. Confusión, ira, esperanza, alegría, tristeza, odio, amor… toda una manada de sentimientos encontró el chico en los ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, sin flaquear.

-¿No estás contenta?-preguntó él, triste.

-Sí lo estoy, ¡por supuesto! pero es demasiado extraño...por qué, si somos hermanos... ¿nos lo ocultó?

-Eso es lo que queremos descubrir.-sentenció Vermillion.


	18. Capilla de muerte

¡¡Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte!

Sí, sí, lo que habéis leído, el próximo capítulo, que será el epílogo, es el final de la primera parte de este fanfiction (quizá lo subamos esta tarde ).

Muchísimas gracias por habernos acompañado en esta aventura XD

Pero tranquils, habrá otra XD.

**Capítulo 18**

**Capilla de muerte**

A la mañana siguiente tanto Katherine como Edward se despertaron en sus cuartos de la milicia, donde habían ido la noche anterior después de que los tres del Westread les aseguraran que cuidarían de Jonathan mientras investigaban. El chico rubio fue a visitar a la morena, después de comprobar sorprendido que Alphonse no estaba en su cuarto. Al llegar al de ella esta le dijo que Michelle había quedado temprano para desayunar con el chico en forma de grandísima armadura.

-O nos quieren dejar solos...-comentó Edward, cerrando la puerta.

-O los que quieren estar solos son ellos.-sonrió Katherine. El rubio se acercó a su novia y mientras ella se apoyaba con los codos en la cama él se dejaba caer sobre ella, apoyando sus manos junto a los brazos de la morena, lentamente juntaron sus labios y Catherine se aferró a la camisa del alquimista atrayéndolo hacia ella para caer completamente sobre la colcha de sabanas blancas hechas de seda.

-Te ves genial desde aquí, pequeña.

-Mira que tú, enano...-musitó, besándolo antes de que él saltara para decirle alguna cosa. El chico le pasó la mano buena por los brazos, por los hombros, y al llegar al cuello comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Ella, demasiado distraída en acariciarle la espalda y el pelo, no lo detuvo. Ya casi le quitaba la pieza de ropa, entre beso y beso, cuando escucharon un estruendo a sus espaldas y la pared caerse en pedazos. Se levantaron de un salto, él con la camiseta negra medio quitada y ella con la camisa desabrochada, pero no se preocuparon por eso al ver a los dos seres que tenían delante: la mujer de largo cabello ondulado y el que parecía un crío come humanos.

-Lust...-murmuró Ed

-Gluttony-dijo Kat a la vez, después de la _agradable_ visita de Envy, Edward le había hablado de los restantes homúnculos que conocía. El homúnculo representante de la gula babeaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con su dedo en la boca y sus ojos chicos y casi invisibles por la obesidad de su cuerpo, dio un paso pero la mujer lo detuvo colocando un brazo frente a él.

-Dejadme deciros muchachos...que con estas cosas no se juegan-sonrió señalando la camisa desbotonada de Katherine y la casi abierta de Edward-, creedme, yo sé mucho del tema... ¿no son muy chicos para ello?-añadió provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica más que del rubio.

-A ti eso no te importa-gruñó Edward, transmutando su brazo como cuando lucharon contra Envy mientras Katherine se abrochaba a toda prisa. Varias personas llegaron avisadas por el ruido- ¡Idos de aquí, nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos!-rugió el rubio, saltando hacia adelante e intentando atravesar de lado a lado a la mujer, quien lo esquivó.

-Siempre tan lanzado...Pero déjanos que hagamos nuestro trabajo tranquilamente, sólo queremos llevarnos a la chica.

-¿De nuevo con esas?-esta vez gritó Katherine- ¡¡No os creáis que iré con vosotros!

Osiris resurgió en ella, se notó en sus gestos, en su sonrisa irónica pero en especial en sus ojos al entornarse. Sopló su mano y la apoyó en el suelo, arrodillándose. Una espina de huesos salió por debajo de la cerámica y le dio de lleno a Lust en el brazo, aunque iba dirigido a su abdomen pero la mujer lo esquivó, el alquimista aprovechó y clavó su brazo en el estómago del homúnculo. Gluttony con un salto cayó frente a Catherine, la cual vio horrorizada cómo tomaba fácilmente a uno de los militares que se habían detenido en la puerta y le arrancaba de un mordisco la cabeza. Enseguida las paredes de la habitación se llenaron de sangre al igual que los objetos y el piso de la misma, el material blanco puro con el que estaba hecho se manchó de ese liquido rojo que tantas veces había visto Muerte ser esparcido, pero nunca de una forma tan asquerosamente repugnante.

-Maldito...-corrió hasta él dispuesta a golpearle, pero al ver que él se giraba con la boca abierta y sonriendo, se echó hacia atrás, sabiendo que de acercarse un poco más se habría quedado sin brazo. Convocó a esqueletos de pájaros que entraron por la ventana y se lanzaron hacia Gluttony, pero este lejos de sorprenderse o asustarse comenzó a comérselos feliz de la vida.

-¡Gluttony, deja de distraerte y cógela!-ordenó Lust, recomponiéndose de sus heridas y esquivando el arma con la que pretendía herirla de nuevo Edward. El rubio se distrajo al escuchar eso y la mujer aprovechó para golpearlo en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Edward!-exclamó Katherine y vio cómo Gluttony se abalanzaba sobre ella, se tapó como pudo con sus brazos y esperó el golpe pero nunca llegó, cuando entreabrió los ojos vio como una luz mortecina y un cuerpo se interponían entre ella y el homúnculo. Había visto a la mujer una vez en la cocina de los Rockbell, cuando había bañado por primera vez a Edward de leche. Vio al alquimista en el suelo completamente inconsciente y luego sintió el brazo de Envy rodearle la cintura y sacarla del edificio.

-¡¡Suéltame!-rugió, comenzando a patalear- Suéltame...Suéltame...-por más fuerza que hacía, ya volviendo a ser la Katherine normal, no lo conseguía- ¡¡Suéltame!

-Por más que grites y ruegues-respondió Envy, impasible, saltando de tejado en tejado-, no te voy a liberar. Ahora eres mía y tengo que ir a por tu hermano.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Ed, ver si está bien!¡¡NO LE HAGÁIS DAÑO!-vio horrorizada cómo Gluttony se relamía los labios, acercándose al cuerpo de Edward, que seguía sin moverse- ¡Podéis llevarme, pero no, que no lo mate!

-¿Tanto te preocupa ese enano rubio?-sonrió Envy, deteniéndose en uno de los tejados-Como sea, ya no es de mi interés.-al instante Gluttony y Lust desaparecieron, dejando que algún militar se acercase a ayudar al rubio. Antes de perder el edificio de vista la morena alcanzó a ver a Michelle y Alphonse gritando su nombre.

Más entrada la tarde, Edward despertó sobresaltado. Intentó sentarse en la cama de golpe pero un mareo a medio camino lo hizo dejarse caer pesadamente sobre ella de nuevo. Alphonse entró a la habitación y vio a su hermano en otro intento por levantarse, esta vez no lo detuvo nada y se sentó en la camilla, se dispuso a ponerse las botas sin percatarse de la presencia de su hermano y la pequeña rubia que acababa de entrar. Cuando se dispuso a salir que lo vio detenido en la puerta se acercó a él con la preocupación cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿¡Dónde está?-gritó sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y alzando a su hermano para retrucarlo contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Edward? ¡¡Bájalo!-exclamó Michelle agarrando el brazo del rubio, el cual con brusquedad la separó de si.

-¿¡Dónde esta Katherine? ¡¡MALDITA SEA AL, DIME DE UNA VEZ DÓNDE ESTÁ!-gritó de nuevo bajando lentamente a su hermano, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la apoyaba en el pecho de metal del mismo-Dónde está...-murmuró y su voz se quebró a media frase.

-No pude hacer nada..estaba ya muy lejos...Lo siento...hermano...-Alponshe apretó los puños, temblando de ira. No era sólo por haber dejado que se llevaran a Katherine, su amiga, la mejor junto a Michelle, sino que sentía haber fallado a su hermano, que sin la morena ahora le parecía desorientado...-Pero vamos a encontrarla, hermano...

-No, quedaos aquí...He de ir yo...Soy el único que puede...

-¿Seguro?-preguntó, haciéndose escuchar bien, Roy, quien recién traspasaba la puerta- ¿te crees que ahora sí podrás derrotarlos porque eres tú quien va a por ellos? No seas estúpido, Acero.

-Pero Katherine...

-¡Ya sé! Pero no puedes ir tú solo. Tanto Riza como yo te acompañaremos.

-Y yo-aseguró Al-, recuerda que todavía no has podido vencerme, hermano.

-Y aunque no lo parezca, yo sé pelear-Michelle alzó un puño-. Además, nadie se va a llevar a Kat y quedarse tan tranquilo.- el alquimista sonrió por lo bajo y se secó las lágrimas al sentir la mano de Roy sobre su hombro.

Envy lanzó a Katherine dentro de una mazmorra, aunque ya la muchacha había estado allí, era la prisión en la que tanta gente había muerto a manos de sus compañeros y ante sus ojos...Pero sobre todo la recordaba por ser en la celda en la que Edward había estado, en la que le habían hecho tanto daño, aun se podía ver su sangre en el suelo lo cual la aterrorizó, y se echó hacia atrás pero un hombre la agarró por los hombros obligándola a voltearse. Entonces fue cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y escuchó la carcajada arrogante de Envy mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y comenzaba a temblar respirando agitadamente.

-De...Devil...

-Querida Osiris...Tanto tiempo sin verte-sonrió el hombre. Ella, asustada, sin atender a razones, se debatió por soltarse de él. Mil veces prefería estar con Envy, que casi ni lo conocía, que con Devil, su antiguo jefe y quien poseía todavía sus recuerdos-. Fue una lástima que me traicionaras y te fueras de este lugar pero...Soy benevolente y te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Pero sólo por ser tú.

-¿Por qué...nos escondiste a Jonathan y a mí...que somos hermanos de sangre?-fue lo único que atinó a decir en esos momentos, intentando calmarse. Un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal, y le temblaba sin que lo pretendiese todo el cuerpo, así que le era más difícil de lo que creía posible.

-Porque me pareció divertido-se encogió de hombros-. Y si te interesa saberlo, hay aquí alguien más que tiene tu misma sangre.

-C... ¿Cómo?

-Tal y como escuchan tus oídos... ¿Y quieres saber quién es?

-...

-Yo, pequeña. Soy tu padre.-los músculos de la morena se tensaron, y se quedó quieta, con los ojos más abiertos de lo que podía ser normal.

-Deja este juego, Devil...

-¿Por qué crees que te dejo utilizar mi apellido? ¿ por qué crees que te perdono todos tus caprichos, o que tanto Johthan como tú os parecéis tanto a mí? Querías saber tu pasado...Pues en bandeja te lo sirvo. Tu pasado, soy yo.

-¡No, no! ¡Déjame en paz, vete de una maldita vez!-le escupió y le pegó, o lo intentó porque estaba encadenada y no podía moverse.

-Sí...Te dejaré con quien te trajo mientras te piensas el volver a servirme querida...hija.-y sin darle tiempo a decirle unas cuantas verdades, más que nada porque se había quedado muda por el shock que aquello le había producido, se fue. No tardó en ver pasar a Envy, sonriendo como siempre de forma pretenciosa.

-Veo que este hombre te ha alegrado el día con sus noticias...-se acercó a ella, y Katherine se apretó más a la pared.

-No te me acerques...

-¿Te doy asco? ¿O acaso miedo?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra...me das pena...

-¿Pena?-Envy rió-Realmente absurdo. ¿Creías que diciéndome eso iba a compadecerme de ti y liberarte? Pues estás equivocada, porque esto no es una película y los malos no somos tan buenos.

-¿Malo? ¿Significa eso que ni a ti te gusta lo que haces?-intentaba buscar cualquier resquicio humano que ese ser, antiguo medio hermano de Edward, pudiese tener. Pero al parecer le iba a costar encontrarlo mucho más de lo que creía.

-Sólo he utilizado el adjetivo que seguramente vosotros utilizáis para designarme. Es que soy muy educado- se acercó a ella, y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, que a pesar de la fuera que ella hizo, la obligó a elevar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos-. No entiendo qué viste en el alquimista ese, ni que vio él en ti. Los humanos sois patéticos...Y débiles, lo que más odio. Pero me servirás bien, por eso no te mato, al igual que no lo maté a él antes porque me servía para la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.- ¿significaba eso que ya no lo necesitaba? Entonces, pensó Katherine, ¿por qué lo había dejado libre antes? Era posible que sí...Envy...¿era posible que Envy si quisiera a Edward por el lazo que los unía?

-¿Una vez haya dejado de servirte, me matarás?-preguntó, apartando la cabeza como buenamente pudo. Envy puso las manos sobre las caderas, formando así una especie de jarra con su cuerpo.

-En realidad pensaba darte de aperitivo para Gluttony.

-Bastardo...-dijo temblando de la rabia que crecía en su interior hacia el homúnculo medio hermano de su novio, Envy la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió para sí.

-Si fuese humano, te diría que no estas nada mal...pero tampoco soy de esos, nos vemos luego y no tengas el estúpido pensamiento de volver a ver a tu enanito personal _"Yo salvo a mami"-_dijo caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí con otra carcajada.

-¡¡MIERDA!-gritó la chica, intentando liberar así su frustración. Luego empezó a llorar, intentando apartar de su mente las palabras de Devil.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos a buscar, hermano?-le preguntó a Edward, mientras este se ajustaba su chaquetón rojo. El mayor de los Elric señaló una dirección de la calle.

-A la casa donde me dijeron que viviría Jonathan. Estoy seguro de que ahora irán a por él.-salieron para reunirse con los demás, y se sorprendieron sobretodo al ver que Michelle había dejado de lado sus trajecitos de princesa y llevaba unos pantalones elásticos y una camiseta de tirantes, todo negro, a parte de los guantes con anillos.

-Preparada para la lucha.-dijo con media sonrisa al ver cómo la miraban.

Salieron los tres del edificio con paso decidido en busca de Katherine, cuando llegaron al portón de salida la voz del coronel los distrajo y cuando voltearon vieron que él y Riza corrían hacia ellos.

-Enano...De porquería ¿Pensabas...dejarnos...aquí?-preguntó jadeando por la carrera desde la puerta de salida del lugar donde se aparcaban las oficinas militares de Ciudad Central, hasta el portón metálico por el que se entraba al lugar.

-Eeer...no...Sólo me olvidé de usted.-aunque le costó barbaridades, intentó hacer oídos sordos a la referencia hacia su tamaño.

-Que te...Que te... ¡Da igual! Vamos a buscar a Kat... ¿Alguna idea?-él asintió, guiándolos hasta el lugar que recordaba bien, le había indicado el hermano de la morena.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Jonathan con Vermilion en el portal de la casa, al parecer jugaban a algo con las manos y Bala se partía de la risa en el suelo, tal vez por eso no lo vieron a primera instancia puesto que estaba doblado riendo.

-¡¡Jonathan!-gritó Edward corriendo hacia él. El dueño del nombre dejó de jugar con el hombre de lentillas, mientras Bala seguía intentando dejar de reír.

-Cuñadito, ¿Cómo estás?-sonrió al verlo llegar junto a ellos y le paso el brazo por los hombros-Llegó mi enanito cuñadín-añadió arrancando carcajadas por parte de sus amigos.

-¡¡No hay tiempo para br...!-antes de poder acabar la frase, vio cómo se presentaban ante ellos los tres homúnculos.

-Comida...

-Chicos...

-¿De nuevo tú, Alquimista Nacional? Era de suponer que vendrías aquí...-sonrió- ¿quieres recuperar a tu amada?

-¿Recuperar a tu amada?-dijo Jonathan, que soltó a Edward- Qué significa...

-Ha secuestrado a Katherine y ahora te necesita a ti-se puso frente al chico, dispuesto a defenderle como si fuera ella-. Pero no pienso permitírselo, tranquilo.

-Hagamos una cosa...Nos lo llevamos y te dejo venir conmigo hasta el castillo del Tucker ese...Donde está la princesita...

-¿En el castillo de Devil?-preguntó entonces Vermillion-Mierda...

-¿Qué me dices, hermanito?

-No me llames así, Al es mi único hermano-dio un paso al frente-. Y sí, llévame hasta allí.

La puerta de la mazmorra de nuevo se abrió y una luz iluminó una parte de la misma, los ojos vacíos de la única habitante de la mazmorra estaban fijados en el manchón de sangre en el que tenían la mirada perdida, su cabeza apoyada sobre el líquido rojo estaba solo a pocos metros de la mano que acariciaba el lugar. La luz jugó con tres sombras que luego desaparecieron cuando la puerta se cerró.

Edward fue a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Envy lo detuvo agarrándolo por la cintura mientras hacia entrar también a Lust para que atase al hermano de Katherine al otro lado de la mazmorra. Sensualmente, la homúnculo hizo lo mandado y después de marchó.

-Bien, pequeño, ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer?-Edward lo miró con odio, atrapado en sus aunque aparentemente frágiles, fuertes brazos.

-¡Kat!-la llamó, intentando hacer que reaccionara- ¡¡KATHERINE!

La morena guardó silencio y siguió perdida en ver cómo su mano se movía tocando delicada y suavemente la sangre antes derramada por el rubio que la llamaba. Su estado aterró a Kriket y recordó verla así solo una vez, cuando observó la primera muerte, cuando su cara se manchó de esa sustancia roja espesa después de un grito de agonía, cuando Vermilion había clavado esa navaja en el corazón del hombre. Envy sonrió y tras haber encadenado bien al muchacho salió de la estancia no sin un _"Volveré luego"_ antes de hacerlo.

-Katherine, amor mío, reacciona, Maldita sea, ¡Kat! ¡Katherine!-exclamó Ed forcejeando con sus cadenas mientras Kriket miraba horrorizado el estado de su hermana.

-No puede...No puede ser...No...No...-fue lo que el alquimista obtuvo por respuesta de la chica, un susurro casi inaudible de palabras sin sentido para ellos.

-¡¡DESPIERTA!-nada, no había manera de que ella reaccionase- Kat...Maldita sea...¡¡Pulga! ¡¡Enana, venga, despiértate y grítame que me calle! ¡¡Estás sumergida en un mar en el que te vas ahogar por culpa de ser una chica miniatura! ¡¿O es que no recuerdas que eres más pequeña que yo!-no podía ser que eso funcionase, era absurdo que el insultarla...pero...entonces... ¿por qué había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba con ese amor que le procesaba?

- ¿Edward?

-Kat...Katherine...

-¿Estás...Vivo...?

-¡¡Por supuesto, y viviré mucho más, no pienso abandonarte!-como pudo juntó sus manos y transmutó las cadenas, preguntándose cómo podía haberle resultado aquella ve tan fácil. Se alzó y fue hasta las cadenas de los otros dos prisioneros, liberándolos también y fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo que derretiría al más frío corazón cuando sacó los grilletes a la muchacha.

Kat se aferró a la camisa de Acero y se tapó la cara con el pecho del muchacho, él la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró al oído que se calmase y que todo iría bien. Ella repetía que no podía ser y él no se sintió con fuerzas de preguntarle que ocurría al verla en ese estado.

-Él es...Él es...-sollozaba mientras la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se plasmaban en la ropa de su novio.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero el moreno cogió a Edward del brazo, haciéndolo voltear.

-¿No será mejor que abramos un portal dimensional hacia otro sitio?

-No vamos a huir. Ahora es el mejor momento para acabar con Envy.

-Tú quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso.-Katherine cogió la mano de Edward para dejarlo fuera y antes de que John pudiese salir la cerró en sus narices. Luego la aseguró desde fuera.

-Pero con la alquimia él...-Katherine chasqueó los dedos, y varios esqueletos se pusieron contra la puerta.

-Si lo hace, sabe que los esqueletos lo dejaran inconsciente. Entiéndeme, una cosa es que nos arriesguemos nosotros...pero no él.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras iban caminando de la mano por el pasillo que conducía a la capilla del castillo donde Cruz solía estar.

-Sí...pero no más que a ti-respondió, quiso decirlo aunque le sonó ridículo por si no podía volverlo hacer, como hubiese deseado haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma antes de ese momento, por eso no había objetado cuando lo intentaban, tenía miedo a perderlo y por eso no se había negado a que llegase a pasar.

-Me comienza a producir arcadas veros siempre tan enamorados-comentó la fría voz de Envy en la sala donde acababan de llegar. El círculo de transmutación estaba escrito con rojo sangre en el suelo, y pocas velas iluminaban la estancia. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en la pose de pelea-. Vaya, veo que os produzco ganas de tener marcha.

-Reza lo que sepas, Envy, porque vas a morir…otra vez.-escupió Edward, más rabioso que nunca.

-No si mueres tu primero mi querido hermano enano...-dijo muy tranquilo, corriendo hacia su hermano y tomándolo desprevenido lo lanzándolo contra una pared. Katherine mandó sobre él millones de esqueletos de guerreros con armas, escudos y armaduras, pero Envy los evitó fácilmente golpeándolos, se apoyó en uno de ellos para saltar y sacó con suma astucia una de las barras de hierro de las ventanas de la capilla y con ella eliminó a los demás seres.

Tanto Edward como Katherine saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el golpe que se les venía encima y el chico palmeó las manos colocándolas luego en el suelo, que además le ayudaría por ese gran círculo de transmutación, y creó una jaula para atrapar a Envy.

-¿Siempre recurres a lo mismo?-fue a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta con horror de que los barrotes no estaban, y que las paredes estaban hechas de pura piedra- Vaya, vas mejorando...-escucharon que decía desde el interior- ¡Pero no lo suficiente!-al instante, la encerrona quedó convertida en miles de proyectiles de los cuales tuvieron que defenderse con los brazos.

-¿Ah, no? Mira bien mi querido hermano-sonrió el alquimista cuando el ataque con bloques se detuvo, Envy se fijó en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y la que estaba en la pared de Katherine, se giró, aunque demasiado tarde para poder evitar el ataque de un esqueleto de metal con una espada del mismo material en las manos que le atravesó el abdomen, un hilillo de sangre morada le recorrió el mentón y los miró desafiante pero con una sonrisa surcándole los labios.

El ser retorció la espada, haciéndole borrar aquella eterna sonrisa, y al sacarla cayó de rodillas al suelo, oprimiéndose con una mueca de dolor la herida sangrante. Los dos jóvenes, todavía alerta, no se atrevieron a acercarse, así que mandaron al ser que habían creado a que lo hiciera. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le clavó la espada en el brazo.

-Te lo dije-habló Katherine-, si tocabas a Jonathan, no habría clemencia. Aquí tienes lo que has pedido.

-¿Quién...crees que soy...niñita?-murmuró el homúnculo dándole una patada al ser y rompiéndolo en pedazos, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se tambaleó al estar de pie por completo, su heridas se cerraron lentamente pero luego de cerrarse atacó directamente a los chicos-¡¡ME DA ASCO VERLOS TAN JUNTOS!-gritó al llegar junto a Katherine y golpearla mandándola al otro lado de la casa de Dios.

-¡¡Katherine!-exclamó Ed, pero al ver cómo la chica se levantaba sin problemas prosiguió hablando- No Envy...no te da asco, lo que te da es ¡¡ENVIDIA!-le hizo un corte en la cara con su automail transmutado en espada.

-¿Envidia? ¿Envidia de volverme débil si estoy lejos de una persona?-se echó a reír, pero enseguida lo golpeó en el estómago-No digas tonterías...-le susurró al oído, dejándolo resbalar hasta el suelo mientras vomitaba grandes porciones de sangre-La debilidad de los humanos es simplemente...asquerosa-y le golpeó la cara con el pie, lanzándolo varios metros lejos. Se acercó a Katherine, alzando y bajando los brazos como si estuviera hablando con el techo-. Envidia... ¿qué es la envidia? Una bajeza humana...Tan simple y asquerosa como ellos mismos...-cuando la tuvo en frente, y sin dejar que se defendiera, la agarró del cuello y la alzó por encima del mismo- Estúpidos...

-El...El amor no te hace débil...Te ayuda...a levantarte...cuando crees que ya...que ya no tienes fuerzas para hacerlo-tartamudeó Edward levantándose tambaleante ante los golpes que había recibido. Envy lanzó a Kat por los aires y en la altura que había tomado, ayudado por su condición de homúnculo, la golpeó de lleno en el estómago con la rodilla y luego de un golpe en la columna la mandó de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Ves lo fuerte que la vuelve a ella?-preguntó al caer junto al cuerpo que intentaba ponerse de pie, mas no lo conseguía-¿Ves como no puede levantarse? ¿Cómo sufre del dolor del miedo que le ocasiona que por no poderse mover yo pueda matarte enanín? ¿Eso la hace mas fuerte?...Yo no lo creo-añadió sonriendo olvidándose de Kat y avanzando hacia Ed.

Casi sin pretenderlo, al erguirse el rubio caminó hacia atrás, como huyendo de Envy. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo, serio, desafiante, humano y enamorado.

-Hay muchas maneras de levantarse-comentó, viendo cómo Katherine se apoyaba en el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y se ponía de rodillas, aunque a ras de suelo-. No sabes lo que es ser humano...Por débiles que te parezcamos, tenemos algo de lo que tú careces.

-¿A, sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

-El valor, las ganas de avanzar.-corrió hacia él, dispuesto a atestarle el golpe final, pero Envy lo miró con desprecio y lo frenó colocando el pie por delante, con el cual chocó Edward volviendo al suelo.

-Hablas mucho para ser tan activo...-sonrió el homúnculo, y cuando estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida, la puerta de entrada estalló en mil pedazos, carbonizada.

-¡¡Ya nos encargamos nosotros de sus secuaces!-gritó la voz de Roy desde fuera. Cinco figuras entraron en la sala: Alphonse, Michelle, Vermillion, Bala y Cruz. Los cinco desafiantes, dispuestos a matar de una vez por todas al maldito Envy, y ya que estaban, a Devil.

-Cruz...Mi hermano...en las mazmorras...-el hombre entendió a la perfección la indirecta de Katherine quien se había levantado con la ayuda de una mano formada por huesos en la que se apoyaba, Roy chasqueó los dedos y creó un circulo de fuego alrededor de Envy, aunque el homúnculo caminó a través de él sin dolor alguno. Bala disparó unas cuantas veces sin resultados al cuerpo indestructible del ser mientras Vermilion, lanzaba dagas muy parecido a como lo hacía Hughes, cuando estaba con vida.

-A mi hermano no lo tocas, ser-dijo Al con repulsión haciendo un círculo de transmutación en el suelo y lanzándole a Envy una manada de tambaleantes armaduras metálicas.

Envy las esquivó fácilmente también hasta quedar cerca de aquel grupo, lanzándolos a todos hacia atrás sólo utilizando uno de sus brazos. El primer en levantarse y rematar fue Alphonse, que cayó de nuevo. Y volvió a levantarse.

-Después de que te convirtió en eso-miró asqueado a Al-, y todavía quieres defender a nuestro hermano...

-Él me salvó la vida...Y no, no es tu hermano.-se lanzó de nuevo a Envy, y cuando este iba a defenderse y alejarlo de sí de nuevo, sintió algo golpearle la nuca. Se giró algo aturdido, encontrándose con un furioso Jonathan, que sostenía entre sus manos una tabla.

-Tú...¡¡¡Alquimista de porquería!-exclamó girándose y dándole con el brazo en la cara al joven de ojos azules, Kriket dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante el golpe, Katherine bajó la cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Ya no más Envy...-murmuró apretando los puños y pateando el suelo provocando que la estancia completa temblase a sus pies-¡¡YA NO MÁÁÁÁÁS!-gritó pateándolo de nuevo y del piso de la capilla se levantó un ser completamente hecho de piedra con cabezas de cadáveres impregnadas en su cuerpo.

-Uy, que miedo…-se burló el homúnculo con una de sus sonrisas despectivas en los labios-¿Te enojaste, Osiris?-añadió con ironía lo cuál terminó de reventar a la morena quien, de pie junto al ser, miraba a Envy con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

-Más de lo que crees, Envy-dijo sin inmutarse por el salto que el ser había dado y lo cerca que estaba de ella apuntándola amenazador con la lanza que tenía encerrada entre sus manos. El zombie creado por necromancia combinada con Alquimia de la morena dio un puño fallido en el suelo en un intento de aplastar al homúnculo. De una patada bien dada el ser creado a base de la ciencia le arrancó la cabeza a la criatura que Kat había creado y esta cayó en el suelo desapareciendo en pequeños gusanos que se dispersaron en el mármol arrancado ante el intercambio equivalente.

Envy sonrió sarcástico y se fijó en lo agotada que estaba la morena y en lo mucho que le costaba hacer una de esas grandes transmutaciones que solía hacer. Se acercó a ella, pero antes de que la lanzara por los aires con un golpe Edward lo empujó y este cayó al suelo, con el rubio apuntándolo con su brazo convertido en espada.

-Eres mío-sonrió descarado el chico al sentirse triunfador por fin, lo había logrado, Envy terminaría vilmente esa noche, se preparó para atacar y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo las puertas de la capilla se abrieron y de un destello de luz un hombre entró caminando tranquilamente por ella-Papá…-susurró Ed descuidándose por unos instantes, esos instantes que le costarían su vida.

-¡¡Esos descuidos, Edward!-exclamó Envy a la vez que Katherine gritaba un "_¡Ed, cuidado!"_ la mano del homúnculo se transformó en navaja como solía hacer la del rubio y con ella atravesó el abdomen del mismo, con un gritó ahogado por parte del rubio a quien se le dilataron las pupilas al sentir la cuchilla atravesar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, su mirada se dirigió instintivamente a la herida, de la herida al brazo ensangrentado de Envy, su rostro surcado por una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego la cara de Kat…con las manos sobre la boca y los ojos empapados en lágrimas que corrían a cataratas por sus mejillas _ …Lo siento…no pude cumplir mi promesa de estar siempre contigo… ,_ luego a Al…le había fallado…moriría y no le devolvió su cuerpo _ …perdóname…Al…yo…no pude…cumplir nuestra promesa _Sintió la mano de Envy salir de su cuerpo y cómo caía pesadamente sobre el suelo su cuerpo, mientras su medio hermano reía parado junto a él.

-Te he vencido de una vez por todas…Edward Elric-una carcajada fue lo que siguió, se le hacía extremadamente ruidosa, aunque después de unos segundos parecía como si bajase su intensidad, al igual que la del dolor y de su respiración, estaba agonizando…estaba muriendo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, solos…su hermano…No moriría tranquilo sabiendo que le había fallado, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas hijas de la culpabilidad y el desprecio a sí mismo que sentía_ …La última vez que lloraré… _pensó.

-¡¡EDWARD!-escuchó que lo llamaban, pero el sonido se oía lejano…apagado, doloroso, era la voz de Katherine la que lo llamaba y haciendo eco la de Al pronunciando su nombre.

-No mueras…¡¡No, lo prometiste! Dijiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que no me abandonarías ¿¡Y Al, vas a dejar a tu hermano en esa armadura?-gritó la morena, el rubio intentó ponerse de pie pero entre un acceso de tos y la sangre que salió de su boca se resignó a hacerlo.

-Hermano ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Por lo que más quieras no te mueras…no Ed, hermano, por favor, no me dejes como hizo mamá, hermano…hermano…-esta vez era la brillante armadura la que hablaba, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y era difícil pensar, vio a su padre golpear a Envy y empezar una lucha contra él mientras Kat y Al corrían a su lado. La primera se recostó sobre su pecho, y aunque se llenó la cara de sangre, no se movió, lloraba y le suplicaba que siguiera con vida, mientras que su hermano le sostenía la mano con firmeza.

-Per…dón…-sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y el dolor desapareció instantáneamente, las imágenes comenzaban a hacerse borrosas y ya no escuchaba las palabras ahogadas de Katherine, pero pudo leer en sus labios un _Te amo_ que arrancó una sonrisa con la que sus ojos se cerraron y dio su último aire. La mano que Al sostenía entre las suyas se volvió flácida y débil y al caer al suelo activó instantáneamente el circulo de transmutación que el homúnculo había dibujado en el mismo.

-¡¡NO, NO, EDWARD, DESPIERTA!…Ed Despierta…por lo que más quieras…despierta…¡¡LO PROMETISTE MALDITA SEA! Dijiste que estaríamos… ¿Por qué Ed…?...Edward….No me dejes sola en la nada…amor…por favor…no me dejes…por favor…- sollozó Kat, su corazón se rompió en pedazos, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, lo había perdido, no había mas que decir, que hacer, él se había ido y no regresaría, jamás volvería a besarlo, jamás volvería a sentirlo, jamás…volverían a amarse…, cerró los ojos y, olvidándose del mundo y de los demás presentes, juntó sus labios con los del rubio en el último beso, la despedida final, en la que no hay regreso, solo decepción y recuerdos envenados de un amor imposible. Se fijó en el cuerpo de Al, unas extrañas inscripciones en negro lo rodeaban y una luz amarillenta salía del grabado en el mármol. No conservaría la armadura, pero sí su fuerza. Volvió a golpearlo, y otra vez, y otra…pero a al siguiente, el no vivo de cabello verde logró zafarse y rodar un poco por tierra, levantándose al instante.

¿Acaso el hermano podía llegar a ser tan peligroso como Edward?

¿Y dónde había ido a parar su anterior aspecto?...Por eso la luz de antes…

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque sintió algo atravesándole la espalda. Jadeó, sorprendido, y al girarse sobre sus talones vio al hermano de Katherine.

-Vas a morir-sentenció Alphonse en viva lágrima.

No había escapatoria.

Los dos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre Envy y utilizaron sus respectivas alquimias…para acabar con él.

-Pagaras muy caro...Pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi hijo-murmuró el alquimista de la luz dibujándose con la sangre de Ed que había derramada en el suelo un circulo de transmutación con extrañas figuras alrededor en su brazo- ¡¡Te irás conmigo al infierno!-añadió en un grito y tomando la mano de Ed, junto con la desvalida de Envy, el círculo que había grabado en el lugar hizo efecto y con una luz cegadora el trío desapareció, la capilla comenzó a agitarse, mientras la armadura de Al se iba cayendo en partes, dejando ver las humanas del joven.

-¡¡EDWARD!-gritó Katherine, llegando a rozar los dedos del rubio antes de que desapareciera del todo. No quería acabar de perderlo, si no tenía ni su cuerpo… ¿qué cosa le recordaría que no había sido todo un sueño?

Un ruido metálico.

El reloj del Alquimista Nacional perteneciente a Edward chocando contra el suelo.

El reloj de Alquimista Nacional más especial.

Estiró la mano hasta atraparlo entre sus dedos, y se quedó observándolo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sintió como si el chico todavía estuviera allí, todo había sido tan repentino…

Lo apretó contra el pecho, e inclinándose hacia delante, allí delante, se echó a llorar y a gritar desesperada.


	19. Epilogo :Lágrimas en Invierno

Fin de la primera parte.

Bueno. No sabemos qué decir. Estamos emocionadas, y vuestros reviews…No sabéis cómo nos hacen sentir, porque aunque este fic esté ya terminado, nos dan ánimos y ganas de escribir otros (que podéis ver en nuestro perfil, claro XD). ¡Por cierto! Creo que añadiré cuando pueda un 'cap' (no será exactamente uno) donde explicaremos qué ocurrió con la madre de Kat y John, sólo para aclarar dudas Aunque viendo cómo es Devil, quizá os lo imagináis.

…Os queremos mucho XD (lo que hace la cerveza, quiero decir….XD)

El título de la segunda parte, para que no os perdáis (si queréis que os avisemos y os pasemos el link cuando la subamos, podéis decidlo en un review ) se titulará Regresando desde la puerta (si deja ponerlo, si no algo parecido).

Que disfrutéis el prólogo, es bastante cortito…

**Epilogo**

**Lágrimas en Invierno**

Los militares habían ido a buscarlos a todos y ahora los llevaban al cuartel para que explicasen todo lo sucedido a sus superiores. Roy le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Katherine, intentando reconfortarla, pero no había manera. Seguía estrujando su único recuerdo, saboreando el último beso, recordando el último aliento. No estaba seguro de que sus lágrimas tuvieran fin y se sorprendía de lo que podía llegar a sufrir una persona.

No se había llegado a dar cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Y Riza.

Por su parte y en otro coche, Michelle quería llorar por Edward, tenía tantas ganas que se desgarraba por dentro…Pero cada vez que la invadían las lágrimas, volvía la cabeza hacia Alphonse y se le ahogaban en la garganta.

Ya no era una armadura, sino un joven de cabellos cortos y rubios. Pero no era eso lo que le transmitía tal respeto como para no poder llorar.

Era su semblante, serio, bañado en silenciosas lágrimas, perdido en el infinito, lleno de dolor, buscando alguna cosa en el planeta, en aquel vehículo, una razón por la cual seguir viviendo ahora que Edward, su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre confiaba en él, que no lo abandonaba, aquel que le hacía caminar hacia el futuro, aquel al que le debía la vida…No estaba.

Y se sentía muy perdido y desolado.

¿De qué le servía su cuerpo si su alma y su corazón se rompían en miles de pedazos?

Llegaron al cuartel general, y el comandante les pidió que aguardasen fuera de las oficinas, así que se sentaron en las escaleras, todos menos Katherine quien, de pie mirando al cielo mientras el agua salada seguía cayendo por sus mejillas e impactaba con el suelo, se abrazó más al reloj y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando, desolada, sin resignación, sin creérselo.

-¡Levántate!-escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella y cuando se giró se encontró de frente con la cara igual de mojada de Al, solo que él estaba serio y no demostraba emoción alguna.

-No puedo Al...no sin él...ya no puedo...no más...-sollozó negando con la cabeza mientras sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior-¿Por qué te fuiste, Ed...? Maldita sea...si yo te amaba con todo... ¿Por qué...?-no lo podía entender, no le cabía en la cabeza y mucho menos en el corazón. El castaño se arrodilló frente a ella y, alzándole los hombros para que lo mirase, la abrazó con fuerza y uno lloró en el hombro del otro, ambos por su gran perdida, la persona que les daba la fuerza para respirar a ambos.

Cuando se separaron, las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Roy salió en ese momento del despacho y les dijo que podían irse todos a descansar, que él iba a ocuparse de lo que hiciera falta. Katherine logró levantar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo antes de hablar:

-…Roy, tú también deberías…

-No, Kat. Yo estaré bien.-ella no replicó más. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Con ayuda de la pared se puso en pie y, todos en silencio, se fueron a sus cuartos.

Tendida sobre la cama, boca abajo, ahogaba las lágrimas. Había cerrado la luz, bajado las cortinas y no se separaba del reloj. Tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, todos los recuerdos fuesen borrados de manera vil y ya no tuviese permiso de recordarlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad pero, por más que lo intentaba, la pérdida era demasiado grande como para desvanecerse. Se enderezó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió la tapa del reloj, en silencio. No veía nada, así que pasó con suavidad la yema de los dedos por la tapa, sabiendo qué cosa había inscrita allí.

O eso creía.

Debajo de la fecha que había grabada, para no olvidar cuando Edward y Alphonse incendiaron su casa, había una frase. ¿Qué era? Se levantó a abrir la luz, tambaleándose. Cuando lo hizo y vio las palabras, sintió el corazón detenerse y resbaló despacio, con una mano apoyada en la pared.

¿Cómo podía…cuándo…?

No había respuesta, era Edward y habría grabado aquello antes de morir.

-'Volveré.'-leyó en voz alta. ¿Acaso era posible? ¡Lo había visto fallecer ante sus propios ojos! ¿entonces cómo…? Pero…Era Ed…Confiaba en Edward. En todo momento, jamás había dejado de hacerlo y no iba a comenzar en aquel momento.

Entonces… ¿por qué no remitían ni el dolor, ni las lágrimas?

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Al entró por ella sumamente agitado y sudando, además de estar mojado por las lágrimas que había derramado por la muerte de su hermano. Miró a Katherine y luego el reloj que la misma tenía abierto en las manos, luego dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera sonrisa que veía del chico y bajo esas circunstancias...

-Está vivo-musitó emocionado. La morena alzó la vista y lo miró extrañada, ¿Como sabía...Como podía saber el grabado del reloj o sería por otra cosa por lo que sabía que estaba vivo?- Él es…verdaderamente…increíble. Puede sobrevivir a todo…-sollozó.

-¿Pero cómo tú…sabes…?

-Sólo lo sé…Es como los gemelos. Dicen que están conectados… ¿no? Pues con nosotros pasa algo parecido, por extraño que te parezca. Yo…Ha sido como si oyese su voz.

-Entonces…no es mentira…-cogió el reloj y se lo mostró, temblando- Tienes razón, es increíble…Hasta en momentos como ese, piensa en nosotros. Fue capaz y trasmutarte y dejarnos esta promesa…

-Edward siempre dice que…Tenemos que avanzar. Porque estamos vivos. Él no iba a dejar de obedecer sus propias palabras.

-No vamos a dejar de confiar en él.

-Jamás.

A la semana siguiente las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas. Alphonse y Katherine, ante la sorpresa de los demás que esperaban verlos muy decaídos, parecían bastante relajados. No era como si rieran, pero sí sonreían. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando de alguna cosa que sólo ellos sabían, pero nadie quería entrometerse. Estos no le habían explicado lo de Edward a nadie, ni tan solo a Roy o Michelle. Era su secreto, y el de Edward. Y lo iban a mantener en secreto hasta que él volviese, sorprendiéndolos a todos, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Abrazando a Alphonse y dejando que sintiese el calor de su cuerpo; besando a Katherine para que nunca se desmoronase.

La ceremonia que se celebró para rendir homenaje a su persona ante una tumba vacía fue sorprendente. No sólo fueron los militares, también el pueblo. Porque aquel era el perro militar defensor del pueblo, quien les ayudaba a pesar de pertenecer a la milicia.

Nunca antes en ese cementerio había acudido tanta gente a llorar a alguien. No se había podido mantener en secreto su muerte, por mucho que lo intentaron. En realidad, tampoco querían que lo fuese. Sabían que mucha gente le quería, a pesar de no conocerlo, y que querrían ir a velar por su alma.

Porque Edward era de esas personas que sin pretenderlo, ayudaban a la gente a avanzar.

Aquel día hasta Katherine se había vestido con el uniforme militar. Alphonse había llevado una botella de leche. Cuando le preguntaron por qué lo había hecho, él sólo respondió que eso lo ayudaría a crecer estuviese donde estuviese.

Nadie dijo nada dentro de la extrañeza.

Invierno. Katherine, Alphonse y Michelle habían salido. Tenían que comunicarle a Winry y Pinako lo sucedido, y no querían hacerlo por teléfono, así que iban al pueblo donde nacieran los Elric para hacerlo.

Llegaron allí cerca del medio día, y la mujer y la joven se sorprendieron bastante al verlos al principio. Y, cuando le dijeron que ese apuesto joven que iba con ellas era Alphonse…su reacción fue indescriptible.

Y luego buscaron a Edward.

El silencio de los tres recién llegados fue suficiente para que el corazón y el alma de ambas se les cayeran a los pies. Edward…el pequeño, el vivaz, el valiente…Edward…

Winry calló de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara entre las manos, llorando y repitiendo su nombre demasiado conmocionada como para poder hacer otra cosa. Pinako fue lo bastante fuerte como para consolar a su nieta con un abrazo.

Por la noche, después de una triste cena, Pinako se había encerrado en el cuarto de reparaciones. No se oía ruido, no había encendido la luz. Michelle estaba jugando con el perro, recordando casi sin pretenderlo también a Edward. Al final había llorado junto a Winry, que ahora estaba en su cuarto. Katherine y Alphonse en uno de invitados.

-No podemos decir nada.-le repitió la chica por enésima vez.

-Pero…están sufriendo tanto…

-Imagínate que se lo decimos. ¿Nos creerían? En el caso de que lo hicieran… ¿de qué serviría? Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, porque si se lo decimos y no vuelve…

-Va a volver.

-En caso de que no lo hiciera…Ellos ya estarán recuperados…Así que con que suframos toda la vida nosotros es suficiente. Edward no querría que sus seres queridos lo pasasen mal por su culpa, con que seamos nosotros los únicos ya está bien-se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, los ojos brillantes-. No lo conocía ni hace tanto, ni tan bien como tú. Seguramente tú lo puedes llegar a querer mucho más que yo, pero Alphonse…No quiero que él se sienta culpable. Jamás-miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno, bañado en estrellas tintineantes-. Voy a hablar con Winry, debe dormir un poco y dejar de llorar. Pondrá triste a Pinako.

-Yo también voy…

-No, Alphonse-sonrió la chica-. Hay alguien que te necesita y que llora en silencio por respeto a nosotros.

-Michelle…-susurró y como toda respuesta ella asintió con la cabeza.

Así fue que la morena llamó con suavidad a la puerta de Winry y sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta. Estaba acurrucada en lo alto de la cama, a oscuras, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza en ellas hundida.

Katherine cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

-Hacía…un año que no lo veía-sollozó-. Como esos cuatro años, ni me llamó, ni me escribió, ni me visitó…-Katherine notó que no hablaba en plural, para referirse que tampoco había llamado, escrito o visitado a Pinako.

-Le quieres…querías- se rectificó- mucho, ¿verdad?-la joven asintió con la cabeza- Lo siento…

-¿Cómo murió?-logró preguntar entre lágrimas.

-Él…-¿qué iba a decirle, que murió en sus brazos, besándola?- Yo…-pero no podía mentirle- Estaba allí…Envy…-entendió que Winry no sabía de quién estaba hablando- Un malo…lo atravesó…Su padre, no me preguntes qué hacía allí, desapareció con el cuerpo de Edward y Envy. Alphonse y mi hermano lo mataron.

-¿Sufrió?

-…Sí, pero…Acabó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No pareces…muy afectada. Veo que a pesar de ser tu compañero no le cogiste mucho cariño.-aquello pilló por sorpresa a Katherine, y se dio cuenta de que Winry estaba dolida porque ella había podido pasar mucho tiempo (que era lo que la rubia creía) con él, y en cambio la mecánica no. Por eso no lo tomó en cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Cuando sentí que su vida se escapaba entre mis dedos, yo también morí. No es lo mismo lo que se muestra, que lo que se siente. Lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré por toda la eternidad. Puede sonar pretencioso, pero es la verdad. Winry, no quiero mentirte, pero quizás me odies por…lo que voy a contarte.

-Qu…No, no pasa nada, cuenta, si es sobre él…Quiero saberlo todo.-estaba demasiado ida como para asimilar de golpe las palabras de Katherine, pero aún así quería escuchar más cosas sobre Edward, que alguien le hablase del joven que era desde que se marchó de allí.

-Él y yo…éramos…como se suele decir, más que amigos.

-Quieres decir…

-Sí, novios. Aunque en realidad nuestro noviazgo fue…triste, corto y tormentoso. Pero intenso, tanto que haría temblar el suelo y estremecerse las piedras. Lo siento, Winry, puedes creer que tú tenías más derecho, lo conocías de hace más. A veces yo también me pregunto cómo no fue de ti de quien se enamoró…Pero lo que sí sé es que, amase a quien amase, mis sentimientos por él no serían menos intensos o dolorosos.

Michelle estaba acariciando casi sin darse cuenta al perro de las dueñas de la casa, cuando Alphonse la encontró. El chico salió al portal de la casa y la llamó con suavidad un par de veces hasta que ella reaccionó y se volteó a verlo.

Tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos, los labios curvados y las cejas caídas. Cada vez Alphonse notaba más que había dejado de ser una niña engreída para convertirse en una joven que hacía latir su corazón más rápido de lo necesario.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Vas a resfriarte.

-….Sí, no pasa nada...

-No me mientas.

-Estoy bien, de verdad…

-No me mientas, Michelle. Estás sufriendo y quieres guardártelo todo para ti. ¿Te crees que por eso eres más fuerte, más valiente…o que no me vas a preocupar? Las personas tenemos que llorar cuando queremos llorar, y reír cuando queremos reír. Ahora es momento de hacer lo primero. Esté o no esté yo-La niña clavó sus ojos llorosos en él y se le tiró encima. Al le acarició el cabello y se alegró de poder sentirlo, de poder tocarla, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo…pero como le hubiese gustado abrazar a su hermano y sentir el suyo, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas así que se abrazó a la pequeña para recuperar las fuerzas.

-¿Qué?-Winry había quedado demasiado impresionada, sorprendida ante las palabras de Katherine por lo cual no pudo responder a ellas con una pregunta-No, Katherine, Ed…yo pensaba que Ed me…que Ed me…-no podía mirarla a los ojos pero se sentía ofendida ante su mirada y su sonrisa escéptica e irónica como si lo que le decía no le causara daño alguno.

-¿Pensabas que Edward te amaba, Winry?-atrapó hábilmente la frase que intentaba escaparse en el aire. La rubia asintió ante sus palabras- Pensabas…que él te amaba por que tu le amas…-añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sí…

-Lamento habértelo quitado…tú tenías mas derecho que yo a besarlo y a tocarlo, a sentirlo…Maldita sea…-mientras hablaba sus palabras iban disminuyendo de intensidad y volumen, aunque demostraban seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación de Winry para dirigirse a la suya propia. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta tras de si para dejarse rodar por ella, volviendo a llorar.

-Sé que prometiste regresar…pero no puedo Ed…no puedo estar sin ti, maldita sea, te necesito tanto…-Se tapó la cara con las manos en un intento de ahogar el sonido de sus sollozos, al cabo de unos segundos las ventanas del cuarto se abrieron de golpe y un viento tibio entró por ella. Sus muñecas se separaron de su cara como impulsadas por una fuerza invisible y sintió un extraño contacto sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo, sabía que era él, la estaba besando de nuevo, sus besos eran inconfundibles, él era único y lo descubrió cuando el beso terminó y pudo ver sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa.

-No tengo mucho tiempo…-su voz sonó algo distorsionada y ella lo comprendió no estaba muerto, conocía muy bien cuando y porque las voces sonaban así, estaba en otra dimensión-Mi padre solo me dio poco tiempo…creo una maquina para esto…y…-pero se quedó callado al ver como la chica se volvía a tapar la boca con las manos y lo observaba con una mirada indescriptible, toda una manada de sentimientos encontrándose en ella. Sonrió cálido y la abrazó, ella, temerosa de que se evaporara pensó dos veces en hacerlo pero al fin cedió ante su contacto y se abrazó a su espalda, ahogando sus lágrimas en su pecho-Te amo Kat…con todas mis fuerzas…con todo mi corazón, no lo olvides amor mío…Perdóname por esto y por todo lo que viene…Te amo…-susurró levantándole el mentón para volverla a besar. La arrastró consigo y la recostó en la cama dejándose caer suavemente sobre ella. La siguió besando mientras agarraba una de las rosas blancas del arreglo de la mesa y le rozaba la mejilla con ella-Te amo…He de irme…pero no puedes recordar esto…perdóname, mi princesa…-susurró besándola y en sus labios cayó dormida, él le acarició la mejilla y le depositó la rosa con la que la había acariciado en las manos y con un beso en la frente se dispuso a desaparecer, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ed volteó y se encontró con los ojos grises de su hermano que lo miraban con las pupilas dilatadas, sonrió y desapareció. Al cayó al instante al suelo en el borde entre el pasillo y la habitación, sin palabras.


End file.
